YOU MUST SURVIVE
by pegasus5406
Summary: While crossing the Atlantic Ocean, two friends meet after 10 years, during a thunderstorm one of the engines of the airplane is hit my lightning and the plane crashes into the ocean, will they survive? how will their families survive? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much for your patients…I know it took me awhile to get this posted but I wanted to make sure it was completed at least on my part… enjoy…so with that said, here is my story.

**YOU MUST SURVIVE**

**Two friend who hasn't seen each other in many years stumble across one another on a flight home, when an electrical storm hits and takes out one of the engines causing the plane to crash into the Atlantic Ocean, will they live how will their families survive will they ever get home, read this story to find out.**

**A/N: Special thanks to the greatest beta in the world "JSH"…Donna you totally rock…you're the best, thanks girlfriend.**

**A/N: All characters belong to S.M. but the plot is all mine…enjoy.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**IT'S A SMALL WORLD**

* * *

><p><strong>"Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake." Daniel yelled as he crossed the room and jumped into my arms almost knocking the breath out of me on contact, "Are you coming back to visit us again soon?" he asked as I hugged him and set him on his feet once again.<strong>

**"I'll try little buddy, it's a long trip to just come for a weekend," I told him as his eyebrows furled together in disappointment. I smiled at him. **

**"Maybe next time mommy and daddy can come to LaPush and bring you. We can go swimming or fishing, granddad would love it if you could go fishing with him." I told him as his frown turned into an excited grin.**

**"Can we go mom?" he asked, as he turned to his mother and begged to come to LaPush. Rachel turned to me and gave me a dirty look and I laughed knowing what I had just did.**

**"Thanks little brother," she said looking at me and if looks could kill I would have been dead, causing me to let out a loud laugh. "We'll see son, maybe next summer," she told him causing him to slouch down in the chair and mumble disagreeable.**

**"That's too far away." he groaned, crossing his arms across his chest and pouted. I reached over and picked him up, and swung him around the room as his groans turned into giggles.**

**"Time will fly little bird, you'll see." I told him as I set him on his feet once again. I turned from him and finished my packing.**

**I had flew to London, England to visit my sister, who met and married her husband in New York while going to college and moved here after graduation to be near her new husbands family.**

**Robert was a nice guy. Very friendly and warm, he and Rachel fit together like a glove and it was apparent that they belonged together. They made me feel right at home while I visited these two weeks, and I adored their son Daniel, he took to me right away, and he stayed by my side the whole visit. **

**Rachel told me that he would miss me after I was gone, and I had to promise to visit again soon. I told her that the door swung both ways and she agreed that she would come to visit as well; hence me getting Daniel to talk his mother into coming to LaPush and would bug her until she did…hopefully, besides dad would love to see Daniel.**

**Dad was worried about her. He hadn't seen her in so long. Rachel had taken our mother's death the worse out of all of us. She wouldn't even come home on holidays while at school, she said the house had reminded her of mom and she just couldn't handle being there. I was sure she was over it by now, it had been ten years since our mother's death but she still hadn't come to visit.**

**Rebecca is Rachel's twin, Rebecca is also living away from home, she too had a hard time with our mothers death which kept her away, but she wasn't as bad as Rachel, at least Rebecca would come home every now and then, where Rachel wouldn't so we were going to Rachel.**

**Dad wanted to come with me, but his diabetes started acting up and the doctor's had to change his medication. They thought it would be best for him to miss the trip this time around. I told him we could change the reservations to another time when we could go together but dad wouldn't hear of it and demanded I go without him, he also made me promise to take plenty of pictures so he could see his grandson of who he hadn't met as of yet.**

**I hoped that Rachel had got over her fear of being at the house and come for a visit if for nothing else just so Dad could meet his grandson before he passed away. Sure dad could live another thirty years but with his diabetes acting up occasionally who knows, he could go tomorrow, and I think Rachel knows this so hopefully she will come home soon.**

**We had arrived at the airport as Rachel dropped me off. I walked over to where the man was tagging the bags, handing him mine. I received my ticket and hugged my family good-bye, with promises of them to come in the spring.**

**Rachel had to literally pry Daniel from my arms, because he wanted to come back with me and when that didn't work he begged me to stay. I felt bad when Rachel had to force the screaming four year old into the car and hugged me one last time as she got into the car herself and drove away. I watched as she disappeared into the sunset, leaving me standing in front of the airport. I hated to leave the little guy. I had gotten close to him and knew I would miss him as well.**

**I sighed and turned to enter the double doors as the door man gave me a sorrowful knowing smile. I walked to my gate and boarded the plane that would take me home.**

**I settled into my seat making sure to turn off my cell phone as was told to do on my arrival onto the airplane. I looked around at the other people who occupied the section with me. I was surprised there wasn't that many people on board the plane, unless they were in a different section, there couldn't be more than ten passengers that filled the seats leaving a great deal vacant, maybe most people rather fly during the day I thought to myself.**

**I had noticed there were a couple that sat up ahead a little ways that couldn't keep their hands off one another. I figured they were either on their honeymoon or just left it. There were a few men probably on business trips or coming home from them and then I had seen a woman flying alone. She was very pretty, long dark brown hair with a hint of mahogany streaked through it; she was petite and shaped very nicely from what I could see. **

**She had placed a bag above the seat and happened to look back at me and gave me a little smile and nodded her head as I did the same thing. She had the darkest chocolate brown eyes and a heart shaped face very pleasant to look at. I couldn't see her fingers to see if she was married and I thought once we were in the air, I would go sit next to her and introduce myself. She sat down and took out a book and started to read. I couldn't tell the name of the book but she seemed very interested in it.**

**The sign came on to take our seats and fasten our seatbelts as the stewardess stood up front and went through the emergency procedures.**

**It wasn't long before we were off and in the air. I waited awhile before getting up and making my way up the aisle and introducing myself to the pretty lady I had seen just before take-off.**

**"Excuse me." I said as she turned to look at me then smiled when she seen who I was.**

**"Yes." she said with a beautiful smile.**

**"Hi my name is Jacob. I was wondering if I could sit next to you and maybe we could talk a little…. I mean if you don't mind that is?" I asked. She looked at me surprised.**

**"Oh…of course you can, please have a seat." she said and moved the sweater that lay in the seat next to her. I took the seat and smiled at her.**

**"I'm Isabella," she said as she held out her hand for me to take. "I like to be called Bella though." she continued still smiling at me.**

**"It's nice to meet you Isabella, that likes to be called Bella," I said lightly shaking her hand and slowly giving it back to her.**

**"You have a beautiful smile." Bella said as a blush covered her cheeks. I had the feeling she said what was on her mind before she thought about what she said.**

**"And you have a beautiful blush." I told her as I ran my finger across her cheek lightly with a chuckle. That caused her to blush deeper.**

**"Where are you headed?" I asked hoping it was close to where I was going.**

**"Washington State." she said which caused me to smile even wider and wanted to jump for joy at the thought of her going to the same state I was going to. "And you, where are you headed?" she asked.**

**"Washington, as well." I chuckled.**

**"You're kidding, which part?" she asked chuckling with me at this point.**

**"La Push," I told her, still hoping that she would get even closer.**

**She almost squealed when I told her that, and it caused me to chuckle at her giddiness. "I'm going to Forks," she said.**

**"It's a small world is it not?" I asked her still chuckling at her sweetness.**

**"Yes it is," she said, "does your family live there as well?" she asked.**

**"Yes… I live with my Dad," I told her. "And you? Do you have family in Forks?" I asked her.**

**"Yes…I too live with my father, he is the chief of police there." she told me, as I looked at her in shock.**

**"No…this isn't possible…is it?" I mumbled.**

**"What…? What is it Jacob?" she speculated. **

**"You're last name wouldn't be Swan by any chance would it?" I asked, knowing it was, if her dad was chief of the police in Forks, it had to be who I was thinking of unless they changed chief's in the last two weeks, which I doubt that they had.**

**"Yes…Yes it is," she said. "Why do you asked? Do I know you?" she asked looking at me a little harder now.**

**"You're Bella Swan, Bella…it's me Jake…Jacob Black…Billy's son remember." I said.**

"**Oh…My…God…Jake…" she said as she looked me over, "What have you done to yourself, your huge…you know steroids are bad for you." she said, with a laugh.**

**"I don't do steroid Bella, and talking about me changing my god look at you, your gorgeous, where's that girl with the glasses you know the geeky little girl that used to be my best friend?" I asked her.**

**"Contacts and I guess I just grew up." she said. "As you evidently did Jake, I bet you have to fight off the girls with a stick, well if you fight them off." she said, laughing.**

**"Bella, I'm still waiting on that little girl that left me when she was ten years old and I was eight." I told her, and she smiled at me.**

**"Who knew we would meet up on an airplane headed home huh?" she said. I nodded my head, thinking back to the last time I saw Bella. **

**It was when my mom passed on; she flew to Washington just to be with me. She made her mom send her just so she could be with me during that ruff time in my life and she never left my side. Bella even slept in the same bed with me and held me when I cried myself to sleep, she was my best friend and I loved her and little did she know that I still carried a torch for her, always awaiting her return to Forks.**

**"So what were you doing in London?" I asked.**

**"Actually, I am coming from Paris, I just finished two years at a culinary school there and I'm heading home to open up a restaurant." she told me.**

**"Oh Bella…you always did like to cook, even those mud pies you forced me to eat." I said with a chuckle.**

**"I didn't make you eat those mud pies, I think you only ate them so it didn't hurt my feelings, but I didn't make you eat them." she answered. **

**"If my memory serves me right, I remember you telling me that they tasted like chocolate and wanted me to try one." I said.**

**Bella chuckled loudly "Guilty…I did say that, but it was only that one time." she said as she continued laughing.**

**I couldn't help but to watch her as she giggled, and remembering all the good times we had together. We lost contact with one another when her dad and mom divorced and her mom took her away to Phoenix, kicking and screaming the whole way. I talked to her on the phone a few times and she e-mailed me a few times, but then there was nothing.**

**"Bella, why did you stop talking to me?" I asked. **

**She lowered her head and sighed. "Mom didn't approve of our relationship Jake." she said, which surprised me because her dad and mom used to hang out at our house all the time, what could have happened to cause her mom to think our relationship was wrong? **

**"Why?" I asked really wanting to know now. **

**She started to tell me when the plane started to pitch. The seat belt sign came on and Bella looked at me with pure fear. I reached over and fastened her seat belt and took her hand in mine as she grabbed on tight. **

**"It's okay Bella, it's just a storm." I told her, then remembered Bella was afraid of storms, she had been at the house a number of times during storms and she would run to my side and cuddle next to me until the storm was over or fell asleep whatever came first. **

**I looked over at her, "its okay, Bella. I'm right here." she nodded her head but the fear was still present in her eyes. I fastened my seat belt and pulled her as close to me as I could as we waited it out.**

**The stormed seemed to be getting worse; the plane was shaking something fierce, it was pitching the plane all over the place then there was a large explosion. I looked out the window and the wing was on fire, lightning had struck one of the engines on the wing and it was burning. The plane started to do a nose dive, Bella was screaming loudly, fear was clearly evident in her voice, as it was with the other passengers.**

**I pulled her to me and ducked her head down on a pillow that was resting on her knees. I did the same thing and put my arm around her. I prayed harder than I ever had in my life. Here I was on a plane with the girl I had been waiting for. I had finally got her back into my life and the damn plane is going down in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. I prayed that Bella and I would make it through this, of course I wished everyone would but let's face it, we'll be lucky if any of us survive.**


	2. Chapter 2

YOU MUST SURVIVE

**A/N: Special thanks to the greatest beta in the world "JSH"…Donna you totally rock…you're the best, thanks girlfriend.**

**A/N: The characters of this story belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is all mine…enjoy…huggs**

CHAPTER TWO

WE'RE GOING DOWN.

* * *

><p>I pulled her to me and ducked her head down on a pillow that was resting on her knees. I did the same thing and put my arm around her. I prayed harder than I ever had in my life, here I was on a plane with the girl I had been waiting on forever. I had finally got her back into my life and the damn plane is going down in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, I prayed that Bella and I would make it through this, of course I wished everyone would but let's face it, we'll be lucky if any of us survive.<p>

I could tell the pilots did the best they could to make sure they got us down, because the plane evened out somewhat before it hit the water. It started to flip, throwing us all over the plane, ripping the plane apart and then there was just darkness.

I don't know how long I was out but it couldn't have been long for I was under water and began to swim to the top. I reached out and grabbed a piece of the plane that was floating on the water and began to kick my legs hard to get away from the plane before it went under. The only thing I could hear was the whining of the engine as it sprayed water into the air like a large sprinkler system with a lot of force, and to top it all off, there was a storm roaring over our heads. The engine stopped when one of the seats plowed into the turbines, triggering a huge explosion, that lead to the bits of metal and fabric being plummeted into the air, causing one of the wings to shear off and sink taking the engine with it.

I looked around remembering Bella, "Oh God Bella!" I screamed loudly hoping she would be alive and heard me calling for her, "Bella!" I screamed and then stopped to listen. With my wolf hearing I was sure I would hear her even if she was weak and just moaned out a cry for help, but once again nothing.

A tear left my eye, as I prayed. "Please…Please let her be alive." I looked around it was darker than before, but I could see better than an average human. I had seen a lot of passengers floating on top of the water and I knew I had to find her fast before the plane started to sink into the ocean.  
>I swam around and move through the bodies in the water looking for Bella, only to find many of the passengers deiced. Then I heard the tiniest of whimpers.<p>

I swung my head around to the sound, and witnessed someone barely moving in the water. I swam over to the barely moving person I grabbed her and flipped her over on her back. I let out the breath of air I didn't even know I was holding onto, and noticed that it was Bella. She was barely moving. The large gash on her head was weeping, and her arm looked as if it was broken.

I carefully placed her on a piece of floating wreckage I was suspended on and looked around to see if I could help anyone else. It had saddened me to see there wasn't anyone that I could help, now it was only Bella and I. I knew I had to get out of here, and fast. The plane had started to descend into the abyss and knowing it would cause a whirlpool, we would be pulled down with it so we had to get as far away from the crash scene as we could get.

Once I felt we were far enough away, I checked out Bella's wounds. I tore a piece of my shirt off and wrapped it around her head then took off my jacket and wrapped it around Bella's shoulders. I tied it to her so her arm laid across her chest and made sure it was tight enough so her arm couldn't move.

I straddled the piece of plane and brought Bella up into my arms and held her to my chest helping her to stay warm, and I watched the plane go down. I watched the pieces sink and people go down soon after, as the whirlpool sucked them under. I sighed thinking of how many people had died from this crash, and thanked god that he spared Bella and myself.

I looked around to see how close land was, and if there was any at all. It was hard to see with the rain pouring down and the hammering of the thunder ricocheting off the water, which made it louder than a normal thunderstorm sounded on land. The waves rose high, taking us with it and fell skimming us across the water until the next wave hit us and it would start all over again. I don't know how long we were out there, when the storm finally calmed to just a regular shower as the sun began to peek through the clouds and rise.

I heard Bella whimper again, and I looked down at her. She was still unconscious, and I knew I had to get her to land and take care of her wounds especially her broken arm, as soon as possible. I looked around, and saw an outline of what could be an island far off in the distance. I laid Bella on the piece of fuselage and began to kick as fast as I could towards the island. It didn't take any time at all to get there, I pushed the piece of wreckage onto the shore, and lifted Bella up into my arms, and laid her on the sand. I picked up the piece of fuselage and positioned it so it wouldn't float off into the ocean, thinking that I may need it for something later.

I returned to Bella and checked her arm. I thanked god that she was still out of it. I found a plank of wood and some vines from one of the trees and laid it at my feet. I slowly removed the jacket I used to hold Bella's arm in place, and started to straightened out her arm. I pulled at it hard and fast, trying to put her arm back into place. She screamed in agony and passed out once again. I placed the plank of wood on her arm and wrapped it with my jacket and tied it with the vines I pulled from the tree.

I removed the material from Bella's head and checked the cut on her forehead, it seemed to be healing on its own. It had stopped bleeding, so I wrapped another piece of fabric from my shirt around it. I didn't have any antibiotic or antiseptic cream to put on the cut and I hoped it wouldn't get infected.

I looked around my surroundings, the only thing I could see was water and a lot of large boulders lined up at one end of the shore. At the other end was an opening, it looked like a cave, and behind me was trees, lots and lots of trees. I didn't know what was on the other side, but for now I had to seek shelter for myself and Bella, more so for Bella.

I leaned over and picked her up carefully and carried her in the direction of the cave. I laid her on the sand. I didn't want to carry her into the cave. I didn't know what was in there if there was some kind of animal I would have to fight I didn't want Bella in my arms. I walked in, and it looked more like a room. It was close off in the back with no exit, only an entrance which was good enough for shelter, the gods truly were looking out for us.

I made sure there wasn't any kind of spiders or insects around and went out to get Bella.

I picked her up once again and took her into the cave and laid her on the ground. I went out and dragged the fuselage inside. I laid it on the ground of the cave and gathered some dead grass and banana leaves. I brought them back and laid them out on the fuselage making Bella a bed and laid her on it and covered her with a few of the banana leaves.

I glanced around the cave to see if there was anything I could use and found some flint. I walk out of the entrance and grabbed a rock and some dry sticks and more of the dead grass and larger rocks. I made a circle on the sand and piled the dead grass into the center and laid a few of the twigs on top. I placed the flint next to the dried grass and smacked it with the smaller rock until the grass started to smoke. I gently blew on the grass and in no time the twigs caught fire. I added more, after a while the twigs started to burn steady. I added a bigger piece of wood onto the fire, and when the flames rose higher, I began to add more wood so it could burn for awhile. I gathered a few more pieces of wood to last the rest of the day, then I went back to checked on Bella. She was still unconscious, as I ran a finger down her cheek and kissed her oh so lightly on her cheek.

"Don't worry honey, I'll take care of you, I won't let anything happen to you," I told her not knowing if she could hear me or not, but I knew I would die before I would let anything happen to her. I prayed she would wake up soon and hoped she wouldn't be in too much pain, then thought that maybe it was a good thing she was out at least she wouldn't be in any pain while she was. I softly ran my finger through her hair then stood up and went back to work.

I went to get a large tree limb about an inch circumference. I searched around for a rock that was pointed on one end, and began to hit one end of the stick to make it sharp. I wished I had the knife I carried in my pocket but with flying I had to leave it at home. After the stick was sharp enough at one end, I went to the edge of the water and wadded out a little and speared a few fish.

I brought it back to the fire and used the rock that had a sharp end and sheared the scales off the fish the best I could. I cut open the belly and scoped out its inners, then laid it on one of the rocks close to the fire. I did this with each of the fish, and went out and found a few coconuts. I scored it with the edge of the rock and pounded it with my fist till it broke in half. I left the milky substance inside, using a sharp rock once again, I scoped out the coconut of each one onto the leaf and kept the cocoanut shells for future use.

Once the fish were cooked through, I tasted it and to my surprise it tasted kind of good. I saved some for Bella incase she woke up. I took one of the cocoanut shells and filled it with water and placed it over the fire hoping it would boil out the salt but with no luck I knew I had to go look for a water source somewhere. Bella was still out and I began to worry, she had been out all day, the sun was starting to go down. I went in and lay down next to Bella and tried to talk to her hoping she would wake up.

"Bella honey wake up, please wake up for me sweetheart," I begged with no luck. I sighed, with my body heat being so hot to begin with I couldn't really tell if she was running a fever, it didn't feel like she was, Bella felt cool to me which usually meant she was normal and I prayed I was right.

I needed to check out the surrounding area, as far as I knew there could have been civilization on the other side of those trees. I had to go see if I could find out what was around us. I went and brought the fish and the coconut milk in and set it next to Bella incase she woke up while I was gone.

I ran to the trees and took off my jeans and left them on the sand and tied my boxers to my leg and took off into the forest. I ran fast and hard I covered the whole island, it was small only five miles in circumference. I did come across a pond. I tasted the water and it was salt free, I would have to come back and get some for later. I also found a watermelon patch, some strawberries and some wild berries. I could come back to get those as well. I also found out there were some small animals on the island, rabbits mostly, how they got here I had no idea but they would work when we needed meat. We wouldn't use them much only now and again depending how long we were on the island and hopefully that wouldn't be long. I hoped they were hunting for us but I didn't know for sure how far off course we were while on the plane during the storm, hopefully they will check the surrounding islands in hope that any of the passengers lived and made it to one of them.

I made it back to the cave and phased back and slipped on my boxers and went in to check on Bella she was still out I added some more wood to the fire and laid down next to Bella and pulled her close. I hoped that if someone was searching for us they would see the fire and come save us and with that I finally drifted off to sleep.

The morning came and I looked over at Bella who was still asleep or unconscious I didn't know which, "Bella honey can you hear me?" I asked with no luck. "Bella please sweetheart wake up for me let me know your alright," I pleaded. She still didn't move, "God please let her be alright!" I prayed. I got up to check on the fire and added some more wood to it.

I walked to the beach and found that some of the luggage had floated to shore. I pulled it out of the water hoping there was something in them we could use to survive. I drug them to the cave and looked through them mostly men's clothing but there was a cosmetic bag it was lined with plastic and it was pretty big I decided to use it to hold water from the pond.

Seeing the cosmetic bag reminded me of the couple on the plane, they were just starting their lives together only to be ended in such away, I felt for their family, for all the families of the passengers on the plane that was lost.

Then it dawned on me that Bella and I were on that plane as well, our families would think we were dead, the thought of dad going through that loss was unbearable to me, and Charlie would be going through the same. At least dad had the twins Charlie only had Bella. I looked up at the sky and prayed that we get off this island soon so our families won't suffer any more than they have to.

As I continued going through the luggage I found a few things I could use, one being clean dry clothes. I could rip them up to use for Bella's wound on her head. I went in and carefully pulled off the fabric and noticed the skin around the cut was red and puffy looking, "Shit," I cried out, it infected. I removed the bandage and took the cosmetic bag to the pond, filling it with water. Once I got back I took one of the coconut shells and poor the water into it. I placed it over the fire. After awhile it began to boil. I pulled it off and let it cool, and started to go through the bags again. I was lucky to find some medication, some antibiotic's and some Neosporin ointment.

I know you're not supposed to use someone else's medicine but I had no choice, Bella could die from this infection. With the water and a clean piece of rag, I dipped it into the water and cleaned the area. I opened one of the antibiotic gel tabs and sprinkled it onto Bella's tongue. I knew it would have a bitter taste but if I gave her water she couldn't swallow. I just hoped that by pouring it on her tongue it would melt and get into her blood stream quicker. I did take a few drops of water and dropped it on her tongue. I spread some of the ointment on her wound and I wrapped her head with one of the clean rags I made from one of the shirts from the suitcase.

"Bella honey please wake up for me please honey, can you hear me baby." I asked but still nothing, "Please let this work," I begged.

I ran back to the forest and picked some berries and grabbed one of the watermelons and brought it back. When I got back I cleaned the berries and placed them in one of the bowls I made. I found a pocket knife in the cosmetic bag that I cut up the watermelon with it. I placed it in one of the smaller bags and zipped it up to keep it from going bad in the sun and put it in the cave for later. I went fishing again, and this time it was easier with the pocketknife to cut up the fish to fry it over the fire.

I started marking the wall of the cave for everyday we were on the island, it had been a week already and Bella still hadn't woke up. I was really starting to worry about her. I had ran out of the antibiotic's I found and was applying to the cut on Bella's head. It was looking much better but I just hoped it was enough.

That night Bella began to shiver. "Bella, wake up honey, are you cold? Please tell me your just cold sweetheart," she didn't answer, she was running a fever.

I ran to get more of the banana leaves and I added a lot of wood to the fire. I laid down next to her and wrapped myself around her, I tucked her head into my shoulder, she shook for awhile, but then she finally stopped. Bella had sweat pouring off of her and I felt like I was in a sauna but I didn't move, she had to stay warm. Finally I fell asleep, I felt like I was dreaming, someone was calling to me from far away, and it was getting closer.

"Jake…Jake….Jake…" I opened my eyes and heard the sweet voice of Bella, "Jake…" I turned to look at Bella.

"Bella, Bella…oh Bella I was so worried about you, how do you feel sweetheart?" I asked her as I sat up and looked down on her.

"I'm burning up Jake get off of me," she said, as I moved over and chuckled, looking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

YOU MUST SURVIVE

A/N: Special thanks to the greatest beta in the world "JSH"…Donna you totally rock…you're the best, thanks girlfriend.

A/N: The characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is all mine.

CHAPTER THREE

FAMILY SORROW

* * *

><p>Billy's P.O.V.<br>"Yeah Sam…Charlie's coming here first before he goes to pick up Jake and Bella from the airport."

"Yeah, isn't that something, I didn't know that either. Well I'm glad at least we won't have to send two people to pick them up."

"No, I don't think Jake knows that Bella will be on the same flight, it's been years since they've seen each other, wouldn't that be funny if they come all that way on the same plane and not even know there on the same flight," I chuckled.

"Well, Charlie was over last night and said he had to pick up Bella today at the airport, I asked him what flight she was on and he told me and it just so happened it was the same flight Jake was on, I told Charlie and he thought it was funny too, he told me he would just pick them both up and bring them over here, that's when I decided to have the bonfire to welcome them home."

"Okay Sam, hey listen, thank Emily for cooking up all the food will ya? Okay, Sam, will see you in a little while, bye." I smiled as I hung up the phone with a chuckled.

It was something else to realize that Bella was coming home today on the same flight as Jake. Charlie said Bella had been in Paris at some culinary school and was coming to Forks to open a restaurant. Charlie was beside himself with happiness that Bella was coming home, he had missed her so much but so had Jake, he would talk about her all the time.

Poor Charlie wouldn't be in the house two minutes before he was given the third degree by Jake. Jake and Bella belong together, I'm so glad she's coming home. I don't care what the elders say I know Jake imprinted on her when they were young, there's nothing normal about their relationship.

"FLASHBACK"

That day at the beach when they were oh so young, Sarah and I had Bella for the day; we had taken them to the beach. Jake and Bella had started building sand castles, well mostly Jake was building them, Bella was making mud pie's mostly, that she could always get Jake to sample from time to time, she had the idea that the sand castle was their home, and she was cooking them dinner, she had picked up one of the mud pies for Jake to sample as he gave her a look of despair, him knowing he would have to eat yet again one of Bella's mud pies, when they froze staring at one another, it was only for a split second, and all though I didn't find that strange, what followed did give me reason to pause. A strange mist floated off the water and creped along the sand and encircled around Jake and Bella, it swirled ferociously as the sand incorporated into tornado like circle, before abruptly stopping, the sand fell to their feet. I looked over at Sarah who had seen it too. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Sarah nervously, she raised her eyebrows as the corners of her lips curved into her normal beautiful smile.

"If you're asking me if they imprinted…I would have to say yes, but maybe you should dive into those books of yours and find out for sure," she replied. I looked back at Jake and Bella who went back to their game of playing house and was acting as if nothing had happened.  
>I went home and dove into my books, finding nothing as to what had happened on the beach earlier, but as I thought about it I was sure that what had happened and no one could tell me any differently, the look in those kids eyes was un mistakable, and no matter what anyone else says will make me think any differently.<br>I did approach Charlie and he didn't believe me any more than the elders did, but we knew what we saw.  
>Jake and Bella has stayed close ever since, well until Renee decided to cut out with Bella, and it broke Jake and Charlie's hearts. I knew they'll be together again and they'll pick up from where they left off, I know it…I just know it.<p>

"END OF FLASHBACK"

xXx

"Hey old man where you at?" Charlie yelled as he came into the Black's house.

"Out back Charlie," I called, watching the pack running around doing this and that to get ready for the cookout. Sam was getting the grill ready for the hamburgers, and Emily and Kim were placing the food on the table and covered it so the flies didn't attack it. Paul and Jared were getting the cooler filled with water, beer and soft drinks. Seth and Leah sat in two of the chairs arguing with one another, Brady and Collin were throwing the football back and forth to one another. I looked up to see Charlie make his way through the back door.

"What time is it? When do you have to leave to pick up Jake and Bella?" I asked Charlie.

"Not for thirty minutes or so." here replied, and reached for a beer, popping the top off and sat down next to me.  
>Just then, Quil and Embry burst through the door.<p>

"Quil…Embry what the hell are you doing running through here like that!" I yelled.

"You guys aren't listening to the radio?" Quil asked clearly upset.

"No, why? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Turn on the radio," Embry called, "A plane went down over the Atlantic coming from London, they say there's no survivor's so far." he spouted.  
>"What!" Charlie yelled as Embry turned on the radio.<p>

A lot of static and then, " Flight 241 out of London on its way to New York has crashed, there's no word whether there are survivors as of now, Again flight 241 on route to New York has crashed, we will update as we get more information." the announcer said.

Everyone just froze as Charlie and I just looked at one another in shock.

"There has to be some mistake, this can't be possible, can it?" I asked, I looked around at everyone as they looked at Charlie and me. I just kept shaking my head, "Charlie…it's a mistake right?" I asked as a single tear rolled down my face.

"Just hold on old man, let me call the station and find out what's going on before we jump to any conclusions." Here replied, getting up and walked inside to phone the station.

The guys stood around and whispered to one another.

I heard Emily call Sam as he grab her and held her in his arms as Jared did the same with Kim. I swallowed hard and prayed there was some mistake. I can't lose my son, not like this. I put my head in my hands and prayed harder. "Please…Please let there be a mistake…" I said over and over. "I'm suppose to go first…me not Jake, not my boy." the tears were falling now, I was so afraid. Emily came over and put her arms around me as I looked into her eyes. "It's a mistake…that all…it's just a mistake!" I told her.

"Sure, sure Billy it has to be a mistake." she said calmly.

Charlie walked out of the house, he was pale, he stared out into space before he said anything.

"The plane went down over the Atlantic, they've had search planes out for the last two hours, they haven't found anything or even any evidence of a crash, the plane is just missing. They said there's a storm out at sea, and it's hard for them to see anything, but as soon as the storm lets up they'll send out more help to search." he spoke, and sat down where he stood. Charlie put his head into his hands and started chanting Bella's name. The gang got quiet and Emily and Kim began to cry into their imprints chest.

"What do we do Charlie? I can't just sit here and wait! I'll go nuts!" I asked him. Charlie looked over at me and nodded.

"Pack some clothes, were going to New York. I'll be back to get you." Charlie said.

"I'll call the airport, Charlie and make the reservations for you." Emily stated.

"Thanks Emily, I appreciate it." Charlie answered. She ran inside and picked up the phone as Charlie left.

"Come on Billy I'll help you pack." Kim queried, and pushed me into my bedroom.

Kim grabbed my suit case and packed my clothes, she asked me questions about my medication and what I would need. I answered her as much as I could. Once I was ready, I waited on the front porch for Charlie to return. Embry and Quil came walking up with suit cases of their own.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as Sam came around from the back.

"I'm sending them with you Billy." Sam said. I nodded my head as they came onto the porch and dropped their bags next to mine, just as Charlie drove up.  
>"Let's go old man." he said.<p>

"I'm sending Quil and Embry with you, and I'll drive you to the airport." Sam told Charlie.

Charlie looked at all of us and nodded his head. "Okay Sam let get going." he said, as we all piled into Sam's car, Emily and Kim gave us a hug, asking us to let them know what happens, we agreed, and Sam drove us to the airport.

We arrived at the airport in New York a few hours later and went to the security station. Charlie told him who we were and they told us that they had a special area for the families of the passenger's of flight 241. They led us to the area to find at least fifty people standing around, some crying some yelling at the person at the desk and some just pacing the floor. We approached the desk and told them we had family on the flight that went down. The staff asked us what their names were and checked them off the list once they found them. They told us they would let us know if they found out anything, that's when Charlie's anger got too be too much for him to handle and went off.

"You listen to me, my name is Charlie Swan I am Chief of Police in the Town of Forks Washington, I know how this works so don't give me this soft blow crap…I want to know what happened and I want to know now! My daughter and my best friend's son were on that flight, what the hell happened?" Charlie yelled.

"Sir…I understand that your distraught over your daughter, we really don't know anything yet, only that it went down at three am this morning, there was a storm, it hit fast and the pilots couldn't get out of the way fast enough, evidently lightning hit one of the engine's that what usually happens when a plane goes down during a storm such as this, they have planes out looking for any survivors, their doing as much as they can, the storm is slowing things down, as soon as the storm lets up we will have a full force out looking for them, I promise and as soon as we know something we will let you know," she replied calmly.  
>"See that you do," Charlie growled and stormed away.<p>

"Ma'am?" I asked, "My son, Jacob Black was on that flight."

"Yes sir?" she answered.

"What are the chances that there are any survivors?" I asked. She looked at me solemnly.

"There's a chance there's survivors sir, that's all I can tell you." she said.

"But what are the chances that he's is still alive?" I asked her. She looked down and let out a deep breath.

"Not good sir. I'm sorry," she told me. I nodded.

"Thank you for your honesty." I replied and turned my chair around and joined Charlie.

"Billy, Jake's a wolf, he has a better chance than anyone, and if he knows Bella's on that flight, he'll die to protect her." Embry told me and Charlie confidently.  
>"Thanks Embry, I know your right, let's just pray that their alright." I told him.<p>

We sat for hours watching everyone do whatever it is they do to get through this sort of thing. Embry and Quil laid on the floor and fell asleep while Charlie and I talked a little about this and that mostly remembering when the kids where young. I was hopeful that Jake and Bella would be okay, and I reassured Charlie that Embry was right when he said that Jake would protect Bella with his life. Charlie knew how Jake felt about Bella, he also knew that Jake would make sure Bella was alright, if all possible.

By the time the storm let up they had everything in the air they could searching for survivors, they had been out all day, Charlie had called Renee, her and Phil had showed up at the airport. Charlie and Renee went at it for a while. Charlie laying blame on Renee, saying if she hadn't sent her to Paris this wouldn't have happened and how he should have fought her for custody of Bella, maybe she would have been alright if she would have stayed in Forks. Renee held her own, saying that it was Bella's choice to go to Paris, she paid for it herself it was what she wanted to do, she was an adult now and made her own choices and told him he never would have won custody of Bella. Finally they calmed down and decided to agree to disagree.

They would update us every now and again, if you want to call it that, their update consisted of how they haven't found anything yet, they flew over a few islands with no luck, they also told us that if they were off course they could be anywhere, they said the ocean is a big place it could take weeks before they found anything if they found anything at all.

We waited and waited, then waited some more, still nothing. It had been four days and they still hadn't found anything, not even a piece of the airplane. They said if they didn't find anything soon there wouldn't be anything to find. A week had passed, and they were stopping the search after a week with no evidence of the plane what so ever, there were no chance of survivors. Of course everyone went off including Charlie.

"That's my baby out there! You're just going to stop looking!" he yelled.

"There's nothing else we can do, it's been a week, even if there were something out there, and it would be gone by now." the search and rescue people told us. Charlie steamed and huffed until he threatened to put him in jail, the boys and I got him settled down, then decided we should head home. Renee wanted to know if we were going to have a service for them, which set Charlie off again.

"She's my daughter too Charlie." Renee said, crying her eyes out, I lost her just like you did, at least I deserve some kind of closure." she cried. Charlie walked up to her and hugged her and agreed to a service.

"I know she's alive, I'd feel it in here if she wasn't." Charlie said, as he pointed to his chest where his heart is, "I know she's alive, we'll have a service, but I know she's coming home to me." he said as he walked off.

I agreed with Charlie, I believe it too, I would feel it in my heart if Jake was gone, felt that he is still alive and believed he will come home soon.


	4. Chapter 4

YOU MUST SURVIVE

A/N: "LEMON ALERT."

**A/N: Special thanks to the greatest beta in the world "JSH"…Donna you totally rock…you're the best, thanks girlfriend.**

**A/N: the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is all mine.**

CHAPTER FOUR

JUST THE TWO OF US

* * *

><p>"Bella, Bella…oh Bella I was so worried about you, how do you feel sweetheart?" I asked her as I sat up and looked down on her.<br>"I'm burning up Jake get off of me," she said, as I moved over and chuckled looking at her.

I stood up as Bella tried to sit up. She groaned and lay back down.  
>"What the hell hit me?" she complained and closed her eyes and put a hand on her head.<p>

"Don't you remember what happened honey?" I asked her. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I could see the wheels turning in her head as her eyes became larger.

"The plane! It went down," she answered trying to sit up again.  
>I bent down and held her down. "Lay still honey, you've got a concussion." I soothed.<p>

"A concussion? How long have I been out?" she asked groggily.

"A week. You've had me scared to death honey." I whispered softly.

"A week! I've been out a week? Where are we?" she asked. I looked around.

"I'm not sure…some island," I replied.

"Some island, Jake…will they find us?" she asked, clearly worried.  
>"I hope so honey."<p>

"What happened? How did we get here?"

"I found you after the plane went down, I put you on a piece of the fuselage pushing it as I swam here to this island." I answered.

"How far from the plane did you have to swim?" she asked. I knew she wanted to know if I swam a long way, and if it was so far away from the crash that they wouldn't find us.

"Not far Bells, but we must have been way off course. I haven't even seen or heard a plane anywhere near us, and I know they would have been hunting for us by now." I calmly responded.

"Can we survive out here? And if so for how long?" Bella asked worried.

"For as long as we need to Bells, don't worry honey, I'll take care of you." I promised her.

"I know you will Jake, it's just Charlie and Billy must be losing it, they must think were dead," she said, "And what if the people that are searching for us think everyone died on that plane? We could be out here for the rest of our lives!"

"No we won't Bells, I'll figure something out if they don't find us soon." I told her. She smiled at me.

"How hurt am I?" she asked, as she felt her head and tried to move her arm, then looked down at her arm with her make shift cast. "Is it broke?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so honey, and you have a nice cut on your head, I've been taking care of it though it's getting better." I told her. "Speaking of that, I need to change the bandage on your head." I continued.

I walked over and got some water and some clean bandages and went back to her.

"Lay still." I advised her, and I took off the old bandage, cleaned the cut as she hissed.

"Does it hurt bad?" I asked.

"No…well a little." She answered trying to be brave. I smiled at her and put some ointment on her cut, replacing the bandage.

"It's getting better," I told her, "it was infected. I put some ointment that I found in one of the suitcases and some antibiotics that I gave to you while you were out."

"You gave me someone else's medicine?" she asked.

"Bells, I had too you could have died, didn't you hear me when I said it was infected, you started running a fever last night that's why I held you all night to sweat out the fever and I guess it worked cause your awake now, I have been trying to wake you up for a week." I informed her.

"I'm sorry Jake, here you've been taking care of me and I'm complaining… I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"It's okay Bells I've just been so worried about you. Thank god you're awake."

"Thank you Jake for taking such good care of me." Bella said.

"No problem Bells, you know I would always take care of you," I replied. The corners of her lips curved into a beautiful smile.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to try and eat? You really should try and eat something," I asked Bella.

"Sure, sure Jake, but I guess we don't have a whole lot to eat though huh?" she mused.

"I found a few things to eat. I'll get you something."

I got up and ran to the bag where the watermelon was and pulled out some, placing it on one of the banana leaves, then I brought it over to her.

"Here Bells try some of this," as I helped her sit up and leaned her again the wall of the cave, and gave her some watermelon.

"I'll be right back!" I reassured Bella, as I ran out and grabbed the spear I made, to spear a few more fish.

I looked over in the direction of the cave, and noticed Bella watching me. I prepared some fish for the both of us to eat.

"Here try this." I handed Bella over a side of freshly cooked fish.

"Wow, this is good Jake!" she said surprised and I couldn't help but smile and gave her some coconut milk.

After Bella ate, she sat there looking at me.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Actually…yeah," she said, "Will you help me get up?" she asked. I looked at her, thinking that it wasn't a good idea.

"Maybe you should wait awhile before you get up and move around, you took a really bad knock on your head Bells." I stated.

"Come on Jake, you can help me, I've been laying here for a week you said so yourself, I need to stretch my legs." Bella pleaded. I sighed and went over and helped her up, she wobbled a little but held on to my arm as she ventured out of the cave.

"Well I have to say it's beautiful here." she said surprised. I had to chuckle.  
>"Yeah I guess I've really been too busy to notice." I answered Bella.<p>

"What's on the other side of those trees?" she asked.

"More trees then more water." "Hummm…so it just a small island then huh?" she questioned.

"Pretty much Bells." I told her as we walked down the beach.

"Jake are we the only ones who make it out of the crash alive?" she asked.  
>"I'm afraid so honey." I replied. She sighed and stared off at the ocean.<p>

"Oh god Jake…it's so awful, all those people…and were alive… I guess we should be thankful were alive, even though were stuck here on this island alone." She sobbed a little.

"Yeah it is awful honey, and yeah I'm thankful, especially since you woke up, I was really scared Bells." I told her, cringing. She turned to me and laid her hand on the side of my face, as I leaned into her hand.

"I'm sorry I worried you Jake." she told me.

"It wasn't your fault honey, I'm just glad you're alive."

"Me too, thanks to you," she said, and I smiled down at her.

"I think I should sit down now," Bella informed me, and leaned into my chest. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the cave and sat her down on the make shift bed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah Jake, I just think I need to rest some more." She answered me. I nodded as she laid down a closed her eyes.

I decided to get some more water and strawberries and cleaned them for our dinner.

xXx

Bella and I have been here a month with no sign of a rescue, we haven't heard or seen a plane the whole time we've been here, Bella hasn't complain at all. She says she loves it here, we've went for walks through the forest and she picked some wild berries and strawberries, she even took a bath in the pond a few times. We talked about everything, and I don't think there is anything we don't know about one another, it's as though we were never separated all those years ago. It was a daily thing for me to catch fish, and she would in return cook it. Bella even made a fruit salad out of the fruit we've found on the island. I would make a giant bonfire at night to see if anyone could see us, hoping that maybe someone would notice. Maybe, just maybe come and rescue us, but nothing so far.

xXx

It's been three months now and still no sigh of help; I'm still marking the wall of the cave to keep track of how long we've been here. Bella's arm is healing well, she can move her fingers now and she says it itches underneath the jacket I tied to her arm to keep the plank on, she keeps trying to take it off, but I won't let her, it needs time to heal. I'm no doctor, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

We were lying in bed one night and I was holding Bella close to me because it gets a little chilly here at night.

"Jake."

"Yeah."

"I love you," she said, I looked down at her with a puzzled look, what does she mean by that? Does she love me like a friend or is she in love with me like a boyfriend? I hope it's the latter; I've been in love with her for so long and waited for her to say those words to me forever.

"I love you too sweetheart." I answered her back. She turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

"No Jake I mean I really love you." She whispered.

My eyes still on hers, I lowered my head to softly kiss her lips, she kissed me back, so I thought I would take it a little further. I took the tip of my tongue and ran it along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing me to enter. Our tongues danced together as our kiss became passionate. I moaned in her mouth, pulling her closer to me, she threw her leg over my hip and pushed her body as close as she could get to me. I knew she was able to feel my arousal and what her closeness was doing to me.

"Jake." she moaned as my lips traveled down her neck leaving soft kisses in their wake. I nibbled on the lobe of her ear

.  
>"I love you Bells." I whispered in her ear.<p>

"I love you too, Jake." she moaned softly, and I crushed my lips back to hers. Our kiss became fiery.

"Jake, make love to me." she whimpered, and I pulled away to look her in the eyes.

"Are you sure honey, we don't have any protection here." I said breathless.

"I don't care Jake…I want you here and now." She commanded.

Bella rubbed her good arm down my chest and rested at the waist line of my boxers, she dipped her finger inside and lightly stroked across the head of my member. I groaned in pleasure, she pulled my boxers down and stroked me a few times and I removed her shirt, and gazed at the beauty in front of me.

"You're so beautiful Bells." I told her.

I kissed her again and made my way down her neck to the collarbone and to her nipples. I took them one at a time into my mouth and flicked my tongue across the pink pebbles that caused her to arch her back in pleasure. Bella reached down and fought to pull her shorts down and I helped pull them off as she lies naked in front of me.

"God Bella, you're so beautiful honey," I had to tell her again.

She stroked my member as I slid my hand down and rubbed her mound lightly, paying special attention to her nub, and she hissed. I slid one finger into her wet core and she moaned my name.

"You're so wet Bells." I breathed, and I added a second finger, pushed in and out. I picked up speed and she bucked her hips in rhythm with my ministration.

"Jake I'm so close." She cooed.

"Cum for me Bells." I called back. That was enough to bring Bella over the edge and she screamed my name in pleasure. I kept up my ministration until she came down from her high. I hovered over her, resting my arms on the make shift bed keeping my weight off of her and poised myself at her entrance.

"Are you sure Bella?" I asked before I continued.

"Please Jake I want you so bad!"

"What do you want Bella, you have to tell me what you want honey," I toyed with her a little.

"I want you inside of me…please." she moaned, and I slid into her, gently pulled out and back in very slowly. We both moaned in pleasure.

"God Bells you feel so good honey,"  
>"Faster Jake, harder." She gritted, and I sped up and buried myself into her over and over again." I couldn't help but moan knowing I wouldn't last much longer.<p>

"Jake I'm so close baby, I love you so much."  
>"Show me honey." I told her.<p>

I continued banging into her over and over as I went deeper and deeper into her core; it took everything I had not to explode inside her. She was close, I could feel her. Finally she went over the edge, clamping down around my member and her sweet goodness flowed all over my length. I moaned and pulled out of her, wrapping my hand around my length I pumped a couple of time and released on top Bella's stomach, yelling her name.

I collapsed to the side of  
>Bella, and we came down from our high together.<p>

I reached over and kissed her sweet lips. I had waited so long for her to love me this way or even just tell me she was in love with me and finally it has happened. I'm the happiest man that ever lived, even though being stuck on a deserted island, I couldn't be any happier.

I jumped up and lifted her up and carried her to the water's edge and sat us both in the water and cleaned us both. I stood back up and carried Bella back to bed where we cuddled.

"Jake,"

"Hummm,"

"Why didn't you get off inside me?" I looked over at her and kissed her lips softly.

"Bells were on an island with no way off, if I get you pregnant, how do we handle something like that?"

"Yeah I guess, but when we get home, you'll do it differently won't you?" I chuckled.

"Whatever you want Bells," I told her, as we cuddled and gave way to asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

YOU MUST SURVIVE

A/N: A Special thanks to my awesome Beta for all she's done for me and this story…You Rock girlfriend…thank you…

A/N: All characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers, All but Tatika and this plot is all mine…enjoy.

CHAPTER FIVE

A FUNERAL AND A WEDDING

Billy POV

We kept putting off the service for Jake and Bella, hoping there would be some news but none ever came. Charlie kept calling a friend he had that worked at the Aviation Service who was keeping an eye out for any information about the crash. It had been a month since word came about the crash. Renee was calling and going off on Charlie telling him he was dragging his feet about the service but the more Charlie thought about it the more he didn't want to have the service, he thought as I did that in having a service for Jake and Bella it would be admitting that they were dead and he didn't want that and neither did I.

"She's gone Charlie…except it!" Renee would yell, and Charlie would argue back, telling her that she was alive only for Renee to slam the phone down in Charlie's ear. The last time she called she told him she was coming to Forks and if there wasn't a services planned that she would take care of it herself, like it or not. Charlie ending their constant fights, saying 'he wouldn't be there', he wasn't having a service for his daughter when he felt that she was still alive.

Believe me when I tell you it was really a mess between those two.

Charlie hung out a lot at my house since that day. I knew he did it because he didn't want to spend the time alone at his house, thinking of Bella and I'm glad he did because I did the same thing, when I was alone I did nothing but sit and think about Jake. I hoped that he had saved Bella and the two of them were surviving on some island somewhere out there. I knew Jake was inventive, I hoped that they had all the resources at their disposal that they needed to survive. I had to think that way, or I would have lost my mind a long time ago.

I would tell Charlie of my day dreams when he would get those long distant looks and I could tell he was thinking about Bella. He would just smile, nod his head in agreement and we would go back to what we were doing before. Only trying to keep our mind off things. We would mostly watch whatever game was on at the time.

Rachel called a lot, checking on me to make sure I was doing okay. She blamed herself saying if she would have come home more often, Jake wouldn't have had to come out to see her and he wouldn't have been on that plane. I said for her to stop blaming herself, if anyone is to blame it was me, Jake had tried to talk me into putting off our trip to London and I wouldn't hear of it. Of course she reprimanded me for blaming myself, so I said that I would make a deal with her, if she would stop blaming herself then I would stop blaming myself…She agreed and it seemed to work.

Rebecca was another story, she came home, she was distraught over the news of her brother and Bella accident. Rebecca remembered Bella when they were young and she felt equally as sad for Bella's disappearance, as she did Jake. She decided to stay here with me now, so she could take care of me. I told her I could manage on my own, but she wouldn't hear of it, she gave up her apartment in Seattle and moved home, and right back into her room again. She sees a lot of Paul, and of course when Paul set eyes on her for the first time he imprinted on her! Haha…boy will Jake go off when he gets home.

But I have to admit Paul has settled down a lot since he has been with Rebecca, of course she would have his head on a stick if he hadn't, Sam says she's good for him, and I would have to agree, the only problem I have with it is his eating me out of house and home.

Sam came to me the other day, he and Emily had found out she was pregnant and wondered what we thought about having a wedding.

He wanted to make sure we would be okay with it and wondered if it was too soon after Bella and Jake's plane crash. I told him I didn't see anything wrong with it as a matter of fact it was a good idea, if nothing else to get everyone in a better mood. So they have planned the wedding for next month. Emily has everyone involved in it and it does keep everyone's mind off of Bella and Jake mostly.

I just hope that they don't think about the fact that Jake and Bella are missing the wedding, other than that it should liven up the group.

Charlie thought a wedding was a good idea as well, so much so that he offered to pay for the catering. Charlie had said that Emily shouldn't have to cook for her own wedding. Charlie hired a caterer to meet with Emily and told her to give the caterer her order and to choose anything she wanted, which she did. Chicken and salmon was the main course, what else she chose I don't know, so I guess I'll have to wait to see what else is on the menu.

Charlie's grown rather close to Sam and Emily since he had spent a lot of time here on the reservation, he was even thinking about changing jobs.

The police department here on the reservation had offered him a job as the police chief, and I think he is seriously thinking about taking it. If he does there's a house that comes with it so that would mean a move for him as well. I know I would love to have him close, same with most of the pack, and since Harry passed away a few months ago, he's spending a lot of time with Sue, so you never know where that will go.

I think Sue would be good for him, they are so much alike, and the guys spend a lot of time over at Sue's with Charlie watching the game, and I have to say, I've been there a lot myself. Sue has picked up cooking on Sundays for the pack, giving Emily that day for herself and Sam. Even though Sam spends a lot of time next door, watching the game with us, but lately Emily and the girls have been going to Seattle for some shopping on Sunday's.

xXx

It's been a six weeks since Jake and Bella's disappearance and still no word from anyone about their whereabouts. But we still have faith. Charlie and I still believe their alive out there somewhere and refuse to admit to anyone that they are dead. We know in our hearts their okay and will be home with us someday.

Renee showed up yesterday on her high horse, mad as hell because Charlie and I still haven't done anything about Bella's and Jake's service.

She said she's going to plan a service and if we want to come that's fine but if not that was okay to, but she needed some closure and she will have it.

Charlie told her to go ahead but don't expect any of us to be there, because as far as the reservation is concerned their still alive and trying to find a way home to us.

But Renee being Renee she went ahead and started planning it. Charlie came to me awhile ago and had a flier she had made up and had it posted all over Forks inviting people to the service. I only shook my head and told him, 'it's her money'. Charlie snickered and plopped down on the recliner to join me while we watched some random game that was on the sports channel.

Charlie did join LaPush Police Department as Chief of Police and has moved into a cute little two bedroom house here on the reservation. He loves it especially since he can go out his back door; throw a line out and fish whenever he want to. It made me chuckle when I first seen him do it, hell I should give Paul and Rebecca this house and go move in with him, fishing all year round…shoot I'm in.

Charlie still hasn't sold his house in Forks so he let Phil and Renee stay there while they were here. They don't plan on staying long, they were only here until they had the service, and she had full intentions in seeing that through. To the surprise of all of us, Renee even bought a head stone for Bella and it freaked me out when I found out that she bought one for Jake too. Well all I can say is at least Jake and Bella will have a final resting place when they do kick the bucket, a head stone to boot. All that would be needed was for the date of their death to be changed. I chuckled at the thought.

I know a lot of people think that Charlie and I have lost our minds considering the way we saw thing, when it comes to Jake and Bella's plane crash, and the fact that we don't think they are dead. They can go ahead and think whatever they like, because as far as we here on the reservation are concerned, Jake and Bella are very much alive and will be coming home, as soon as they find a way back to us.

xXx

It's been two months now since the disappearance of my son and Bella. Renee had the service this morning. Sam sent Embry and Seth to watch

from the top of the hill just to see who showed up, and from what they said half the damn town of Forks was there. The one family I wished not to hear about at all, the Cullen's were in amongst the mourners.

Sam wondered why they would pay their respects to Bella and Jake, and why they came back to Forks to join in on the mourning, they didn't know Jake and Bella, unless Bella knew them while she was away all those years and I pray that it isn't a possibility. I know Charlie intends to find out before Renee leaves.

The boys said they heard Doctor Cullen ask why Charlie and I weren't at the service and that Renee told them that we didn't believe that Jake and Bella weren't dead.

They said that the family looked at one another after Renee told them why we weren't there. They also said that the little pixie girl looked up on the hill and spotted Embry and Seth spying on them and whispered something they couldn't hear to the tall one with the messed up hair.

I think they called him Edward, and he turned and looked up on the hill as well, of course the boys didn't care if they had seen them, that would just confirm to them that the pack knew they were back in town, and of course with Sam hearing that they were back he automatically started doubling patrol's.

Before Renee left she came out to say her good-byes with Phil, and of course she had a few choice words to say to Charlie and me.

"You're going to be sorry you didn't attend you're daughters and sons service when you find out they didn't make it out alive from that terrible crash." She bellowed.

"There not dead Renee! I'm sorry you think they are but I'm here to tell you they are not dead!" Charlie told them and I agreed with him.

"Have it your way." she said as she started to leave.

"Renee." Charlie called to her before she got too far away.

"What is it Charlie?" she asked clearly agitated.

"Why were the Cullens at the service yesterday?" Charlie asked.

"Cullens…Cullens…" she trying to figure out who I was talking about."Oh…that pale looking family, yes I remember who you're talking about now.

"Umm…they said they had met Bella in Paris while she was there. Nice family, that's the kind of family I wished Bella, could have spent time with.

The tall one was cute, I think Bella would have gone for someone like him…it's a shame we'll never know." she spat.

"Yeah Renee, it figures you would pick someone like that to be friends with our daughter, and it will be over my dead body if she ever does." Charlie told her.

"Well I guess you won't have to worry about that now huh…Charlie," she said as she walked away. Charlie and I stood there and shook our heads as Renee and Phil got into their car and drove away.

"You know what Billy?"

"What's that Charlie?"

"When Bella and Jake come home…I don't think I'll tell Renee…let her believe she's dead, Bella would be better off!" he growled, and I snickered.

"You can't do that Charlie, even though Renee doesn't have a clue, she is after all Bella's mother." I told him as I laughed and Charlie rolled his eyes.

xXx

It was the day of Sam and Emily's wedding they were having it at the beach and the guys had decorated the beach nicely, they had built a stage for the happy couple to stand on along with Tatika who will be doing the honors. Tatika is the oldest of the elders he had been around forever, he was around when I was a child, if that tells you anything, no one know how old he is, he had always just been here.

With the stage set up on the beach, and at the other end they laid a dance floor made of wood, with tables and chairs that they got from the pavilion. There were two long tables set up against the woods where the caterers stood, to dish out the food and drinks. Oh boy! Did they have a surprise coming to them when the wolves start to eat, I chuckled to myself.

Emily told them that there would be 300 people at the party when in reality there would only be 100, she had to make sure there would be enough food for everyone to eat. Charlie and I took our seats as did the rest of the guest. Sam and Paul took center stage to wait for Emily her maid of honor and brides maids to join them.

Leah was her maid of honor, Kim and Rebecca was her bride's maids. The girl's dresses were long, blue in color, and lightweight gowns. They all carried beautiful pink carnation bouquets each. Emily looks so beautiful in her long white dress. It flowed in the wind as she walked down the aisle carrying a bouquet of blue carnations with a pink ribbon. She looked so happy and Sam had a grin on his face that only a man head over hills in love would wear.

As they stood and said there vows, I couldn't help but think of Jake and wished he was here. I could see him standing up there on that stage with Bella at his side saying their vows. I missed him so much and prayed he would be home soon. I felt a pat on my back and turn to see Charlie staring at me, with a smile on his face knowing I was thinking the same thing he was. I cleared my head and finished watching the ceremony, as Tatika introduced Emily and Sam Uley to the guest and everyone clapped, hooting in their honor.

There was enough to eat which I knew Emily was worried about and I watched as the kids danced on the make shift dance floor, but only after Sam and Emily had their first dance. I even seen Charlie shake a leg with Sue a few times, which brought a smile to my face, but soon after Charlie and I retired to his house, that had become mine as well.

"It was a beautiful wedding wasn't it Charlie." I said.

"Sure was old man." He answered. I don't know why he always calls me old man I'm the same age he is, he just always has maybe he thinks it would make him feel younger. I shook my head and gave a silent giggle, trying not to think about it any longer.

"What had you thinking so hard there for awhile during the wedding old man?" Charlie asked me as he grabbed a couple of beers from the refrigerator and handed me one.

"Probably the same thing you were thinking about "OLD MAN"!" I said back emphasizing 'old man'. Charlie chuckled at the way I said old man and looked over at me.

"You were thinking about Jake and Bella weren't you?" he said, almost at a whisper. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, yeah I was," I told him, as I took a big swig of my beer.

"Me too Billy…" he sighed…"Me too," is all he said. We sat in silence for a good half hour, both of us sighing every now and then.

I looked over at Charlie, and said, "I'm going to bed," and rolled off into my room.

"Good night Billy. Sweet dreams." He replied, knowing that all I did was dream of Jake's returning home as he did of Bella's.

"Good night Charlie, sweet dreams to you as well." I said and closed the door to my room.

I rolled up to my bed and stripped my clothes off and locked the wheels to my chair and pulled myself into bed.

As every night, I prayed to the spirits, asking them to take care of my son and his girl, to bring them home safe to us, and quietly cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

YOU MUST SURVIVE A/N: A Special thanks to my awesome Beta for all she's done for me and this story…You Rock girlfriend…thank you… A/N: The characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers…all but Tatika and the story plot is mine as well…enjoy…huggs.

CHAPTER SIX

THE WOLF AND ME

* * *

><p>I woke to a scream that made me jump in fear; I grab Bella and pulled her securely to me.<p>

"What! Are you okay honey?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry Jake it the storm," she said as she buried her head in my chest, and began to cry. I held her tight and stroked her hair.

"Shhh…its okay honey I'm here," I comforted her.

I thought about the storm that caused us to be here to start with. Bella had always been afraid of thunderstorms and with the plane crash, I guess it would make it twice as bad for her. Maybe she was dreaming of the crash, and of the plane coming down again. The lightning lit up the sky as it crackled and sent spikes of electricity spiraling through the dark sky.

The thunder ricocheting off the water making it sound like a thousand canons going off all at the same time and with every crack of thunder Bella would scream.

"Shhh…I got you baby…I got you."

I kept telling her it was okay, but nothing worked, with every crack, she tried to crawl inside my skin for protection. I held her tight and rocked her, trying to console her through the storm, being inside the cave made the noise sound louder, but it was the only safe place for now with the sheets of rain that plummeted from the sky. We were in total darkness now, only the flashes from the lightning every now and again gave us some light.

The rain had put out the bonfire I build before we went to sleep, to keep Bella warm, but she had my body heat in case she became cold.

It would take awhile to build another fire with the rain soaking into the wood outside. I did have a few logs and dried grass and twigs in the cave but with all this humidity, it's probably to damp as well. Tomorrow if the rain dies down, I will have to go to the thickest part of the forest and see if there are any dry wood, but the way it's coming down now, I doubt if there will be anything out there dry.

The night was a long one, and it was almost day break before the storm stopped. It was still raining but the thunder and lightning disappeared.

Bella finally gave into sleep and I joined her. When we finally woke, the sun was at its highest, making it hot and unbearable to be out in it for too long.

I looked over at Bella and reached down and softly kissed her lips.  
>"How are you feeling honey?" I asked her. Bella looked up at me weary, but still managed a smiled.<p>

"I'm fine Jake…I'm sorry about last night." she said, and I held her closer to my chest.

"Don't be sweetheart, if anyone deserves to be frightened of a storm it's you." I told her as I once again thought of the reason we were here.

I kissed the top of her head and stood up.

"Well, I need to see if I can find some dry wood." I spoke, and started too walked out of the cave, with Bella quickly on my tail.

"Can I go with you?" she asked. I turned and saw fear in Bella's eyes.

"I don't want to be alone." She pleaded. I nodded my head, and grabbed her hand, giving her a knowing smile.

"Of course honey if you would like."

We walked out of the cave a short distance, and looked out to sea first, in hope of seeing any signs of life. But there never was. There was just the crashing of the waves on the shore. We headed out into the forest and I grabbed Bella's hand to lead the way, and to try and prevent her from falling.

"Jake."

"Yeah…" I said and turned to look over at her.

"Will you show me your wolf?" she asked. I looked at her with a furrowed brow.

I had explained to Bella after we were here awhile about the heritage of my tribe, she remembered the stories that dad used to tell us when we were kids. She used to love hearing my dad tell the stories of our tribe, and when I told her they were real she believed me, no questions asked.

I have to admit, I found that kind of sexy, even more so, when she loved me enough to believe something like that and not ask for proof right then and there.

It had been months since I had told Bella I was a were-wolf and that the guy's who I named off one at a time were wolves as well. I explained that we protect our reservation and the people from Forks from vampires.

Bella did have a problem at first believing that there were such things as vampires and then realized if she believed in were-wolves she had to believe in vampires.

She asked a lot about vampires, like do you kill them with a stake through their heart? This had made me laughed. I told her we use our teeth and claws, and then the only way to be rid of them was to burn the pieces.

Bella screwed her face up and I think she used the word "yuck" which cause me to laugh again. She was surprised we were strong enough to kill such a thing but then realized why we did what we did and called us heroes. It warmed my heart to know she felt that way about me.

"You want to see my wolf? I don't want to scare you honey." I answered.  
>"It won't scare me Jake, it's you…I mean part of it is you, you and your wolf are the same aren't you?" she asked. I smiled at her and nodded my head.<p>

Once again she surprised me with the acceptance of what I was; she accepted me as a wolf and understood that the wolf and I were the same.

This made me love her that much more.

"Sure Bells, stand right there," I said pointing at the spot where she stood.

I walked out in the clearing, and slipped off my boxers, and I stood before her naked. I could see the tiniest tint of a blush crept across her cheeks.

I chuckled at her innocence. Then I phased in front of her. I had seen her jump just a little and she wrapped her arms around her chest.

I immediately lowered myself to the ground and laid my head on my paws. I knew I frightened her and I gave her some time to get used to looking at me.

"You're huge Jake!" she squealed. Bella slowly lowered her arms and started to walk toward me. I didn't move at first, in I feared I would scare her. She continued inch by inch, getting closer to me, and kept staring into my eyes. Bella put her hand out like she wanted me to sniff her hand, to let me know she was a friend. I rolled my eyes, and a giggle escaped her mouth.

"Jake…it's you isn't it? Those are my Jake's eyes, right?" Bella questioned.  
>She said my Jake's eyes, which made me laugh in my wolf's voice and my tongue rolled out from the side of my mouth. Bella's high pitched giggle filled the air, and again she moved closer to me. She touched the top of my head and scratched behind my ears. It felt wonderful and a growl rumbled out from my chest, causing Bella to giggle again.<p>

I lifted my head and nuzzled against the side of her head carefully, she chuckled as I licked her from chin to hair line.

"Yuck Jake." she said and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

I hissed out a laugh again. She continued to scratch behind my ear and I continued a low satisfied growl.

"You like that Jake?" she asked. I nodded my huge head up and down with a whine. I was the same size as Bella while I lay down, my head was even with hers, when I stood up I towered over Bella, and she grabbed me around my neck and gave me a hug. I phased back and wrapped my arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

"So what do you think Bells?" I asked.

"You're just as beautiful as a wolf as you are as a man." she said.

I laughed as I held her tight against my chest.

"Let's go find some dry wood Bells." I motioned as I slipped on my jeans and grabbed her hand again and led her off into the forest.

We made our way to the deepest part of the forest but still didn't find any dry wood. Bella picked some wild berries and I grabbed another watermelon as we headed back to the cave.

The water was still choppy from last night's storm. It crashed against the shore with a vengeance and I realized there was no way I could catch any fish today, we didn't have a fire anyway so it really didn't matter. It also reminded me of home and the beach back there.

I missed my family the pack and my dad. I worried they were thinking we were dead, and I hoped that dad was doing alright. After going through that bout with his diabetes, it scared me that I could be the cause of him to deteriorate with his health and I longed to go home, knowing Bella does as well. I looked around the beach trying to figure out away to get us home, if only we had a boat or something that we could float on.

I could make a raft with the trees and the vines on the island but what if there came another storm, would I put Bella in harm's way? No I couldn't do that, someone has to find us, we need to go home.

I turned to find Bella standing next to me, "Are you alright Bells?" I asked.  
>"I want to go home Jake." she said with tears in her eyes.<p>

"I know sweetheart, so do I" I told her and pulled her into my arms, holding her against my chest.

"They think were dead don't that Jake?" she asked and began to cry.  
>"I would say yes, they probably think were dead." I answered as I stroked her hair.<p>

"Do you think Charlie and Billy think were dead as well?"

I sighed, "Probably honey," not wanting to really admit it.

"Their probably in so much pain, their probably heartbroken Jake, this is so unfair." she sobbed.

"I agree baby, if I had away to get us home I would do it, you know that don't you Bells?" I asked her. She nodded her head against my chest.

"I know Jake…it's not your fault, your taking care of me…I would have never made it if it wasn't for you, I love you so much Jake." Bella curled herself closer.

"I love you too honey, with all my heart, I have since the first day I set eyes on you," She looked up at me and I leaned down and kissed her passionately.

I pulled away slightly from her and said "When I get you home, I'm going to marry you if you'll have me?"

"Oh Jake…of course I'll marry you…" she said, and then looked around…"If we ever get off this island." I laughed and kissed her again. I looked up at the top of the cave and noticed how high it was to the top of the hill, I decided once the wood dried out I would climb to the top and start a bonfire up there and hopefully it was high enough for someone out at sea to see it.

But for now I walked Bella back to the cave, we cleaned some fruit and sat down to eat.

"Bella."

"Yeah Jake."

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" I asked her.

"Which part?" she asked.

"That you would marry me once we got back home?" She smiled at me and stuck a berry in my mouth and I kissed her fingers.

"Of course I did. Why are you trying to back out already? We're not even off the island yet and you're backing out on me already?" she teased.

I grabbed her into a huge hug, "I'll never back out on you sweetheart, you're mine forever." I replied, kissing her passionately, laying her down as we made sweet passionate love.


	7. Chapter 7

YOU MUST SURVIVE

**A/N: Special thanks to the greatest beta in the world "JSH"…Donna you totally rock…you're the best, thanks girlfriend.**

**A/N: the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is all mine.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

FROM WRINGING WET TO ARID DRY

The day after the big thunderstorm that scared Bella half to death was over, the sun did come out the next day, which made it unbearably hot and sticky. Believe me when I say, I would have given anything at this moment for more days of warmth. Shortly after Bella and I returned from our walk in the forest looking for dry wood, that we never found, it began to rain once again and hadn't let up for the past two week. What is this the **rainy season or something**? Never have I been so tired of the wet weather in my whole life. I'm from **Washington,** where it rains all the time; this was beginning to become a joke.

At least in Washington, it usually is a soft mist but here, it's been pouring constantly. At first I feared it would flood the island. I was seriously looking around the island for higher ground for Bella and myself, but couldn't find anything, unless we perched ourselves on top of the cave. I had planned to build the next bonfire on the flat surface, but then we would be completely open to the elements. I did figure out away to build a hut, hoping that would give us shelter, if it came down to it, but if it really got bad, it would probably just blow the in-closure away. I had nothing to anchor the hut to the ground. I also thought about building something in one of the trees. Can you believe that out of all the damn trees in that forest, not one of them had enough branches that spread out enough so I could layout the fuselage, using it as a base to build some form of shelter.

I was without ideas on how to keep us protected from the elements. I just hoped the cave didn't flood, so far so good. Another problem I'm having, is not being able to build a fire. Yeah, sure I can keep Bella warm with my body heat, but we can't cook the fish I had caught. We are relying solely on fruit for substance. Which I'm so getting tired of by the way, and I'm sure Bella felt the same. Yes! This is my day to bitch, arggg.

Bella's been great though, she's been so supportive of my many efforts, she understands how frustrating it has been for me, trying to keep us safe, she never complained once.

She knew how to calm me down, when I was becoming frustrated. Just the touch of her tiny soft hand was all it took for all the frustration to fade away, and all I want to do is hold her against my chest, feel her soft beautiful body mold into mine. Her scent alone calmed the anger and agitation. It's funny how after all this time being stuck here, that familiar strawberry and vanilla scent that is Bella, still lingered on her skin. Even though, she hasn't had the shampoo or **body wash** that gave her that intoxicating scent in the first place, I can still smell it on her, especially when I nuzzle my nose into her hair, leaving soft kisses on her soft sweet neck.

I often wonder sometimes if I haven't imprinted on Bella. I know how imprinting works and I don't think that has happened. I've seen it in Sam's and Jared's mind, what took place when they imprinted on Emily and Kim. This hasn't happened with Bella and myself, there's just that need to be next to Bella all the time, to have her close. I feel the pull when I leave her side, either to get water or more fruit when necessary. I've looked deep into Bella's eyes, even though I swear I can see and feel Bella's soul, there hasn't been that captivated stare that grabs hold of you that makes everything final, or that powerful pull of gravitation that holds me to the earth, to Bella. It makes no since to me how I can feel the way I do for Bella. If we ever get off this god forsaken island, get back home, I will have to talk to dad and find out what it is that has me bowing to Bella's every whim. I feel the ache in my chest when I have to leave her for short periods of time, maybe it is imprinting or dependence due to the situation we find ourselves in.

Two weeks of constant rain, two weeks of damp logs, clothes, damp everything, I was definitely beginning to lose it. I even tried to build a fire inside the cave, at the entrance so the smoke wouldn't over come us, and force us out into the into the heavy rain. Even that was a lost cause, everything is just to damp! I swear, the dried grass that I had stored was coming back to life again!

Will it ever end?

"Jake, baby, are you alright?" I heard Bella softly ask, as she came up from behind me. Her hand touched my shoulder as I worked on trying to start a fire.

I looked up at her, giving her a loving smile.

"I'm sorry honey. It's just so frustrating, trying to get a fire going when everything is so…wet!" I moaned, emphasizing the word 'wet'. That had Bella giggling.

"Are you laughing at me Ms. Swan?" I teased standing up, and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her to me chuckling.

"No! I just think you're sexy when you get frustrated." She added playfully.

"Oh you do huh?" I leaned down and kissed her soft lips passionately, leading to a more intimate procurement.

I was still careful with Bella, the last thing we needed was for her to get pregnant. I guess the best way to make sure that didn't happen was to sustain from intimacy all together. But when Bella and I started kissing, one thing would lead to the next, soon I was without control, and the wolf took over. I could usually control my wolf, to be truthful, I really didn't try that hard, because when it came to Bella, I had no control what so ever. The wolf wanted her as much as I did and all sense of reality was gone.

xXx

Days had passed and turned into weeks. The rain had let up. Instead of the heavy down pour it was now just a constant mist. I could deal with that, it was a lot like home. The wood was still damp. Unfortunately there were no signs of a fire in the near future, unless the rain died down completely and the sun came out so the now dampened wood could dry.

We still ate the fruit we collected. I started to conserve what we ate, the fruit was running out, and with that gone there would be nothing to eat, unless we hate the fish raw. I guess we could get used to eating it raw. People do it all the time, I knew that Bella hated it as much as I did, but when you have no other choice, you couldn't be picky.

The thought of chewing on raw fish turned my stomach. After a few days of nothing to eat, it would start to look appetizing. I didn't want to think about that now and I didn't want to alarm Bella to the thought of us running out of food.

I went alone now to the forest to get the fruit, making up some reason why I didn't want her to go along with me. I didn't want her to see the bushes becoming empty, or the watermelon patch only having a few melons left. The fact that the watermelon were becoming to ripe, almost to a point of becoming rotten. I couldn't let Bella see that, we were running out of food.

I did take her for walks in the forest though. I would lead her in the opposite direction, usually to the pond to collect more water; at least there was always an abundance of water.

We had been on this island for six long months, going on the marking on the cave wall. I was sure now that they weren't searching for us any longer. I never mentioned it to Bella but I'm sure she realized it as well as I did. The only way off this island now was if someone accidently stumbled upon it. My hopes of that happening were fading. I had to come up with an idea to get us out of here myself.

I would often sit and watch how the water changed with every month that passed. Some weeks it would be choppy and others it would be smooth as a baby's bottom. Small ripples would shimmer across it from the wind. During the stormy weeks it was unbelievably unmanageable, nothing could survive on the water during those weeks.

The fruit had run dry from the forest, and we had no choice but to start to eat the fish raw. Bella didn't eat for a few days. I think it was the only time I've heard her complain the entire time we've been here. I finally talked her into at least trying it, she hated it but was so hungry she started eating it, gagging a few times at first until she got used to it.

The rain finally stopped and the sun did finally glare down with a vengeance, the wood finally dried out, and what a relief when we could cook the fish once again. Bella and I were totally elated.

I trekked up the hill that sat over the cave and built the bonfire. Every night I would climb up and set it to blaze. I made sure it was large enough, in the hope that a passing ship or a plane would see it.

With the rainy season now looking to be behind us, I decided now was the time to put a few of my plans into action.

It was unbearably hot, so we spent a lot of time swimming, not only to kill time, but to keep cool. Bella being so fair, she burned easily, so out came the mixture of coconut and fish oil. Before she fell asleep at night, I would rub the made up lotion on her skin. She complained about the smell, thankfully the juices from the coconut did help deflate the over powering smell of the fish oil and her reddened skin started to turn into a golden brown. At this rate, Bella would match my skin color soon. God she's beautiful. Of course Bella has always beautiful to me, but with that soft deep tanned skin she sported now, she looked heavenly.

When we weren't swimming, or collecting food, I **managed** to build what semi looked like a portico. Instead of columns, I used the bodies of trees as the frame. I scored them with the knife and then placed one end under a boulder and placed a larger rock at the scored end, then pushed down on the larger part, snapping the four tree trunks evenly. I buried them end up in the sand, using vines I tied the tops of the trees and crossed them over each other. To finish it off I laid banana leaves over top, and viola, Yeah it didn't really look like a portico, but at least we could enjoy the fresh air and kept the sun off of our heads. Beats being stuck in the cave the whole day.

Bella's homemade cast was ready to come off. It looked as if her arm had healed just fine. It was a little stiff at first which was to be expected, after holding it in one position for so long but she could use it without any pain which pleased me. I still made her take it easy by not picking up anything that was too heavy. She said I was being overly protective, but I didn't see it, I just wanted her safe, even if I had to feed her myself.

The days pressed on and so did the sun, it was still beyond hot, so hot even long after the sun went down. We lay in our own sweat at night, due to the humidity. I couldn't hold Bella at night, with my body heat it would probably kill her. In the mornings, we would race to the water's edge, and jump into the ocean just to cool off.

But there was something else I noticed, something that gave me great concern, on one of my trips to the pond to get water I noticed that it was showing signs of drying up. The level had dropped extensively in just a matter of days, with all the praying I did for the rain to stop I was now pleading for the rain to start once again, if only for a few hours. I was worried that we would soon be out of drinking water. Sure there was a whole ocean of water but undrinkable, the fruit was depleted so we couldn't squeeze the juice from them for moisture. There were a few coconuts left but how long would they last? With so much to consider, and our survival at risk, I had to make a decision on whether we stay or risk our lives out at sea. I had to get us off this island and soon.

I derived a plan to make a raft. I knock a few trees down and laid them out on the sand. I began collecting vines and started joining tree trunks together with the vines making sure they were tied tightly. While I did that, Bella would take the clothing from the suitcases I had found and started to tie them together to make a sail. We had worked on this for a few days, making sure it would hold up in the worse of weather.

I collected what little food that was left on the island, and positioned it safely on the raft with the help of a one of the suitcases. I tied it securely to the raft, along with as much water as I could get into the over sized cosmetic bag. With everything in place, we had decided to set sail in the morning.

If I could get the raft into the shipping lane, hopefully it wouldn't take long for one of the ships out there to see us and pick us up. My fear was that no one would find us. That we would die of dehydration and to the harsh elements. I shook my head to clear the negative thoughts. We have no choice, its die here or out at sea. I was sure no one was searching for us now, and if we stayed, we would die.

After night fall I lit the bonfire, we lay down in the cave and dozed off. I don't know how long we had been asleep when we were woken by the sound of an engine, it was close, and the noise sounded more like it was hovering. I jumped up ran out of the cave to the middle of the beach. I looked up to a bright light than beamed down to the shore, it blinded me from seeing what was above me. Suddenly it started to come down and landed just a few feet out on the water. I watched it move slowly to the shore. The propellers winded down as the engine was cut until the only sound was the crashing of the waves against the shore.

I felt Bella's arm come around my waist. I looked down at her, seeing excitement within her eyes. I wrapped my arm around Bella and held her close to me. We watched the tall male figure walk around the vessel towards us. We stared at one another for a few seconds before any words were spoken.

"**Jacob Black**…? Are you Jacob Black?" he asked loud enough to cover the sound of the crashing waves as they hit the shore. I closed my eyes hoping I wasn't dreaming and the man who stood before me was really our savior.

"Yes…dear god yes…I am Jacob Black," I told the now smiling man.

"Man I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said with a guttural laugh.

My legs lost their momentum as I fell to the ground. I, Jacob Black, this huge hulking wolf-man, built like a side of a mountain, was crying like a baby. I grabbed Bella and pulled her onto my lap and buried my head into her hair and sobbed. I let loose all the worry all the tension I had saved up and hid from Bella, so she wouldn't worry. I didn't worry that I lost it right there and then. I felt the moisture of her own tears fall on my chest. Finally we were safe after all this time. For six month or more on this island, coming closer every minute to the very end of our survival in this place and we are finally saved.

I felt a warm hand on my back. I looked up to see the man who was here to take us off of this island, pointing to the raft.

"Going somewhere?" he asked. I began to laugh heartedly as my tears became joyous and he joined me with his own laughter. Bella just watched me, probably thinking I had completely lost it. The man turned his attention to Bella.

"You must be **Isabella Swan**?" he asked.

Bella nodded her head and answered, "Yes I am, but please call me Bella," she replied smiling happily.

"John Miller, at you service ma'am." He said in a southern accent, tipping the baseball cap he wore at Bella.

"There are a lot of people that will be mighty glad to see the two of you." He said.

"We'll be glad to see them too." I chipped in.

"I figured they would have given up the search for us by now," I told him.

"They did!" he replied. I looked at him confused, with a furrowed brow.

"I don't understand. Did dad or someone pay you to keep looking for us?" I asked curiously. I was sure both Bella and my dad would think we were dead by now.

"Not your parents, someone with more of an interest I presumed. Come on I'll tell you the story on our way home, let's get you off this island." He motioned with his hand.

We climbed into the helicopter, and he handed us our own headsets, so we could communicate between one another. He started the engine, I watched the blades above our heads turn in a circular motion. We gradually lifted off the ground, Bella clung to me in fear.

I wanted to calm her, so I snaked an arm around her, and laid her head in my lap. Bella told me she couldn't watch the take off. I stroked her hair telling her it would be alright, that I would take care of her. After a few minutes of reassuring Bella, her breathing became steady and I could tell that she had fallen asleep. I slipped off her headset, I wanted to speak to the pilot, and I didn't want our voices waking her up.

"Okay, you said you had a story to tell." I asked firmly.

"So I did"

* * *

><p>Yaaay! They are saved…let me know what you think…big huggs<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

YOU MUST SURVIVE

**A/N: Special thanks to the greatest beta in the world "JSH"…Donna you totally rock…you're the best, thanks girlfriend.**

**A/N: the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is all mine.**

CHAPTER EIGHT

GOING HOME

* * *

><p>"Okay, you said you had a story to tell?" I queried, looking hard at him. He didn't seem fazed, when he chuckled.<p>

"So I did." he said. Still chuckling as he began, "I got a phone call…oh…about a week ago from a friend… well he is more a client than a friend.

Anyway…I hadn't seen him in some time, but he usually uses me when he needs to get from one place to another in a hurry, when he doesn't have the time to wait on the next flight to wherever he needs to be."

"He called me about a week ago, said he needed my help and asked me to meet him in New York, the next day…I don't usually jump at offers that way, they usually wait on me…but this man is made of money and his offer was…well, let just say, it was worth the jumping…I won't bother you with the details, just know it was well worth me taking off that night to make sure I was where I was supposed to be the next day. Money always talks for me." I sucked up what he was saying, and he continued.

"Anyway…I met with this man and he told me a story of a plane that crashed awhile back in the Atlantic Ocean. I knew what he was talking about; it had made all the major news station across the country as well as Europe. He told me that they had stopped looking for survivors. I told him I had heard that too, and asked him what that had to do with me?"  
>"He continued to tell me that his wife has the ability to see the future. To see things that may happen before it does happens. I know it sounds crazy, but hey, who am I to say she doesn't, as long as I get paid who the hell cares!" he said, casually.<p>

"Anyway, he started to tell me that his wife had seen two survivors stranded on an island, about a hundred miles east from New York. I ask him why he didn't just tell the aviation services about what she had seen. He told me they had tried and they didn't believe him, that's why he was contacting me, he knew as long as I got paid, I'd go anywhere." He said, while chuckling to himself, "He was right, as long as there is a pay check in it for me, I'm there, and as I said the man pays well!"

"So I took off. Do you know how many islands there are between here and New York?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No…I have no idea." I replied puzzled.

"Well, there is a lot! After circling quite a bit of them and returning a number of times, it took me a good week to find the island that you two were on. I probably wouldn't have found you this time around if it hadn't been for the huge bonfire you set on top of that hill, good thinking!" he said, taking a breath, "It caught my eye, I hadn't even seen the island till I seen that glare coming off that fire. "Hey do you think there will be a reward for finding you?" he mused out loud.

I looked at him surprised, is it true that this guy only thinks of the money? Forget the fact that he had just saved two people off of an island that could have died if he hadn't found us. Although I am grateful to him for finding us, I can't help but feel discussed by his non display of human kindness.

"Well, considering everyone thinks that Bella and I are dead, I doubt anyone would put up a reward, or finder's fees in this case, but didn't you say you were getting well paid for you endeavors?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but one can hope can't they?" he replied, with a chuckle.  
>"You said that this man sent you after us, but you never said what his name was."I asked him coldly.<p>

"Ah yes, so I did. He's name is Jasper, Jasper Whitlock! I don't know much about him, only that his wife has a lot of money, and I mean 'A LOT' of money…old money…been around a long time. All I do know about him is that he comes from my part of the world."

"You're part, and where might that be?" I asked.

"Texas, I'm from Austin, Texas, he comes around every now and then, Jasper and his family…they stay awhile then move on. They travel quite a bit." His answer was casual, flippant even.

"His family?" I said, trying to find out who this family is and why they would put themselves out for me and Bella.

"Yeah…Well actually it's her family…what are their names again?" John, said to himself, trying to remember their names.

"Oh yeah! Cullens, that's it, their name is Cullen!" he said.

I gasped, as my mind went into hyper drive trying to figure out why the Cullen's would help me, a wolf, and their sworn enemy? Unless it was Bella they did it for. I looked down at the sleeping beauty that slept on my lap.

I started to wonder if she knew the Cullen's. God, please no! If she does, please tell me she doesn't know that their vampires.

I was sure she didn't know she wouldn't keep something like that to herself, would she? Bella knew about vampires, but only because I had told her, back on the island. She also knew about the treaty our tribe had with the family that drank animal blood. Surely she would have told me if she knew them, wouldn't she?

I thought back, did I tell her their name? I don't think I had? I just called them a coven. Maybe she didn't know they were vampires, maybe she didn't know the Cullen's at all, and I was getting ahead of myself. And where was this guy taking us? To them? Did they know I was a were-wolf? What will happen if they don't know and they see me then figure it out? The last thing I would want to do is to fight a bunch of vampires, especially since they are the one responsible for getting Bella and me off of that island.

We must be getting close to the coast because I could hear him call in for permission to land, and heard them granting it to him… I watched reach to his left and pick up his cell phone. Hearing the buttons being pressed and the dialing of a number, once connected, I heard a southerner on the other end answer.

"Hey man…I found them we'll be at the airport in five minutes."

Then I heard the man on the other end ask if we were alright.

"Yeah, their okay, they were a little surprised to see me." He said, looking over at me, laughing lightly.

"Good work John! I'll make sure to make it worth your while. Alice and I will meet you at the airport." The man on the phone said.

"Thanks man, see ya soon." John said closing his cell phone then smiling at me, he looking down at Bella.

"Is she alright?" he asked. I nodded my head, yes.

"Yeah, she's fine she's just tired and was a little worried about going back up in air again." I answered him. I stroked her hair softly, careful not to wake her.

"I can't blame her there. If I had gone through that sort of incident, I think I would have a hard time going back up too!" he agreed.

"Jasper said he and his wife will meet us at the airport." But I already knew that. I had heard Jasper on the phone, but of course I couldn't tell him that. I just nodded my head and looked down at Bella who was still soundly sleeping.

I could see the lights from the airport coming into view the closer we got. We hovered over a private area, looking down I had seen a Hummer parked near one of the hangers, a figure of a man and woman standing next to it. I knew the minute I had seen them both, who they were.

Their pale color caused my wolf to stir. He was fighting to come out, but I managed to tamed him straight away I told him that these vermin are the reason you're on your way home, try to control yourself, well be home soon. He settled down.

**We had landed, and I could see the small female, pixie like figure jumping around. The guy next to her, who I guessed was Jasper,** putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. I looked down at Bella and gave her a little shake.

"**Bella… honey… Bella, were here sweetheart," I softly, spoke. Bella opened her eyes, stretching, and sat up leaning into my side, wiping the sleep from her eyes.**

"You're home little lady." John **said to Bella, with a smile. I put my hand out to shake his hand, he grabbed it in return**.

"I can't thank you enough John. You literally saved our lives man." I **stated thankfully.**

**"Hey, no problem man, I got paid for it." he said, opening the pilot door, jumping out the vessel. He went around and opened the door for Bella and myself. I pulled the headset off and jumped down to helped** Bella out.

"BELLA!" The pixie yelled, **running across the field and embraced Bella**.  
>"Alice?" Bella said as she looked shocked in seeing her standing there.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked. That's when I realized, she did know the Cullens.

"Who do you think sent John out to get you?" Alice **asked.**

"But how did you know?" she asked Alice. I looked over to see Jasper hand John a shit load of money, and then shake hands with him. He opened the back car door and motioned for us to get in. Alice grabbed Bella by the arm.

It took everything I had in me not to growl at Alice for touching my Bella.

The girls walked to the car and Bella crawled in the back seat, as Alice ran around and got in the passenger side of the front seat. I stood in place, looking at Jasper, he was stared back at me.

"You know what I am?" I said more as a statement, than a question.  
>"And you know what I am?" he said, smugly.<p>

"Get in**," I looked at him for a second and joined Bella in the back seat of the car. Jasper climbed into the front seat behind the wheel starting the engine and drove off. I put my arm around Bella and pulled her close.**

"**So you two are together huh?" Alice said with a giggle. Bella's eyes found mine, I smiled at her then looked over at the pixie.**

"Yeah, were together." I told her, and Bella put her head on my shoulder, smiling.

"Alice how did you know where to find us?" Bella asked. Alice looked at Jasper and then back at Bella then to me, raising her eyebrows.

"Do you want me to tell her?" I asked smugly. I seen Jasper grab  
>Alice's hand and nod his head to Alice.<p>

"Jacob, maybe you should tell her?" She **questioned. Bella looked at me confused. Sighing, I responded.**

"Honey, remember when I told you about vampires and that we had a coven that lived in Forks?" I asked and **Bella nodded, waiting for me to continue.**

"**You remember me telling you, that they lived off the blood of animals. It's the reason why** my great-grandfather signed a treaty with them?"

"Yes, I remember you telling me that but you didn't tell me their names," she said. I looked at the pixie that looked nervous.

"Well sweetie, their name is Cullen. **They have special abilities. Alice here can see the future, she sees things that are going to happen before it happens." Bella looked at Alice a little surprised, her expression changed, and fear became present. **

Bella squeezed closer to me and looked over at Alice. "You're a v…vampire?" Bella asked.

"Yes…but were good Bella, I swear. When we were at you service with your mom, we found out that your dad and Jacob's dad refused to believe you were dead. I started looking for you, it was hard to do because, I can't see you when you next to the dogs, but when he would leave you, I could see bits and pieces, finally **I had** seen where you were and Jasper and I sent John out to get you."

"Alice, Jake is not a dog he's a shape shifter!" Bella **firmly** told Alice.

"He is a wolf…same thing." She stated, **making Bella sighed loudly.**

"Wait a minute, you were at my service? As in funeral?" Bella asked surprised, and so was I.

"Yeah, your mom was convinced you were both dead. Bella, your dad argued around in circle with Renee. Your dad said you were alive and he didn't want to have a service, the same with Jacob's dad. But your mom was adamant, she planned the funeral and had the service…it was so beautiful Bella, but both of your dad's didn't attend. When I asked why, you're mom said they didn't believe you two were dead, which got me thinking, and that's what caused me to start looking for you."

Alice said, with a smile.

"Well I don't know what to say Alice…Thank you. I've never been so glad to be home in my life. It means a lot, that you both would do this for us, I don't know how to thank you…we owe you our lives." Bella **spoke sincerely, and with heart-felt emotion.**

"No…you owe us nothing, we're happy to do it, we just wanted you and Jacob home safe." She said.

"Well thank you, really, thanks a lot." My Bella **replied for both of us.** I reached over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's just get you and Jake to our house. You can get cleaned up and then you can call your families, to let them know you're safe." Alice eagerly urged, making her way for the Cullen house, as we sat nervously in the backseat behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU MUST SURVIVE**

**A/N: Special thanks to the greatest beta in the world "JSH"…Donna you totally rock…you're the best, thanks girlfriend.**

**A/N: the characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is all mine.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

CHARLIE AND BILLY "1" SAM "0"

* * *

><p>Time passed slowly. I was having a hard time with the disappearance of Jake and Bella, but Charlie was feeling it worse than I was. He was drinking more and when he got drunk he'd start on a crying jag.<p>

Sometimes he would get mad, start throwing things around. He would scream and yell at god for taking his baby away from him, demanding him to bring her back to him. It got so bad sometimes, that Sam would have to come over and calm him down. Once he was calmed down enough, he would cry himself to sleep. I was grateful that the pack would take turns staying with us, well the ones who weren't didn't mind too much in sharing the load, they missed Jake as much as I did. Even though they hadn't seen Bella for many years, they remembered her when they were young children, but they were closer to Jake and if Bella was with Jake then she was family and was missed as well.

Sometimes we would have a bonfire out back on the beach behind the house, just so we could spend some time relaxing together. It's funny what will bring a family together, I mean we are always together but we've spent more time together since Jake's been gone than we had before he 's been four months since the disappearance and things are getting worse. Both of us don't want to believe that Bella and Jake are gone, we truly do believe that their still alive. As more time passes, it's getting harder to keep the faith.

Family and friends are beginning to think they are dead. It's almost impossible to make other people believe that they are still is what causes Charlie to go off on a tangent, and that's why we need the boys around. I think the pack is starting to believe that Jake and Bella are dead.

I'm afraid that if Charlie picks up on their feelings that he will start to give up too, and I can't have him start to believe it as well.

We were in the car the other day heading for Port Angeles to do some shopping. We were sitting at the light waiting for it to turn green, I glanced over at Charlie and out through the driver's window, it was then I noticed the cemetery. Charlie was sitting there staring into the graveyard, the look in his eyes scared me, they were empty, and there was nothing in them, soulless.

Bella being absent from his life had sucked the life clean out of him and I was afraid he was giving up hope of ever getting her back."Charlie?" I murmured softly, touching his arm. He jumped, shaking his head, now focusing on me.

"Sorry old man." He said. The lights turned green, and we were soon on our way.

"You're not starting to believe like most of those idiots are beginning to think are you Charlie?" I asked him.

Sighing, he shook his head 'no'."I just miss her Billy, I wish she would come home to us." heartache clearly in his voice.

"I know old friend, I wish Jake would come home too, I miss him as well." I replied.

"I'm sorry Billy; I didn't mean to bring all this up again."

"You're only saying what we're both are thinking Charlie, believe me I understand, they'll be home, you just wait and see." I said, with confidence.

Charlie nodded in agreement, as we continued onto Port Angeles.

xXx

It's five months now since they've been gone. Charlie's getting better with how he deals with the anger that used to take hold. He stopped throwing his fits. It didn't stop the tears at night he would shed for the loss of his only child. I do the same myself every night, after a secret plead to god to bring them home to we could do is try to survive together. Day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, second by second, until they came home.

_Survival_ is a strong word.

_To Survive: to live or last through; to endure._

_To live, to outlive, or to outlast._

That what Jake and Bella are doing, that's what Charlie and I are doing, it will have to come to an end soon, one way or the other, it will end, hopefully it will be them coming home to us with each other.

* * *

><p>The Pack meeting.<p>

"Emily, is the food ready?" Sam asked.

"In a minute, Sam." She called helped Emily place the food on the table, the guy's storm into the house gathering around the table and start to devour the food. Once the food was gone, the girls started to collect the dishes to wash them. The pack hit the front room and wait for Sam to start the meeting

Sam stood up in front of the pack, they give him a puzzled look as to why Sam had called the meeting. They thought maybe there was a new vampire trail that needed their attention? Did the Cullen's come back, and no one had noticed?

Clearing his throat, Sam began to speak."I know what I am about to say will probably piss a lot of you off, but it needs to be said! We all have sat around and watched as Charlie and Billy literally fall apart, they refuse to see what is in front of their faces."

"And what exactly is that?" Embry asked.

"You know as well as I do, if Jake and Bella were still alive they would have been home by now." The pack started to voice their disgust, yelling at Sam for even suggest that they were dead.

"Quiet!" Sam yelled."Look, it's been almost six months we have had no word, or no sign of them being alive. Even the aviation board says there is no chance of them surviving.

They are dead no one could have lived through that crash." He stated firmly.

"Yeah but they know nothing about us wolves." Quil bucked up, Embry nodded his head in agreement with him.

"Even wolves can die guys, and what about Bella? Jake can't save her, she's not a wolf. I think it's time to admit that Jake and Bella are gone.

They are never coming back! I think all of us as a pack should go and sit down with Charlie and Billy together, talk to them about this." Sam pleaded with his hands."This isn't healthy for them. They have to be made to see that their son and daughter aren't coming home to them." Sam finished.

The room got quiet; they all sat and hung their heads. Embry stood up and looked at Sam and the others.

"No! I don't believe it! If Charlie and Billy believe their still alive, then I believe it to. I think they know that Jake and Bella is still alive, they would feel it in their hearts if they weren't. I won't be party to going to them and try to make them believe their children are dead!" Embry spat, with distaste.

"Me either." Quill said, folding his arms."I won't believe that Jake and Bella are dead, I agree with Em…if Charlie and Billy believe it, then so do I." Quil rest of the pack agreed, all but Jared and Paul. They were the only two who backed Sam up. Sam stood there and looked at his brothers sighing.

"You all are making a mistake, by letting Charlie and Billy keep up this farce. They need to get over this, and continue with their lives They can't keep believing in something that isn't possible. What are they going to do? Spend the rest of their lives waiting on Jake and Bella to come home? The only thing that will accomplish is heartache and pain. They will waste away with grief waiting for them to come home. Can we let them do that to themselves?" Sam tried to reason.

"What do you think will happen to them if we make them believe that their children are dead? Right now, believing that Jake and Bella are alive is what's keeping them going. Hope is all they have; it's what gets them though. Bella is all Charlie has, it would kill him if we gave up hope. Even though Billy has the twins, you know what it would do to Billy if we gave up as well. Jake is his only son, the soon to be chief. You want us to sign Charlie's and Billy's death certificate? I won't do it Sam," Embry said, and the rest agreed with him.

This time Paul and Jared agreed with the group, they never thought of it that way, and it was worse for Paul. He didn't want to go to his girlfriend's father and tell him to believe that Jacob was dead.

How would it look to Rebecca? He didn't want to make her admit that her brother was dead as well. And with Jared agreeing to, Sam stood alone.

"Alright, alright. I'll abide by what you want, will leave it alone for now, but sooner or later we must face facts.

I will give it a little more time and see what happens. If we don't hear from either Jake or Bella in the next few months, we will have to step in, agreed?" he asked. They all just sat there and stared at Sam. "Agreed?" he said again. They all agreed, but with discontent.

After the meeting Brady, Collin, Seth, Embry and Quil, stood outside of Sam's house thinking about what has transpired moments before. They really did worry about them, so they decided to pick up a few movie's, stop by to pick up a few pizza's and take them to Charlie's and Billy's.

They wanted to cheer the both up, and put them in a good mood for a the boy's had everything they needed, they headed off to Charlie's and Billy's. Without knocking, they barged in and put a movie into the player. They chose a well known comedy, and began to pass out the pizza. The movie did its job, they all laughed so hard they were crying by the end of the night. Charlie and Billy thanked the boys for a fun evening and told them that was exactly what they needed.

xXx

Six months and two weeks since the disappearance. Charlie and Billy decided they weren't going to sit in the house all day and mope so they grabbed their fishing gear. Both men made their way to the River, at the back of the house, throwing their baited lines into the water. Once they were comfortably situated, Charlie opened the cooler and pulled out two beers, handing one to Billy, sitting down, he took a long pull off of the brew.

They were getting comfortable, both kicking back, waiting for the first fish to grab a hold of the line when Charlie's cell phone rang.  
>"Oh hell! Who could this be?" Charlie complained picking up his phone and flipping it open.<p>

"Hello." he said sternly. The voice on the other line answered.

"Dad?"

Charlie stood up and looked at Billy his eyes got as round as saucers, tears started flowing down his cheeks, and Billy watched with worry.

"Bella?"

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was so short, but I had to make way for the next chapter…I hope you enjoyed how the pack stood up for Charlie and Billy…and the shock of Charlie hearing his daughters voice after all this time…let me know…huggs<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

YOU MUST SURVIVE

**A/N: Special thanks to the greatest beta in the world "JSH"…Donna you totally rock…you're the best, thanks girlfriend.**

**A/N: The characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is all mine.**

CHAPTER TEN

**PHONE HOME**

* * *

><p><strong>We arrived at the Cullens house, just north of New York City in a rural area. The <strong>**wide open spaces****were**** filled with large houses, clearly with well to do residence, ****money being no object.**** Their house sat back off the road, where no one could see anything and farther away from the other houses which set them apart ****from most of the other**** ones in the area. It was surrounded with trees, ****obviously**** for privacy. In a way, it kind of reminded me of the house they left in Forks.**

**Jasper got out and opened the back door. I slid across the seat and stood on the other side of the door, holding my hand out for Bella to grab. She slid her hand into mine, and I helped her. Once she was out, Bella positioned herself next to me, grabbed my arm tightly, more like a death grip! I looked down at her** and saw the fear in her eyes. Jasper chuckled when he noticed Bella clinging **onto me in dear life.**

**"Bella, your safe here. I promise." ****Jasper reassured her as**** she blushed, and laid her head against my chest. I followed them into the large house with Bella at my side, she didn't say much and she only spoke when spoken to. I could tell ****this troubled**** Alice. She hated that ****Bella**** was so frightened of her and ****her surroundings.****The stench of the house burnt my nose. The smell of vampire was ****pungent**** and I knew it would take some getting used to before I could get comfortable being here. ****Once****inside****, we were greeted by Carlisle and **Esme**at the doors entry,****their smile welcoming****, and we walked in.**

"Welcome! Please make yourselves at home. Our home is your home, for as long as needed." Carlisle told us.

**"Poor dears, what you must have been through all these months." Esme said caringly. "We have a room all set up for you, there are clothes in the closet and all the necessities in the bathroom if you would like to shower. After you have finished, we have prepared a nice dinner for you both, then if you would like you may call your families. I'm sure you would like to talk to them, to let them know that you're both are safe. Alice, why don't you show them to their room."**  
><strong>Alice started walking down the hallway,<strong>** we followed behind her****. Suddenly she stopped and turned to us.****"Bella, Jake, if you follow me I'll take you to your room. We only set up one room, but if you would prefer separate rooms that can be arranged as well." ****Alice informed us****looking to us for an answer****.****Bella gripped my arm tighter, ****silently**** letting me know she didn't want to be alone. Looking down at her, I could see the continuing fear in her eyes. I knew I had to get her out of here as soon as possible****, but for now I had no choice but to make her feel safe.****"No…One room's fine, thanks." I ****replied, trying to be polite.**** Alice nodded her head and led us to our room. She opened the door and motioned for us to come in.**

"If you need anything just let me know." She said.

**Alice**** turned to Bella, and gave her a sad smile, then closed the door and left us alone. I turned to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist.****"Are you alright honey?" I asked her, she shook her head ****from side to side.**She reached up and pulled my head down to her and whispered into my ear. I know she was trying to be secretive, but I also knew that they would hear everything we were saying or doing. I didn't care if they knew Bella was frightened, I preferred it **actually;** maybe they would keep their distance if they knew how she felt about them.**"Jake, please don't leave me alone okay?" she begged, I smiled ****trying to comfort her****.**

"I won't sweetheart, I promise but you don't have to be afraid, I don't think they mean us any harm, if they did they wouldn't have came to get us in the first place." I told her.

**"I don't care;" she said snidely. ****Pushing out a breath of air, sighing.**  
>"<strong>Don't get me wrong, <strong>**Jake****… I appreciate that they helped us I really do, but I can't help but ****to**** be frightened ****of them****, please don't leave me," she begged once again.**

"I won't baby, I promise. "Now let's see what's in this closet so we can get cleaned up, and then we'll go down and eat. I can smell the food and I am starving!" I told her excitedly.

**The****smell the food caused my stomach to rumble loudly,**** it smelt delightful. We haven't had real food in over six months, and it smelled so good I could probably wolf down the whole menu in one sitting.****I walked over to the closet and opened it as Bella clung to my side. I couldn't help but chuckle at her innocence, Bella had changed since the crash, when we sat and talked on the plane she seemed so sure of herself, and knew what she wanted. Now, she was shy and distant from other people or at least it seemed that way. Of course the Cullens don't count as people, and Bella had no experience with vampires, so I could see why she ****distanced****herself**** away from them.****But it seems she had made a friend with Alice while she was away ****at school studying****, and I couldn't understand what had changed other than her finding out that she was a vampire. I talked to Bella as I pulled a pair of jeans, a black tee-shirt and leather jacket out of the closet. Bella pulled out a pair of skinny blue jeans, a long sleeve blue button up shirt and a tight tee-shirt to wear underneath.**  
><strong>"Honey, where exactly did you meet the Cullens?" I asked, <strong>**gathering the clothes together.**"Ummm…in Paris, Alice was at this little café I stumbled across. I didn't speak French very well, and I wanted to order a latte, but I couldn't. She over-heard the conversation, and helped me out and told how to pronounce it. She came over to my table and asked if she could join me. I felt like an idiot, but I still said yes and that's **how I met her." ****Bella explained.**** I smiled at how sweetly innocent my angel was.**

"Is that the only time you talked to her?" I asked.

"No, she met me at school one time. She was with her brother Edward, they invited me to their house," she answered.

It had me wondered why afterone meeting at a coffee shop they would go to Bella's school? Not only that,ask her to go to their house? It all seemed fishy to me, and it was something I had to find out about in the near future. I didn't want them anywhere near **Bella;** I don't care how much they put themselves out to save us.  
><strong>"Did you go?" I asked, I <strong>**tried not to**** cringe, knowing ****what**** the answer ****already was.**

"Yeah, they seemed nice enough; there wasn't anyone there except Tonya, Edward's girlfriend. We watched a movie and Alice drove me back to my apartment. I had an early class the next day so I had to get home." **Bella added.**

**"So, you became close friends with them then?" I asked. She bit her bottom lip, looking at me then ****over**** to the door.**

**"Not really…" She whispered. If I hadn't been a wolf, I wouldn't have been able to hear **Bella**, she said it so low.**I didn't like where this was going.

"No, why?" I asked.

**"They seemed a little weird, I mean, it's nothing they said or the way they acted, they just never ate. I had lunch with Alice a few times and she ****made excuses about not feeling hungry.**** I felt stupid sitting there eating in front of her, while she carried on a conversation with me. ****After**** that, I kind of stayed away from them." ****Bella pause, and continued.**

"Oh, I would see them every once in awhile, and she drug me along on a lot of shopping sprees but I just felt uncomfortable around her. Now, I find out that their vampire's. I **now** understand why I felt so uncomfortable around them," she said.

"Okay, I understand that, but honey, your around me and I'm a wolf, you don't feel uncomfortable around me do you?" I asked.

"No Jake! Your…your Jake, I've been around you all my life up until Renee drug me off from you, and besides I love you, there's a big difference." She **stated firmly**. I chuckled at her resolution.

But I still wasn't satisfied why would a group of vampires want to hang out with a human, it was clear they didn't want to feed from her, what did they want from her? **None of** this made any sense. I was glad that Bella was keeping her distance from them.

"Okay baby, you can stay as close as you want to me." I **reassured her.** I reached down and kissed the tip of her nose, "Now do you want to take a shower first or do you want me to go first?" I asked her, her face turned white. The look on her face scared the life out of me.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked hastily.

"You said you wouldn't leave me," she answered. I raised my eyebrows in shock and let out the breath I held inadvertently.

"Honey, I'm not leaving you." I **said, trying to sooth her.**

"Yes you are. If you take a shower without **me you are."** she answered, clearly shaken. I **couldn't help but to** chuckled.

"Okay, you want to take a shower with me?" I asked, she quickly nodded her head yes. It was clear Bella was scared to death to be left alone in this house even with me just in the next room.

I gathered our clothes and led her to the bathroom and turned on the shower and we both climbed in. The Cullens were true to their word, there was everything we needed in the bathroom, even Bella's brand of shampoo and body wash. I found that to be unusual.

I lathered Bella's hair in her shampoo and breathed in her fragrance that I loved so **much.** She smelt so good. I tried to control my wolf from taking her here in the Cullens bathroom. I knew if we did make love in here the Cullens would hear every sound and although I didn't care one way or the other, I knew that Bella would be embarrassed.

Once we were done and dress I felt like a million **dollars**! I ran a comb through Bella's hair for her, she moaned **from the** **sensation of the comb, and my fingers pulling through her scalp.**

"Oh Jake, that feels wonderful." She **cooed**. **I laughed from the little** **sounds she was making.** I remembered back when my hair was long, and how good it felt for someone to run a comb through my hair. Although it was a long time ago and come to think of it, the **last time I had ever had it** **done,** it was Bella who did it. I **silently giggled** at the thought of how long ago it had been.

When I finished combing Bella's hair I braided it for her, **something I use to** do with my hair.

"Thank you, baby." she said. I put the comb down and pulled her to my chest and kissed her soft sweet lips.

"You're welcome; you ready to get something to eat?" I asked. Bella nodded her head and grabbed my arm. **It** caused me to chuckle once again.

"I'm not going anywhere Bells," I told her, she blushed and still didn't let go of my arm.

After prying Bella hands off of my arm, I put my arm around Bella's waist and led her back down the hall to the Cullens living area. Alice smiled when we came in.

"Feel better?" she asked, she bounced over to us **excitedly.** I felt Bella's fingers dig into my waist **the closer** Alice came **to us.**

"Bella, I wish you wouldn't be afraid of me, I would never harm you." Alice said. Bella lowered her head and leaned closer to me.

"Alice, Bella is a little shy and I think it's mostly due to the accident, she'll get better with time." I told Alice. She smiled and seemed happy with my analogy.

"Well, I bet you're both starving! Come on I'll take you to the dining room."

**We followed her to a large room with a table that would clearly seat twelve people. We sat down ****at the table,**Esme** brought ****out**** a huge turkey with all the ****trimmings****. Baked beans, mashed potatoes and gravy. Sweet potatoes, dumplings, a side salad and dinner rolls smothered in butter. ****I could smell the ****fresh baked apple pie ****before I saw it****. ****It's**** my favorite, the ****aroma**** was heavenly.**

"Wow…this smells great!" I **commented, eager to dive in.** Esme smiled.

**"Eat as much as you want, enjoy!" She ****urged us****, ****turning to leave,**** dragging Alice with her.**

Bella and I ate ourselves sick.

"Oh my god Jake, I'm stuffed," she said, and I smiled happily at her.

"I think I am too, and that's saying something for me!" I told Bella. She giggled for the first time since we had been here.

I reached over and gave Bella a quick peck on her lips and run a finger down her cheek.

"You feeling a little better?" I asked, as she nodded her head. She got up and started gathering up dishes, Esme and Alice entered the room.

"Oh, no you don't! Well handle these, you two go relax in the living room, why don't you go ahead and call you families." Alice said, I grabbed **Bella's** hand and led **her** into the living room.

I was so worried about Bella when we first arrived; I hadn't paid any attention to the living area. It was really nice, it a huge **open** fireplace, that even I could stand up in, with a flat screen television above the mantle, the room was painted white and there were a lot of painting on the walls. I'm no **art critic,** but if I had to say, I'd bet these painting are originals and worth a lot of money!

**A white wrap around couch filled ****the outside of the**** entire room. ****There were two****openings**** you could walk through, one ****from the dining room and**** the other was from the foyer both led**** into the living area****, as to sit on the couch, a large glass coffee table ****in the middle**** hosted fresh flowers in the center to give the room some color. The ****carpet**** was wall to wall ****white in color****. ****It is**** thick and plush; you could probably sleep on it and feel like you were on a mattress. ****I noticed**** a phone that sat on one of the end tables. I ****picked**** it up, and handed it to Bella, as we sat down. I wrapped ****an**** arm around her and pulled her close.**

"Don't you want to call Billy first?" she asked, I shook my head.

"I will after you call Charlie, go ahead." I encouraged her. I **watched Bella** dial the number, I could hear the operator say that the number had been changed and gave her another number.

"Why would dad change his number?" she asked me confused.

"I don't know baby, do you remember what the operator said the new number was?" I had heard it, and memorized it just in case she didn't catch it.

"Yes, I remember." she said, and began to dial the new number. **I heard it ringing for a number of times,** and then finally the answering machine picked up.

"You've reached the Swan residence; I'm not in right now, leave a message or if it's important call my cell phone."

"He's not home." she told me, and **the** look of a little sadness **played on her face.**

"Baby, call his cell." I told her, she sighed and dialed his cell phone. It rang a few times then he answered.

"Hello!" Charlie said and he sounded a little put out. Bella paused for a minute, clearly thrown by his attitude. She looked at me and I nodded my head for her to say something.

"Dad," she said, and then there was complete silence. Bella looked at me clearly upset that her dad didn't answer right away.

"Bella?"

"Daddy," she said as the tears began to fall. I pulled her into my arms, as **she started** talking to her dad.

"Where are you sweetheart? Are you alright is Jake with you? Is he alright, oh honey I've been so afraid, I missed you so much," Charlie rambled.

"Dad…Dad…I'm okay, and yes Jake is with me and he's okay too. I have so much to tell you but I can't really go into it right now, we're in New York, and as soon as we can get home we will be there, I promise. As much as I want and need to talk with you, Jake still needs to call his dad and let him know his alright as well, we should be home no later than tomorrow evening." she told him, **through tears.**

"Bella, Billy is with me, just put Jake on and I'll hand Billy the phone." he said.

"Okay dad, and dad… I love you, and I'll see you soon, I promise."

"Okay sweetheart, we'll see you soon, and I love you too." I heard Charlie say to Bella, **and she** handed me the phone. I knew dad was there, I could hear him in the background, **when** Charlie was talking to Bella.

"Dad…" I said all I could hear was dad crying into the phone.** I tried to calm him, **"Dad I'm okay, please don't cry." I looked down at Bella, she had tears in her eyes, and they spilled over and ran down her check, what I didn't know was I was crying as well, just the sound of Billy sobbing into the phone, caused me to give way to tears as well.

"Son…Son…are you sure your okay?" he said through tears.

"I'm fine dad, we both are, we'll be home soon, I promise." I told him.

"You took care of Bella didn't you son?" I looked down at Bella and wiped away the tears from her cheek and smiled at her lovingly.

"Of course I did dad, did you think I wouldn't?"

"No. I knew you would, I love you son, I'm so glad your okay and will be home soon, I've missed you and so has the whole tribe." Billy **replied, with pride.**

"I know dad, we'll be home tomorrow, I love you dad." I told him.

"I love you too son, we'll see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone, and grabbed Bella, holding her tight and stroked her hair lightly and kissed the top of her head. **Now feeling at peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

**YOU MUST SURVIVE**

A/N: THANK YOU TO THE BEST BETA IN THE WORLD, JSH…THANKS DONNA YOU ROCK GIRLFRIEND.

A/N: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO STEPHAINIE MEYERS, BUT THE PLOT IS ALL MINE… ENJOY.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**HOMECOMING**

When I woke the sun was barely rising, I looked down to see Bella still in my arms and softly breathing, I smiled thinking how beautiful she looked and how I never wanted to wake again without my beautiful angel by my side. I looked over at the clock, which read five a.! We had been asleep for seventeen hours; I guess I was more tired than I thought. I knew the whole time I was on the island I didn't sleep much, and when I did, it was mostly a wrestles sleep or it was out of sheer exhaustion. I was too worried about Bella the whole time I was on that island, my need to take care of her outweighed anything else including sleep.

Even though we were at the Cullen's house I slept rather well, I guess the thought of being so close to home put me at ease somewhat, but I still knew if Bella moved or tried to get up or someone entered the room I would have heard them. If they dare to venture in, I would have tightened my grip on Bella to make sure she was safe no matter what, that will never change, Bella was mine and I will die to protect her.

I rolled over slowly and got up carefully, trying not to wake Bella, the minute I walked around the bed to enter the bathroom, Bella sat up and called my name.

"Jake!" she said nervously. I walked over to her side of the bed and sat next to her.

"It's alright honey, I'm just going to the bathroom," I told her as she whimpered.

"I'll leave the bathroom door open okay?" I reassured her, trying to ease her mind. Bella still wouldn't let me out of her sight, when I had finished I washed my hands, splashed some water on my face, picked up one of the toothbrushes and brushed my didn't surprise me one bit when Bella came in and sat on the toilet and peed in front of me. I shook my head and smiled at my reflection as I brushed my teeth. She walked next to me, washed her hands and splashed her face with water in the sink next to me. The bathroom had double sinks. Bella also went ahead and brushed her teeth but she did it in a hurry, as if she feared I would finish and leave her in the bathroom followed me out of the bathroom, sitting on the bed and redid her hair; I moved towards her and sat next to her."Are you ready to go home today sweetheart?" I asked. She nodded her head and laid the brush on the side table, smiling at me, I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Come on honey," I grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet, and we walked down the hallway to the living room.

As we approached, we heard voices, turning the corner from the hallway, entering the living room the Cullen family was sitting on the sofa talking to a man in a suit.

"Oh here they are now," Esme said as she turned to look at us, "come sit with us," she motioned to us as we walked around, taking a seat on the sofa across from him, his eyes never leaving us."I'm sorry for the earliness of my visit, but we just got word of your rescue and the home office insisted someone come talk to you before you are sent home," he explained.

"And you are?" I asked, wondering who would send someone this early to talk to us.

"My name is Gerard…Gerard Nelson, I'm from the Aviation Board, we needed to confirm that you are Jacob Black and this is Bella Swan. We need proof that you were truly rescued from the island where you took refuge after the crash of flight 241. The pilot that found you, already gave us the coordinates to the island, this will give us the approximate location of where the plane went down so we can send out a diving crew to find the necessary equipment from the plane and to find out what happened to the aircraft the night it went down." He said."I can tell you what happened," I said sarcastically, "lightning hit one of the engines…I had seen fire, the wing was burning," Bella buried her head into my chest as I explained, clearly remembering the accident.

"I'm sure that's exactly what happened sir, but we need positive proof, we need the black box from the airplane," he said, I had heard about black boxes from the movies, I didn't realize it was actually true. I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"I have to say one thing though if I could," I told Gerard, as he started to write everything we were saying**.**

"What is that sir?" he said.

"The pilots…they did and awesome job putting that plane down, once it hit the water it skimmed across the surface, but the storm was so bad that night, they lost control and it flipped, if it hadn't been for that we all probably would have walked away from it," I recalled what happened that night, sighing. He looked over to me and smiled, nodding his head with understanding, and continued to write down what I had to say**.**"I'm sorry for what you both had to endure; I really am…if there is anything we can do for you…please let us know. I'm afraid that the media has gotten hold of the fact that you two survived, they have surround the house and will probably hound you until you give them some kind of statement. I'm sorry, it must have been the pilot he seemed a little… how shall I say it… money hungry," he said as I looked over at Jasper, he looked at me with guilty eyes and mouthed, 'Sorry.' I shook my head and raised my shoulders to tell him it wasn't a was I to complain about the pilot to Jasper? After all he did send him after us to save us from the island, as much as I hated to admit it, we both owed our lives to Jasper and Alice. If they have another motive, I'm sure we will find out sooner than later what it might be, my gut tells me it has to do with Bella, and that thought worries me.

"Well if there's nothing else, I will leave you." He got to his feet,as all of us did out of curiously. He dug into his pocket and pulled out and envelope and handed it to me. "There are two tickets in there, they will take you home," he said, looking at his watch and continued, "Your flight leaves in two hours." He held out his hand, "Mr. Black, Ms. Swan, it was nice to meet you, I'm glad you survived," he finished, shaking mine and Bella's hand, turning to leave, opening the door, fighting to get out the door with the reporters throwing questions at him, Jasper was quick to close the door.

Bella grabbed me and dug her nails into my arm. "We have to fly again?" she asked, and started to shake. I sat her down with me and held her close. "I can't Jake…I can't get on another plane," she cried burying her head into my shoulder and sobbed.

"It will be alright honey…I'll be with you…I won't let anything happen to you I promise sweetheart," I told her softly, stroked her hair.

"I think I can help," a voice said from across the room. I looked over to find Carlisle getting up and walking over and sat next to Bella. "I can give her something that will make her sleep the whole trip, she won't even know she's on the plane until long after you've landed, she'll probably wake up in the cab not realizing she had even been on the plane," he suggested. I nodded my head agreeing with him.

"Thanks Doc," I told him.

"No problem! I'll go with you to the airport and give her the injection just before you board your flight," he said. I nodded and thanked him once again.

Bella looked up at me as I wiped the tears from her cheek. "You'll be fine honey," I told her and she nodded her head, she turned her head to look at Carlisle and thanked him as well. He smiled sympathetically at her.

"Let's get you some breakfast before you leave to go home, I bet that sound pretty good to you both right about now," he said.

I chuckled, "You have no idea," I said patting my growling stomach**.**

We got up and went into the dining room and ate the bacon, sausage, eggs and waffles that Esme cooked. I have to say, for a vampire, and someone who doesn't eat anymore, that woman can cook.

xXx

We made it through the reporters with Jasper and Alice's help and got into Carlisle's Mercedes and we all drove out to the airport. Once again more reporters met us at the airport, security helped us to our gate where Carlisle gave Bella the injection to help her relax, she leaned against me, and I had topractically carry her on the plane, because she was getting drowsy and we said our good-byes and we thanked them profusely, Bella fell asleep before we left the ground.A few hours later we landed in Seattle, I tried to wake Bella but couldn't so I picked her up and carried her off the plane, as I entered the terminal of the airport, we were once again surrounded by the security once again met us and helped us to a car that was waiting for us. I climbed in, pulled Bella to me, and laying her against my chest,stroking her hair, waiting for her to wake upand she did on the way home in the limo.

"Jake…where are we?" she asked, I smiled at her, kissing her on her forehead, "we're home baby, we'll be at the house in a few minutes," I told her. She sat up on my lap and looked around.

"Really!" She asked excitedly, looking around at the scenery and slipped off my lap.

"Wow it seemed like I just went to sleep," she said with a giggle, it sounded like the old Bells was coming back, maybe with her being home she would be her old self again or at least I hoped so. Bella looked at me and grinned, giving me a quick peck on my lips, leaning back, grabbing my arm again, and resting her body against me. I patted her hand and placed my cheek on top of her head."Are you okay?" I asked looking down at her. She nodded her head yes.

"I'm great, Jake. I can't wait to see dad and Billy again." She said.

Then I realized, she hadn't seen either of them in a long time, I had forgotten that she had been away from Forks for ten years, with being on the island for so long I had completely forgotten all about that, which was the whole reason she was on that plane to begin with. I pulled away from Bella and wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you Bella," I told her, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at me and smiled. I wanted to let her know that I loved her because once we get home, it will be havoc and I wanted her to know I was still there for her.

"I love you to Jake, so much." she told me and buried her head into my chest.

As we turned down the road to La Push, the road was congested, filled with more media, but there was also police officers pushing them back off the road to let us by and not allowing them onto the reservation. I was thankful for that, but it had me wondering if Charlie had something to do with that.

The car pulled up in front of the little red house that I missed so much, Bella and I just sat in the car and looked at the house for a few minutes.

"God, I missed this place!" Bella said which caused me to chuckle and squeeze her to me and kiss the top of her head again.

The driver got out of the car and opened the door for us to get out. Once Bella and I climbed out of the car, we turned to look at the house once again, that's when we saw Charlie, Dad and Rebecca standing on the porch watching us. I couldn't help but smile at them all. I was surprised to see Becca here, she must have come back to help dad after we disappeared, I knew it was hard for her to be in this house after mom passed, and I was glad to see she had overcome her fear of being ran to Charlie and wrapped her arms around him. I could hear her sobbing on her dads shoulder, I ran to dad and fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around him. Dad's emotions got the better of him, and wailed my name over and over with tears.


	12. Chapter 12

**YOU MUST SURVIVE**

**A/N: Special thanks to the greatest beta in the world "JSH"…Donna you totally rock…you're the best, thanks girlfriend.**

**A/N: The characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the plot is all mine.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**WELCOME HOME**

* * *

><p>"God I missed this place," Bella said which caused me to chuckle. I squeeze her to me, and kiss the top of her head. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for us to get out. Once Bella and I climbed out of the car and turned to look at the house once again, we had seen Charlie, Dad and Rebecca on the porch watching us. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at them, especially Rebecca. I had to look twice; I didn't realize that it was her, and that she was home. It was so good to see her back in the house. Beck's would never come home much, because the house reminder her to much of mom, so she pretty much stayed away it was really good to see her here though. Bella ran to Charlie and wrapped her arms around him. I could hear her sobbing on her dads shoulder, I ran to dad and fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around him, and he wailed my name over and over mixed with happy tears.<p>

I pulled away from dad and stood up, looking over at Bella, who was still in Charlie's arms, her eyes never leaving mine. I smiled at her, releasing her father, she ran over to Billy and wrapped her arms around him, and embraced each other.

"Welcome home, Bella! I'm so glad you're home and safe!" He said clearly affected by the title wave of emotions surrounding us.

"Me too, Billy!" She agreed. Charlie walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I thought that the gesture was unusual for Charlie, he pulled away and grabbed my hand and looked me into the eye.

"Thank you, Jacob," he said tearfully, "Thank you for saving my little girl and bringing her back to me. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her." Charlie continued, wiping the tears from his face.

"Charlie, you don't have to thank me, I love Bella I'll always be there for her. I always have been and I always will be. Hopefully, for the rest of our lives." I said sincerely. I looked over at Bella, who was smiling and nodded her head, agreeing with me.I wondered if she was telling me she would be with me for the rest of our lives. Or just agreeing that I will always be there for her? I wasn't sure, but it was something I needed to talk to her about later.

I looked to where Rebecca stood, walking over to her, pulling her into my arms. That's all it took for her to start crying on my shoulder.

"Hey sis…I'm so glad your home," I told her, as we clung to each other.

"I'm glad I'm here too little brother and thank god you home safe!" She said through her tears.

"I'm fine Becca," I told her pulling away, wiping away her tears, finally managing a smile for me. I turned to Bella and held out my hand to her, she came to me, but before I could wrap my arms around her, Becca grabbed Bella and welcomed her home with a hug as well. I chuckled watching their display. Becca finally let Bella go, making her way to me, she snuggled back into my arms once again. I kissed her on the side of her head and our families watched on. They all looked between each other, and gave us a knowing smile.

After our tearful greeting with our dads and Becca, I heard a commotion coming from the house. The pack pushed and shoved each other out of the front door, pulling me into manly hugs. Quil couldn't help himself and joked about Bella being a jinks, being the cause of the plane going down. I didn't like his comments, but at least he said it low enough that I was sure Bella didn't hear, and it earned him a smack on the back of the head from Sam.

"Ouch! That hurt!" he sulked, turning in Sam's direction.

"It was supposed to you idiot, now keep your mouth shut!" Sam said sternly, the rest of the guys let out a howl of laughter.

"Come on guys, let's go around back." Charlie said, "We have set up a bonfire out back to welcome you and Bella home." He continued.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we followed them around back. As far as I could see nothing had changed, same ole same ole. Although it had only been six months, it felt more like six years. I also wondered how Bella felt, she hadn't been here in over ten years, had everything changed for her? Did she see the same as I did that it's all the same as we left it. I squeezed her hand lightly and she looked up at me and smiled.

We entered the back yard, there were more people that sat around the fire, Sue, old man Quil and more of the elders sat side by side and smiled when they seen us come into view. Emily stood by the table filled with food and Leah sat on a log close to the woods, looking at me with a smirk on her face then shook her head. I wondered why she didn't meet us around front as the rest of the pack did, but then again I never knew why Leah did half of what she did. I knew Leah still carried a torch for me. She did since high school or should I say, since Sam dropped her for Emily. Leah was always hanging around me and had to be touching me in some way or another, whether it's her hand on my arm when she would talk to me or leaning against me while the pack would be watching a movie at Sam's.

Sam had asked me one time if we were together, which I answered with a 'Hell no!' Making Sam laugh. I told him that she wouldn't leave me alone, and that I tried to stop it as soon as I figured out what she was up to, but with no luck. We both wondered if it was her way of trying to make Sam jealous, but when she kept it up, we didn't know what to make of it.

Sam also suggested that maybe she had imprinted on me, but I put a stop to that way of thinking and fast! There was no imprinting between us, I think she was just crushing, and that was the end of that for me. When she didn't greet Bella and myself when we first arrived like the rest of the pack had, I was hoping that she had finally realized that I didn't have those kind of feelings for her. I loved her yes, but as a sister, a friend and I hoped that she understood that finally. That was short lived when she wedged herself between Bella and myself, the force causing Bella to let go of my hand.  
>Leah put her hand on the back of my neck, reaching in and kissed my lips hard and long. I tried struggling to get away from her. She finally pulled away and looked into my eyes.<p>

"Leah!" Sam yelled with no effect.

"I'm glad your home safe Jake, I missed you." She said seductively, and smiled. She turned around and faced Bella, giving her an evil look and then walked away back to where she come from and sat down smirking.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and gave her an angry glare, glancing back towards Bella, the look on her face was one of shock. Sadness was apparent and looked as if she had just lost her favorite puppy. I grabbed her to me, and held her to my chest, kissing the top of her head.  
>"It's not what you think. I love you, Bella and only you. We'll talk about it later, okay honey?" I asked worried. She nodded her head and hugged me back which relieved some of my worry. She looked up at me and smiled, I let out the air in my lungs I didn't know I had been holding.<p>

I had seen Sam grab Leah and pull her into the house; I knew he was going to give her a good talking too and probably make her run double patrols for her little display. I was Alpha of the pack yes, but during my absence Sam would take over, seeing he was my beta. I would let him continue doing it for awhile, until I got settled into my everyday life. Helping Bella also adjusting to being home too, she may need me for awhile.

Bella and I walked over to the fire where the elders welcomed us home. They expressed how relieved they were that we had survived our turmoil. We thanked them and we made our way to the table were all the food was positioned. As we approached, Emily quickly made her over to us both.

"Jacob!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugged me. "We're so glad you're home safe and sound!" She expressed. Emily let me go of her near death grip, latching onto Bella. "Welcome home, Bella. I'm Emily, Sam's wife. It's so good to finally meet you! Safe and well of course!" She said.

"Wait, wait…did you say Sam's wife?" I asked.

"Yes Jake, we got married a little over four months ago." She said giggling rubbing her belly. I noticed that she was big and round with Sam's child. I raised my eyebrow and smiled happily.

"Congratulations on your marriage and the little one." I told her with a smile.

I was glad to see that thing went on as normal during our disappearance, but I doubted if it was so when it came to dad and Charlie, with the way they greeted us, I dare say that it wasn't that normal for them. I sighed with that thought, and I looked over at them. They were grinning from ear to ear, keeping an watchful eye on us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Emily. Please except my congratulations on your marriage and the little one as well!" Bella smiled genuinely.

"Thank you, Bella. I think you and I will become the best of friends." she replied. I looked down at my angel and smiled with pride.

All day long Charlie and Dad kept a watchful eye on us both. Even if they were doing something, they would turn and searched the area to find us. I could tell that they missed us and was worried. I thought to myself, what would have happened to them if we wouldn't have made it home? Would they have survived loosing us? Would they have wasted away with grief? I sighed, and shook the negative thoughts out of my head.

Bella also stayed close to me, whenever I would venture over to talk to someone without her it wouldn't be long before I felt her touch. I would always look down knowing it was her, giving her a reassuring smile. I had hoped that by being home it would comfort her some-what, and that she wouldn't be so afraid to be apart from me, not that I minded, I was glad to have Bella near me, if I had my way she would be by my side for the rest of our lives. I loved Bella and I knew she loved me, but this was out of pure fear. I was the only one she trusted at this point in time, and evidently it seemed to me, more than her own father.

I went in to use the restroom, when I came out, Bella was standing by the door and had her arms wrapped around her chest, and the look of pure fear was etched on her face. I knew if I pulled her close to me she would feel some comfort. I had to ask if she was ok.

"Bella, are you alright sweetheart?"

"Jake, where did you go? I thought you had left me." She said, and a lone tear ran down her cheek. I held her to my chest tighter and stroked her hair softly which always seemed to calm her down.

"Honey, I'm sorry, I just went to bathroom quickly. You know I would never leave you." I reassured her. I pulled her away a little and looked at her, wiping away the tears that stained her cheek.

"Bella your at home…don't you feel safe here honey?" I asked concerned.

"Yes I do, but I don't know what it is Jake, it's just when you're not near me I begin to panic, I don't know why I just have to have you near me." She answered truthfully. I pulled her to me once again and held her, I began to think once again that that plane crash did more than break her arm, not only did it leave scars on her body but it left one inside of her. She wasn't that same girl that was on that plane, the crash took that girl away and I had to find away to get her back, back to that self- sufficient, content, well rounded woman I talked to on the plane before the crash, but until then I will protect her with everything I had in me to make her feel safe again.

They day lingered on Bella and I finally got to sit with Charlie and Billy. It was so good to converse with them both. I found out quite a lot of what had been happened during our absence. One being Charlie was hanging out a lot with Sue Clearwater, after Harry died. I worried about her, she seemed far away in thought some days especially since Seth and Leah transformed. I was glad to hear that Charlie and Sue were seeing each other. I noticed her looking over at Charlie with a beautiful smile on her face, it warmed my heart to see her looking this way, and Charlie he was giving her the same smile back. It made me chuckle softly in happiness for them both. Bella drew my attention from them when she asked Charlie a question.

"Dad, why did you change our phone number?" she asked. Charlie looked at her and smiled.

"Oh…yeah…well, I changed jobs and…" Is all he got out when Bella came back with.

"Changed jobs? You're not chief of police anymore?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, I am but not in Forks. I'm chief of police here on the reservation." he answered proudly.

"Well that's great dad," she said surprised, "but what has that got to do with changing your phone number?" she asked again.

"Well dear daughter if you would give me a minute to finish I'll tell you." He said teasingly with a chuckle. Bella lowered her head and giggled, I squeezed her hand lightly in mine.

"Sorry dad, please continue," she replied.

"Thank you. When I took the job here on the reservation, they offered me a house, a two bedroom house on the beach which I took; I live on the reservation now Bells. It felt right to be here close to Billy." He told us with pride.

"You're kidding…that's wonderful," Bella said excited for him, and so was I now! I would be even closer to my beautiful angel and I was ecstatic with the news, Bella looked at me and gave me a nervous smiled.

We had got on the subject of the media. We had told Charlie and dad that they had been hounding us since we left New York. Charlie told us he knew they were at the mouth of the road that led to LaPush and he put some men on it. They were to keep them off of the reservation and to make sure they didn't get ran over trying to get an interview. But when Charlie found out they were hounding us he told us not to worry about them he would take care of them, he wasn't going to have them stalking his daughter. Which please me.

It was getting late and I had seen Bella yawn a few times, it had been a long trip, an even longer day, and even though Bella slept the whole way it still put a lot of stress on her body as it did mine too. I was ready to find a bed and curl up with my angel and give way to sleep.

I didn't know if Bella would go home with her dad, I knew it was a possibility but the way that Bella had acted all day I sincerely doubted it.

Charlie must have seen Bella yawn as well, because he stood up and told everyone he was leaving then looked down at Bella.

"Bells, are you ready to head home?" he asked, Bella's face turned completely white. She looked at me, and she squeezed my hand so tight that if I wasn't part wolf it probably would have broken it! She leaned into me and the way she looked at me, I knew she was asking for help.

Charlie looked at me and I to him, "Ummm…Charlie can I talk to you for a few minutes before you leave?" I asked. He looked at me confused and nodded his head.

I told Bella I would be right back, and she gave me another panic look. I stood her up and sat her next to dad.

"Dad keep a watch over Bella for me," I asked, giving dad Bella's hand. It was shaking quiet visibly. Dad looked between us both with a very worried look on his face.

"Sure son."He said, patting her hand, trying to calm her down.

I followed Charlie into the house and he turned to me.

"What's going on Jake? What's wrong with Bella and don't give me the run around tell it to me straight son!" He demanded. I knew he had seen the look on Bella's face, the way she looked at me had scared Charlie.

"Look Charlie, Bella…well ever since we've been back she's been… well, she's been… how you saw her just now. She's afraid to be anywhere without me, as long as I'm at her side she's fine but the minute I leave her side she panic's and I mean full blown panic. The crash did something to her. Not physically but mentally. I think I can help her but you can't take her away from me for awhile at least till I figure out away to get her back to that special woman I talked to on the plane before the crashed." He looked at me and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, and then ran his hand through his hair.

"Look, Jake, I understand you're trying to help and I appreciate it, but maybe she needs psychological help, you know a doctor." he said.

"Charlie, I know I can help her, and you will do more damage right now by taking her away from me than helping her, and besides she won't let you, she won't go without me." I told him. Charlie chuckled and looked at me, I was beginning to get upset.

Why was he laughing at me? Did he think he could make a twenty year old woman, daughter or not go with him? I knew one thing I wasn't about to let Bella hurt anymore physically or mentally and if Charlie father or not thought I would let it happen, well he had another thing coming.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked angrily.

"I'm sorry son, it's just I believe you can help my daughter, who am I to argue with the man who saved her life and kept her safe all these months, but you don't have to worry about being away from her Jacob, you're dad moved in with me right after I moved into the new house. Rebecca and Paul live here now. I know you had no idea that you're dad moved with me. That's why we had the bonfire here instead of at the beach behind our house, because we wanted it to be in a place you both were familiar with!" he continued to chuckle.

"Oh…that's great! I didn't realized that dad had moved in with you, actually that's fabulous, I'm glad he did that." I told him feeling a little dumbfounded.

"Look, Jake, come to think of it, it might be better if you stay here with Rebecca and Paul, there's more room here for the two of you, tomorrow when you get up come over to the house, I'll show you around and you can visit with Billy and I …how does that sound son?" he asked. I nodded my head and laughed lightly.

"That's fine Charlie… thanks for understanding." I told him.

"No problem son, but if she's not better soon, we'll have to look into getting her help, agreed?" he asked.

"Sure, sure Charlie, but anyway it goes it's going to take awhile." I told him.

"Understood son, now let's get you back to my daughter." he said, and headed back to the bonfire. As soon as I came out of the door, Bella ran to me and jumped into my arms and buried her head into my neck.

"Jake, you're not going to leave me are you?" she asked scared to death. I looked over at Charlie who gave me a worried look.

"No baby, I won't leave you, I promised didn't I?" I told her, looking me in the eyes and nodded her head.

"Yes, you promised." she whimpered.

"Well then, I talked to Charlie and he agrees that we should stay here with Rebecca and Paul is that okay with you?" I asked as I put her back on her feet.

"Rebecca and Paul? Where's your dad staying?" she asked.

"Well, evidently he moved in with your dad." She looked at me confused and then to her dad, causing Charlie and Billy to chuckle.

"Oh…okay, that's fine with me if it's fine with Rebecca and Paul." she said. We looked over at Paul and Rebecca who were sitting across the yard watching the whole scene play out.

Paul laughed and Rebecca was smiling.

"Are you kidding? I would love it if you two stayed with us!" she said, getting to her feet and ran across the yard, throwing herself at both Bella and myself and gave us the biggest hug ever.

"I guess it's settled then." I said with a huge laugh, hugging both Bella and Rebecca. Everyone laughed at the scene, as it finally came to an end.

I could sense that a lot of the people were worried about Bella, I knew they were wondered what had went on out there when the plane went down, and what we had endured during the six long months we were missing. I also knew we would have to tell them everything from start to finish at some point, but not until Bella felt she could get through the telling of that story.

Charlie and Billy gave us a big hug before they left and made us promise to come over first thing in the morning after we got up. When we agreed, they left, soon after the elders left wishing us well. The pack filtered out along with Leah who looked positively mad as hell. I wondered what Sam said to her to piss her off so much, but honestly I didn't care, as long as she left Bella alone I was happy.

I've never had any reason to use the Alpha command on any of the pack before, and as I said Sam was acting Alpha and he will still be until I was able to take over once again, but with Leah's blatant refusal to see me as nothing more than a friend, she was forcing my hand. I will not have her treat Bella badly, so if I had to put her in her place I will without hesitation. If she refused, the elders could deal with her, and be punished accordingly.

I helped Bella, Sam and Emily clean up before they left. Bella and I made our way to my bedroom. Thank god I had replaced the small bed in my room to a king size that fit me perfectly. At least Bella and I would be comfortable. There wasn't much room for anything else in the room, but hey, how much room do you need to sleep, as long as you've got the right bed.

I was going through my dresser draws searching for something for Bella to sleep in; a knock at the door stopped me searching. I walked over and opened the door, Rebecca stood there smiling, with a bundle of clothes she had in her hands.

"Bella, I figured you won't have anything to sleep in and anything to wear tomorrow, so I went through my closet and found these." she said holding the clothes out to Bella, "I'm sure they'll fit you, and if you would like we could go shopping tomorrow sometime and get you some clothes…I mean if you want too."

Bella again looked at me in fear.

"Rebecca, thanks for the clothes and I would love to go shopping with you, but can Jake come?" she asked. Rebecca looked at me and then back to Bella then smiled at her sympathetically.

"Of course, Bella if you would like." she said. I smiled at Rebecca and thanked her, saying good night and closing the door.

Bella undressed, putting on the sweat pants and tank top that Becca gave her, and then crawled into the bed. I slipped off my shirt, dropped my jeans leaving me in my boxers, and crawled beside Bella. I put my arm around her, pulling her onto my shoulder. She buried her head into my neck and sniffed, making me chuckle. I kissed the top of her head and resting my cheek on top.

"Are you glad to be home baby?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes I am, Jacob."

We were quiet for a while, Bella broke the silence. Jake?" she asked.

"What is it baby?" I replied, getting comfortable in my bed. It felt so nice to be in my own bed and even better to share it with my angel.

"Thanks for talking to my dad earlier, you always take care of me. Thank you Jacob, I love you so much," she said, with a slur. I could tell she was slowly falling to sleep.

"I love you to baby, and your welcome, good-night sweetheart," I whispered.

"Good-night, Jacob." she said, and it was the last thing I remember as I fell asleep, with the smell of Bella's fragrance.


	13. Chapter 13

**YOU MUST SURVIVE**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**A DAY WITH THE DAD'S**

* * *

><p><strong>I woke the next morning to Bella placing kissing on my neck just under my ear. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. Damn does this woman know what she does to me? I gathered her into my arms, rolling her over onto her back, she squealed as I kiss her softly on those beautiful, sweet lips.<strong>

**"Good morning sweetheart," I whispered in her ear, and continued leaving soft kisses down her neck.**

**"Good morning, baby," she whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck. I stopped and pulled away stunned, taking in her angelic features. It was the first time she had ever called me anything other than, Jake or Jacob.**

**"What?" she asked, looking at me confused. I smiled and shook my head.**

**"Nothing honey," I said, kissing her one more time, hoping that she would never stop calling me those endearing names.**

**"Bells? When we were on the plane, you said something I've been wondering about," I asked.**

**"What's that, baby?" she asked. God! I love it when she calls me that. I certainly could get use to it!**

**"You said your mother didn't approve of our relationship? But things started falling apart before you could elaborate on it, why she disapprove of our relationship? For heaven sake, Bells we were only kids back then, I don't get it!" I enquired, pushing myself up, leaning to one side, resting my head on one of my hands, keeping the other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to me.**

**She looked at me with a sigh, raising herself up a little on the bed, using the head board to lean against I moved up to join her and waited for her to answer.**

**"Jake, mom has a strange way of looking at things. Since she left Washington she'd changed a lot Jake. Mom has always been a follower she's never thinking for herself. Hell! I don't think she would have left dad if she didn't meet Phil and cheated on dad with him." Bella said, looking at me sadly.**

**"I don't know if you knew that before, because I'm not sure if dad had said anything to Billy about what happened. Mom had met Phil in Seattle when she was on one of her 'shopping sprees'." Bella stopped briefly, putting up her first two fingers, using then as quotation marks.**

**"She was coming out of the Victoria Secret store, when she literally ran smack bang into Phil. Liking what he saw obviously, they went to have coffee in the food court and they talked. Mom had called dad, telling him she was spending the night in Seattle. Soon after that mom was leaving dad, and taking me with her." Bella finished.**

**"Yeah, I remember that part…I mean, you're mom taking you away that is…But honey, what has that got to do with our relationship?" I asked puzzled.**

**"I'm getting to it," she said with a chuckle, and I smiled.**

**"Mom isn't a strong person, and is influenced by others easily. I was determined to get to you after your mom passed away. If I hadn't kicked up a stink about it, I wouldn't have been able to be with you for that week," she replied and I nodded remembering her being with me, staying with me in my time of despair.**

**"Mom allowed me went against Phil's wishes; he didn't want me to go. He said that the reservation was no place for me to be, but I had thrown such a screaming fit, that she would rather I go than listen to me cry and rant. It almost broke them up because mom let me come to you," she said with a smile.**

**I could tell Bella didn't like Phil much. But then Bella's smiled changed to a frown and she bit her bottom lip. I knew she was leaving something out and I wanted her to tell me all of it no matter what the outcome.**

**"Bella…I know there's something else, you're not telling me everything," I told her. She sighed and gave me a hesitant look, "Please honey tell me, its, okay," I reassured her.**

**"Jake…I don't think it's a good idea for me to say why, it doesn't matter now, it's over and I'm with you now, I love you, so what mom and Phil thinks, isn't important now." She tried to convince me****.**

**"I want to know baby, please…" I told her. She sighed again and looked at me with regretful eyes then began.**

**"Phil is very prejudice, he didn't think I should be hanging around you!" she said reluctantly. **

**The look she gave me was heartbreaking, I could tell she didn't want to tell me, but I edged her on, she swallowed hard and continued, "His exact words were, 'Quote,'**_** She doesn't need to hang around with those dirty Indians, and if you don't stop her now she'll wind up pregnant with a half breed kid! I won't stick around and be seen with no half breed. It will ruin my career because of your stupid daughters love for one of those dirty Indian!"**_** Bella cringed then lowered her head as a tear fell from her eye. **

**"I'm sorry Jake, it was his words, he's a stupid man and as soon as I was old enough I got out of there. I had always planned to come here to live once my schooling was done, I always prayed that you were still single and not with anyone when I arrived." I pulled her into my arms and held her tight.**

**"It's okay honey, I've dealt with his kind many times, so don't worry about what he said, it doesn't bother me, but why didn't you write to me or call when you were out or something?" I asked.**

**"I tried Jake, they set my computer to parental control and I tried everything to try to find out what her password was with no luck and the computers at school, won't let you e-mail or instant message anyone. Mom knew your number and blocked it from my phone, again with her own password, actually she went as far as to contact her provider and had they block any phone calls in or out of Washington." Bella paused for a minute.**

"**She told me if I wanted to talk to dad, I had to wait till she was home and I had to use the house phone. I tried to write to you a few times but she always found the letters and tore them up****One time, I wrote to you at school, the teacher had seen it and showed it to mom, and she made sure they kept an eye on me I was talking to my friend at school about the situation, the only friend I had. I told her what was going on, she felt bad for me and said she would write to you for me, but she didn't hear anything from you, sooo," she told me and shrugged her shoulders. **

**"I didn't get anything from her baby, not that I know of anyway." I told her with disappointment heavy in my voice. **

**"By the time I went away to college, I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me, it had been 8 years. I just hoped when I came home to Forks that you wouldn't be to mad at me. I promised myself I would do everything in my power to make it up to you, and you can't imagine how surprised I was that you were on that flight with me and wasn't mad at me." Bella finished with a giggle.**

**"Not as surprised as I was," I said with a chuckle. "But I'm sorry you had to put up with Phil's small mindedness, and baby I could never be mad at you. I've loved you since we were babies," I lowered my head down and kissed Bella, and her stomach began to growl, I pulled away and looked at her as we both laughed. **

**"Hungry?" I asked still laughing, "Come on let's see what Becca has in the fridge," I told her, getting****up and dressed, Bella and I headed for the kitchen.**

**We walked into the kitchen to find Rebecca cooking breakfast, Paul was sitting on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar waiting patiently. They smiled when they had seen us enter the room.**

**"Good morning little brother, Bella." Becca said with a big grin.**

**"Good morning, Becca." Bella and I said in unison.**

**"Paul," I said, acknowledging him****.**

**"Morning guys," he said with a smirk. "Did ya sleep well?" he asked, wiggled his eyebrows. I shook my head ignoring his sentiments, Bella blushed.**

**I kissed the side of her head, "Don't pay him no mind." I told her, and Paul laughed.**

**Bella walked over to Becca and offered to help with breakfast as I sat next to Paul and watch the girls cook.**

**"Jake, Rachel called this morning, she would like you to call her back as soon as you can." She informed me.**

**With all that had been going on since we had gotten home, I had completely forgot to call Rachel, she probably had worried herself sick when she learnt that I had gone missing after the crash. Dad had said she blamed herself, which was completely ridiculous on her part. I had to put her mind at ease, make her see it wasn't anyone's fault, it was just something that happened, and although there were so many casualties, Bella and I were the lucky ones to walk away from that tragedy, she shouldn't feel any guilt because of it. **

**Yes, due to my supernatural abilities we were able to survive the crash and the harsh elements on the island, I had never been more grateful for the legacy I was born into.**

**"Oh hell, she's probably wondering why I hadn't called her as soon as I got home!" I told Becca, she looked at me with a knowing smile.**

**"I'll call her after breakfast."**

**"So, how was it on that island? You and Bella alone for six months, huh?" Paul smirked, wiggled his eyebrows once again, elbowing my side.**

**"What's surprising to me is that Bella didn't come back with a big belly." Paul chuckled.**

**"Paul…why do you have to be so damn infuriating?" I asked with distaste, it only caused him to laugh that much harder. **

**I shook my head, taking a breath and continued, "Shut the fuck up man, you're sick!" **

**I ignored his wild laughter, and I watched my angel move around the kitchen with ease like she'd always belong there. It got me thinking about what Paul had said and I began to think about Bella pregnant and round with my babies, making me smile. I can't wait to marry that girl! Bella sat a cup of coffee down in front of me and smiled sweetly.**

**"Thanks baby." I told her as she reached across the bar and gave me a quick peck on my lip.**

**"You're welcome." She said and continued with her food preparations.**

**"Ewww…get a room." Paul smirked.**

**"Paul!" Becca said to warn him to shut-up. He rolled his eyes and didn't say another word. **

**After breakfast Bella and I walked over to Charlie's as we had promised but not before I called Rachel. She was so excited to hear from me and so was little Daniel. I spoke to them for a little while and after finally getting her to stop blaming herself; she promised to be here for Bella and my wedding. I hung up and promised Becca we would be back later to go shopping with her.**

**When we arrived at Charlie's house, both our fathers were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, talking up a storm****.**** I heard my name so I knew they were talking about us.**

**"What did we do this time?" I asked, kidding around, as we walked into the kitchen, they smiled when they saw us and we sat down to joined them.**

**"Actually, we were talking about Renee." Charlie said, which sounded to me like the topic of the day, first Bella, now Charlie and Dad.**

**"What about her?" I asked, really not wanting to talk about the woman myself, but she was Bella's mother so I kept my sentiments to myself.**

**"Dad…did you call her and let her know we were home and safe?" Bella asked. Charlie and Billy looked at one another and I knew something was up.**

**"What is it?" I asked cautiously. Bella and I had already heard about how Renee wanted to have the funeral service, when our dad's wouldn't commit to it. Renee went ahead with the service herself planning it and saw it through with both our dad's not in attendance.**

**"Well in answering your question Bella…no, we haven't told her, and with no disrespect to you sweetheart, I really don't want to tell her, she acted abominable when she was here, she was so gun hoe about having the service and burying you so she could get on with her own life, it made me sick to my stomach, she really doesn't deserve to know," Charlie said, I bit my tongue to keep from laughing, I agreed with him, but she was still Bella's mother faults and all.**

**"Dad…I appreciate that you kept us alive in your minds and hearts, I know better than anyone how infuriating mom can be, but we have to tell her I'm alive, she can't live out her life believing I'm dead!" Bella expressed. Charlie sighed and looked over at Billy who gave him an understanding smile.**

**"I suppose your right, but damn that woman can get under my skin so fast, I could spit!" Charlie replied, with a half hearted response. Causing all of us to laugh. **

**With a heavy sigh, Charlie added, well go call her then!" Charlie was obviously not looking forward to that conversation. **

**Bella ran across the room, picking up the phone and called her mom. The phone rang once, twice, three times then finally,**

**"Hello." I heard Renee say. It's hard not to overhear things with the keen sense of hearing I have.**

**"Mom."**

**"Who is this?" She asked.**

**"It's Bella mom. I'm home!" She told her. **

**"This isn't funny…my daughter is dead!" Renee answered, and hung up the phone. Bella looked over at Charlie.**

**"She didn't believe it was me she hung up on me!" Bella said. **

**Charlie got up and came across the room.**

**"I swear that woman would make a preacher succumb to drink!" He said under his breath, making dad and I chuckled. **

**Charlie picked up the phone and dialed Renee's number again, when she answered Charlie began.**

**"Renee…it's Charlie, listen to me before you speak, Bella is home she has been through a terrible ordeal, she doesn't need your usual dramatic antics, so please, just talk to our daughter and don't hang up on her again!" He told her.**

**"Charlie, is this some kind of joke? Are you trying to get back at me for having the services, because if you are I'll change my number and I'll never speak to you again!" She said, sternly.**

**"Promises, promises," Charlie replied, "Look Renee, she is alive and here with Jake, they're both alive, so just talk to her," he said and handed the phone to Bella.**

**"Mom…it's me I am alive! Jake saved me mom. We were on this island for like six months until we were rescued a couple of days ago." Bella told her. There was complete silence for a few minutes.**

"**Bella…You're alive? Oh thank god…baby, I'm so glad you're alive, when are you coming home?" She asked, Bella looked at me bewildered.**

**"Mom…I am home…remember, that was the plan to finish school and come here and open up a restaurant." **

**"Well, that's all changed when you father moved to the reservation. Bella I told you how I felt about you being on that reservation!" Renee firmly answered. **

**"Mom…I'm twenty years old I will live where I like, I can't believe were having this conversation now…you just found out your only daughter is alive, and you're complaining about me being on the reservation? What the hell mom!" Bella said loudly.**

**"Look, Bella. I am glad you're alive and well, but I will not have a daughter of mine on that reservation, so stop being a selfish brat and get yourself home where you belong!" Renee yelled. **

**I watched as Bella close her eyes and take a deep breath, trying to get control of herself.**

**"Mom…I just thought you would like to know that I was alive and safe, but I am beginning to think dad was right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you, have a nice life mom. I love you, but I can't do this with you anymore." she told her mom. **

**It had surprised me that Bella was willing to turn her back on her mother, but I did understand.****I looked over at Charlie who had a smile on his face and I could tell he was so proud of his daughter at that moment.**

**"Fine, Bella, if that's what you wish…if you would rather sleep around with that…that dirty Indian, then fine, you are no longer my daughter!" Renee hung up the phone, and so did Bella turning to me. I could see Bella's face drop in sadness. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and held her in my arms.**

**"I should have listened to dad." She said to me. **

**I heard Charlie's anger in the background. He only heard Bella's part of the conversation, but knew Renee well enough to know what she was saying by Bella's remarks.**

**I heard everything Renee said to Bella, and that's when I realized that Bella wasn't exaggerating with her remarks this morning. Renee was truly prejudice and if it was because of Phil and I didn't know for sure, I had never met the man, but if what Bella had said, and Charlie had as****well, then I had no other choice than to believe them. I felt sorry for Bella, her mother pretty much disowned her because she was here on the reservation. Renee didn't even know about our relationship.**

**"I'm sorry honey, she really didn't mean what she said, it's that man she's with, she never had any problems with the reservation while we were together, but since she's been with Phil….well…" Charlie said leaving the rest for us to figure out. **

**It didn't take much for us to work it out; especially with what Bella told me this morning and I'm sure Charlie already explained to dad, he didn't seem to be surprised anyway.**

**"I'm okay, Jake. I know what she's like, and it's her loss if she doesn't want anything to do with me. She didn't want me to come here after I graduated from school anyway, so I already went through most of this before I left school." She told me. **

**We walked back to the table and I sat down. I pulled Bella on my lap and talked to Charlie and dad.**

**A little later, Charlie took Bella to show her around the house, but not****Bella made sure I wasn't going anywhere. I was invited to go with them, but I wanted to talk to dad about something, so I promised to be showed around another time.**

"**Dad? I want to ask you something."**

**"What is it son?" he asked, looking back and forth between each other****.**

**"Dad…I don't even know where to begin," I told him.**

**"Is it about Bella and your relationship?" he asked, I looked at him surprised, how does he do that? He always knows what I want to talk about before I say anything. I smiled and nodded my head.**

**"Dad,****the way I feel about Bella…I…I don't know it's like I'm going to die if I'm not next to her. When we were on the island, I would leave her alone to go get water or food, or whatever, but while I was gone even for a short period of time, I couldn't get back to her soon enough. I couldn't keep my hands off of her dad, to say I love her isn't good enough, the love I feel for her is so deep." I swallowed, briefly, trying to gather my thoughts.**

"**I know I haven't imprinted on her, I would have known it or felt it when we looked into each other's eyes. I would have felt the pull, the world stopping, or something, but I haven't had that experience with Bella yet, but somehow I know she's the one, she's it for me dad, she always has been, since we were kids. I can't explain it very well, but do you know what I'm talking about? Do you have any input on what's happening to us?" I asked dad, he smiled at me. **

**"Son, when you were a little boy, something happened. Your mother and I had both seen it. We tried to tell Charlie but he didn't believe it. He said you were too young. Bella and you were playing on the beach you were making sandcastles and Bella, her famous mud pies," dad pulsed for a minute; I cringed at the thought of eating one of Bella's mud pies now. **

**I laughed to myself, remembering back to those days, nothing much had changed since then. I would still do anything for Bella. "Bella was trying to get you to taste one of her mud pies, but as soon as yours eyes had met, you both froze in place. It was only for a few seconds, but what had shocked both your mother and I was what happened!" I was hanging on every word, trying to remember that day.**

"**There was a golden mist that rose off the water; it had circled around you both. It picked up speed, and fearlessly surrounded the two of you, whirling, humming lowly, and then it stopped! Just as abruptly as it started it ended. It had me puzzled, I searched through our tribe's archives, hoping that there would be something to explain what had happened, but I never found anything in the books, nothing about the phenomenon we were witness to that day. But describing how you feel, seeing how you both interact with each other, I would say my son, that you imprinted on Bella that day,"****Dad said.**

**I looked at him shocked…"We couldn't have been very old dad, how is that possible, I wasn't a wolf yet?" I asked him. He smiled warmly at me.**

**"Son…you still had the wolf gene, although you hadn't started phasing yet, the gene was still present, that part of you had seen its soul mate. Yes, it was miraculous, but you have to understand that you will be chief one day as well as Alpha of this tribe; you are subjected to special things happening to you. I firmly believe that's just one of those special things that you imprinted on Bella when you were young." Dad finished. I couldn't stop the smile that tugged at my cheeks. The more I thought about it, the bigger my grin got; I was completely glowing with happiness.**

**I had in fact imprinted on Bella, she was mine. I wanted to get up and dance around the room and scream it from the roof tops BELLA WAS MINE! I wanted to run to Bella, pick her up and swing her around and kiss her till we both passed out from lack of oxygen. Dad watched the smile on my face grow bigger, causing him to laugh out loud and I joined him. We both were laughing loudly when Charlie and Bella entered the room once again. They looked at us confused at first, then a smile spread across their faces.**

**"What's going on Jake?" Bella asked, jumping up, grabbing her and swung her around, continuing to laugh. She started laughing with me, not even knowing what she was even laughing about. I kissed her and sat her on her feet, looking deeply into her eyes, and took a deep breath.**

**"What Jake…Tell me," she said almost stopping her foot like a child, wanting to know what I was so happy about. I ran one of my fingers down her cheek, and looked at her with all the love I held there for her.**

**"I imprinted on you Bella," I told her. She looked at me briefly with shock, but quickly turned to joy, and jumped back into my arms.**

**"Oh Jake, I'm so happy, now we will be together forever!" She said, I****nodded****agreeing with her and she kissed me again. **

**"When Jake? I never noticed you doing it, when did you imprint?" She asked. I laughed again.**

**"A long time ago, when we were nothing but children," I said answering her question and then continued. "I just talk to dad about it and he told me what happened." Bella remembered that day clearly, she admitted feeling something that day, and now thinking about it, so do I. We were just kids then, and didn't think too much about it till now****.**

**Recalling that day, Bella said she felt dizzy at first and then there was like some kind of electricity that flowing through her. I smiled as the memories flooded back. I felt the same things Bella described, but to me it was like when you rub your feet on the carpet, making static electricity and get that little jolt when you touch them. That's probably why I didn't think too much about it. But then again, that day stuck in my mind as it did Bella's. Anytime I spent with Bella back in those days were special to me, as they are now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**YOU MUST SURVIVE**

"**LEMON ALERT"**

**A/N: SPECIAL THANKS TO MY AWSOME BETA...DONNA YOU ROCK HON...HUGGS**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**GOD I LOVE HER.**

* * *

><p><strong>After spending an exhilarating morning with Dad and Charlie we decided to leave, telling them we had to meet up with Becca to go shopping so Bella could replace all the things she lost in the crash. Everything she had owned was in two huge suit cases. After all, she was coming back to Forks to live; she packed all she could get into the two bags. Bella's mother had promise her to send the rest. <strong>

**Charlie cornered me and handed me his credit card, he told me to buy whatever she needed and put it on that card. **

"**Just do it and don't let her know you're doing it, Jake." he said. I nodded my head, slightly confused, thinking how in the hell am I going to do this?**

**I placed the card in my pocket and turned to find Bells. She was waiting for me at the door with a puzzled look on her face. I smiled, giving her a wink, and the puzzled frown she wore softened, smiling back at me.**

**All I could think about was dad's words. Bella was my imprint and had been since we were children, just the thought of her being my soul mate for life made me breathe easier. Ever since I was old enough to remember I wanted Bells in my life and now she is permanently****God I love her! Every time I thought about Bella,****she automatically brought a smile to my face. Grabbing her hand, we made our way to the car. **

"**What are you smiling so big about?" Bella asked smiling back at me. I turned and pulled her into my arms, her hands rested against my chest and we looked into one another's eyes.**

"**I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life." She moved her hand up to my face and softly stroked my cheek.**

"**I'm the lucky one Jake…I love you," she whispered sweetly, then moved her hand around to my neck and pulled me down to her soft beautiful lips and kissed me. Once pulling away, I smiled lovingly at her.**

"**Come on, Bells, Becca's probably wondering what happened to us." I said. We climbed into the rabbit and headed back to the little red house.**

**The old rabbit, I thought to myself with a smile, gripping the steering wheel and thought back to when I first laid eyes on her. When I had bought her, it was nothing but a shell, it took me almost a full year to rebuild this old car. I worked on this thing every day after school, every weekend, and the entire summer break, but I finally got it done! And look at it, it's still running…that reminds me, I'll have to thank Embry and Quil for taking such good care of my baby while I was gone, it still runs perfectly.**

**They were waiting on us as I thought they would be, Becca was making Paul come with us and you could tell he wasn't happy about the idea. Becca had told him if Jake had to spend the entire afternoon shopping with Bella, it wouldn't hurt him to do the same with her. **

**He gave me the look of death, hating the idea of shopping in any shape or form, but when he looked over at Bella his face softened. He knew I couldn't leave Bella or the fact that she wouldn't let me out of her sight for more than two minutes, so he gave in and decided to go with us for Bella sake, and the fact that Becca would kill him if he didn't do as she asked.**

**As we were leaving the reservation I had noticed the media had disappeared. Charlie must have taking care of it like he said he would. Charlie was good with things like this, I could never figure out how he handled things so easily. I often thought he had something to use to his****advantage, and could call in favors from people in high places when he wanted something done. Like he waved a 'you owe me flag' in front of their faces. The thought made me chuckle. But he was good at what he did, he proved himself many times; it was clear who Bella got her cunning ways from****.**

**We spent the afternoon shopping. Bella replaced almost all her clothes plus a few personal things she needed. She didn't even notice I paid the bill with her dad's credit card, she probably thought I paid for it which was alright too. We also stopped and ate dinner at a restaurant in Port Angeles; it was just turning twilight as we drove home. I had my arm around Bella and she was lying on my chest, I happened to look down and seen she had fallen asleep. I kissed the top of her head, and gazed out the window. Paul and Becca were carrying on a conversation that I cared nothing about, something about how he didn't clean up after himself , and how he always sat in front of the television, leaving her to clean up his mess. I ignored them and was deep in my own thoughts.**

**I was thinking of how things had changed in the last six months I was gone. Sam and Emily had gotten married and had a child on the way, Charlie becoming police chief on the reservation and moving to LaPush, Dad moved in with Charlie, Becca and Paul living in our childhood****house. It made me think about where were Bella and I supposed to live? Oh sure we could stay with Paul and Becca, but then again the last thing I wanted to do was to listen to them bicker twenty four seven, and I'm sure Bella didn't want that anymore than I did. I guess Bella could stay with her dad but where was she supposed to sleep? On the living room sofa? I'm sure she wouldn't want that either. So I decided it was time to find my own place, I would talk to Bella tonight and we would look for a place tomorrow if she agreed****.**

**I had started the mechanic shop in my garage and it was doing really well. When I left, Quil and Embry was running it with the help of the others when they had the time, and from what they told us at the cookout the other day, it was still thriving beautifully, so money wouldn't be a problem, just me getting back to work may be with Bella not letting me out of her sight.**

**Since the crash for some reason, Bella had some issues adjusting; her self-esteem was suffering, among other things. She seemed to be also afraid of everything. I wanted to help her with that, encourage her to see how wonderful and smart she really is again; that she could do anything she set her mind too. I have to figure away to get that Bella back again, and I won't stop until I do! **

**I wanted her to be the woman who had went to culinary school, and learnt all there was to know about her field of work. I wanted her to run her own restaurant like she had planned. I want her to be that 'go get what you want' type of woman she was before the crash. I wanted her to be strong and not hide from nothing, stand up and take control kind of woman. I knew it was in her somewhere I just had to bring it out in her once again. How I was going to do it? I didn't have a clue, but I'll find it I had to for her sake as well as mine, as much as I love Bella by my side constantly, we both need our space to. I practically had to peel her off of me to get her to do anything on her own.**

**We arrived at the house and I shook Bella lightly to wake her. **

"**Bella, honey we're home," I said softly, careful not scare her. She woke and looked around, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.**

"**That was fast." Bella said. I chuckled at her response, it always seems faster when you slept during a trip, which Bella has done twice in the last few days.**

**We got into the house and Paul picked up the phone and ordered a few pizzas, Becca looked at him with her mouth hanging open.**

"**Paul, you just ate a humongous meal and you're ordering Pizza!" She asked in amazement. **

"**Hungry wolf remember babe," he said smirking. Becca only shook her head, to the laughter from Bella and myself****.**

**I helped Bella carry her packages into our room and lay back on the bed. I watched as she tore the tags off her new clothes, putting them on hangers, placing them in the closet then put her personal things in one of the compartments of my chest of draws.**

**While I was watching Bells putting her stuff away, It gave me time to****think back on the memories I had of us when we were children. We did everything together, you never saw the one without the other, she was my everything even back then, even when she spent the night she slept in this bed with me. I remembered holding her hand as we drifted off to sleep, when Renee took her away from me, I thought my world had ended, but that was so long ago and she was with me now and I couldn't be happier.**

**When she was finished she gathered up the bags, tossing them into the trash along with the tags she tore off her clothes and lay next to me on the bed.**

"**What are you thinking so hard about?" she asked. I looked over at her and smiled.****I slipped my arm under her head and pulled her on my chest where she rested her chin, as she looked up at me. I placed my other arm on her waist. **

"**There is something I wanted to talk to you about." I told her in a serious voice, which I think alarmed her.**

"**Is something wrong?" She asked worried. I shook my head no****.**

"**No honey, I didn't mean to frighten you, it just, well… I've been thinking, we can't stay here with Paul and my sister forever, what would you say about getting our own place somewhere here on the reservation?" I asked.**

"**You want to be with me forever?" Bella asked shocked at my admission of wanting us together forever. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead, I had asked if she wanted to get a place with me and all she heard was I wanted her forever…I chuckled. Leave it to my Bells! **

"**Of course I do Bells, isn't that what you want as well?" I remembered our conversation on the beach; didn't she mean what she said about wanting to marry me?**

"**Yes, Jake, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you," she said. She lowered her eye as if she was thinking to herself.**

"**What is it honey?" I asked her; still worried she had changed her mind about us and what she wanted since we left the Island. She looked back up at me and I seen a tear slowly make its way down her cheek. I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb.**

"**Then you meant what you said when we were on the Island…you really do want to marry me?" she asked, becoming emotional. I smiled at how sweet she sounded in her revelation of what I wanted for us.**

"**Of course sweetheart, I told you I wanted to be with you forever, you're my everything, the air that I breathe…Then you'll marry me? I mean at some point in our relationship?" I asked her which brought on more tears from her. Within seconds she wiped them away and grinned at me mischievously.**

"**Is that a proposal Mr. Black?" She asked with a smirk on her face. I knew she was messing with me, and trying to force another proposal out of me. I smiled and pulled her up so her face was even with mine and looked her in her eyes.**

"**Yes, Ms Swan, it is," I said with a chuckle in answer to her question. **

**Then I looked at her tenderly and continued. "I'd marry you in a New York minute Bells, if you'd have me." Her facial expression changed from the smirk to a tender sweet loving expression. I****think she was a little shocked that I said it again. I was sure she was going to say yes by the way she was acting, but then she was all over the place with her emotions, which caused me to worry a little. She was playful about it, and at times I would see the woman on the plane, but at the same time I had often seen that frightened little girl that was on the Island with me, so I wasn't for sure she would want to marry me at all.**

**I know I had asked her on the Island, but I had planned to ask her again when we got home. I had also planned to do it a little bit differently. I had dreamed of asking Bella to be my wife many times throughout my life, but only when the time was right and it wasn't here lying on our bed. It was supposed to be more romantic, after a nice dinner by candle light, maybe a nice glass of wine and soft music playing in the background, or maybe we would dance to some romantic songs, hold her tight against me and softly kiss her then go down on one knee and whisper a sincere proposal. But as I said when the time was right and I guess this was the right time, the proposal took on a mind of its own. **

"**Yes, Jake…I'll marry you!" She said, my facial expression changed from that of worry to one of shear happiness, I don't think I had smiled so big ever when she said yes! **

**I chuckled to myself and I let out the air in my lungs I held there. Then I smashed my lips to hers. I kissed her hard and long my heart pounding beat against my chest with passion, all for my angel, my body ached in want for her. Our clothes were eventually tossed across the room as we lay naked next to one another; the fiery passion grew with every touch every moan. I slid into her warm wet core sending a shiver down my spine as her soft wall tightly wrapped around my manhood we both moaned each other's name in sequence, I hovered over her deep within her, without moving, wanting to feel the sense of warmth and love we shared.**

"**Jake please," she whimpered as she wrapped her legs around my waist and dug her heels into my thighs trying to force me to move. **

**I pulled out to the edge of her folds and slowly entered her again, I had felt complete love for Bella all my life and we had made love before and it was unadulterated pleasure, but what I felt at this moment was absolute ecstasy I was lost in Bella as I moved in and out of her going deeper with each thrust, bringing us both closer to our release, when her core exploded it pushed me over the edge, I closed my eyes tightly and thrust into her a few more times with a grunt after each movement then finally I gave way to my seed pulsating into my angels core.**

"**Oh my fucking god, Be…lll…s!" I screamed in pleasure. I closed my eyes and****all I could see was lights shooting behind my eye lids, Bella screamed my name with her own release as I fell on top of her, holding myself on my forearms so I wouldn't crush her. I kissed her tenderly as we both came down from our high. **

**"Wow…that was…"is all I got out, before Bells finished my sentiments.**

**"Amazing…"Bella cooed, I looked at her and smiled at her with so much love. **

"**I love you, Bells." I told her affectionately.**

"**I love you to Jake," she replied back as we kissed again.**

**I rolled over taking her with me, she laid on my chest, I pulled the blanket over us, and laid there for a few minutes basking in the love we had just shared, my soon to be wife and imprint in my arms****.**** I was the happiest man in the world and knew I would be for the rest of my life.**

**We lay there together enjoying the peace and quiet; we just started dozing off when a knock at the door disturbed us.**

"**Guys, pizzas here!" Paul yelled from the other sided of the door. I look down at Bella.**

"**Are you hungry baby?" I asked, she looked up at me and shook her head.**

"**No…but I know you are, so let's get up and feed your hungry wolf!" She said with a chuckle. Bella rolled over and started to get up and I grabbed her and pulled her back to me and kissed her. I rubbed my nose softly across hers a few times while looking into her eyes lovingly.**

"**Should we tell them about us getting married?" I asked. She smiled at me and nodded her head.**

"**Yes Jake…I want to tell the world," she said with another chuckle and a smile from ear to ear. **

"**Me too baby," I told her. **

**I leaned in and gave her a little kiss releasing her I jumped up and pulling on my pants, minus my boxers and pulled my shirt over my head. Bella grabbed one of my tee-shirts out of the chest-of-drawers and pulled it over her head. She then slipped on a pair of her new sweat pants. God, she looked so sexy in my shirt. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me.**

"**I love seeing you in my clothes." I growled lightly, and I leaned down to kiss her sweet lips once again before walking Bella out to into the living room to join Becca and Paul. We sat down on the sofa I put one of my arms around Bella and pulled her to me. **

"**Guys, Bells and I have some news," I said. Paul dropped his pizza back into the box as he looked at us.**

"**She's not pregnant is she?" he said, Becca walked over and smacked him on the back of his head.**

"**Owww…that hurt," he said, rubbed the back of his head.**

"**It was supposed too! Shut up and let him finish," she said as Bella and I chuckled.**

"**No she's not pregnant…not that it would be a bad thing if she was!"****I told them. **

**But then I realized that we had just made love and didn't use any protection. I looked over at Bella and rolled my eyes, thinking I'd have to talk to her about it later. Focusing my attention back to Paul and Becca.**

"**We're getting married!" I finished, leaning down and kissed Bella on top of her head.**

**Becca squealed and ran over and hugged Bella, and Paul shook my hand, then Becca hugged me. Paul didn't hug Bella, it's a wolf thing, a wolf never touches another wolfs mate unless they're in danger. Paul's words not mine, where he got his ideas from was beyond me. **

**I know Paul had to deal with a lot while growing up. His dad was an alcoholic and used to beat his mom a lot in front of him. When Paul had got older he tried protecting her, which only turning his father's anger****on him.****His father finally died from drinking too much, his liver gave out. His mother worked herself to the bone doing long hours****.**** She had fallen asleep at the wheel coming home from work one night, veering off the road at high speed and hit a tree head on. I guess you could say she did work herself into a early grave. That left Paul alone at 16, his mom left him the house, and what little money she had to live on. He had the pittance the tribal council gives us for keeping the reservation safe. It's what made the person Paul is today, he hates to be touch by anyone, well all but Becca of course and I can tell he has changed a lot; he's not that complete ass he was before I left. **

**Everyone expected me to be furious with Paul for imprinting on my sister, but how could I be mad at him for that. I know how imprinting works, he found his true soul mate, and if that was my sister then so be it! Besides, I knew my sister could handle Paul; she'd proven that many times since I've been home.**

"**Congratulations Bella, Jake, I wish you both all the best life has to offer." Paul replied.**

"**Thanks man." I told him.**

"**Thanks you Paul and Becca." Bella told them.**

"**So can I help plan the wedding?" Becca asked excitedly. Bella looked over at me and smiled. **

"**That's completely up to you ladies, whatever you want, is fine with me…But, please keep it small baby, maybe something on the beach?" I said. Bella nodded her head then looked at Becca.**

"**Sure Becca you can help," she answered sweetly. **

**She looked back at me,  
>"I want a small wedding too, Jake, and I would love to be married on First Beach." Bella said with a smile and I smiled back at her. <strong>

**In honesty, I didn't care what kind of wedding Bella wanted. I would abide by anything she decided. The only thing I kept thinking about was Bella becoming my wife, after all these years I had her back and she was going to be mine finally. I could see her in our kitchen cooking meals, while a little one danced around her legs calling her mommy. Me coming in from a long day at work and wrapping my arms around my angel, rubbing my hands across her swelled belly where another one of our babies waited to be born. I shook my head to clear the thoughts but kept the goofy smile.**

**After the pizza was gone, Bella and Becca sat and talked about what kind of wedding she wanted. After the girls finished chatting, Bella and I headed off to bed. Bella was the first to lay down, I got undressed and laid next to her, giving her a passionate kiss, I pulled her onto my chest, wrapping my arms around her. **

"**Bells?" I said, getting her attention.**

"**Humm…," she answered sleepily, without opening her eyes.**

"**Honey…we made love awhile ago without any protection," I told her, her eyes slowly opened and looked at me, at first she looked scared and then she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.**

"**Well you always said you wanted a family, if I'm pregnant we'll start a little earlier than planned. If I'm not then I will go on the pill again until we are ready to start a family." She said positively, and for the first time since we've been home, I seen the old Bells shine through completely.**

**She wasn't scared at all, she even denounced the problem and dealt with it easily, maybe being home a few days has help her find her way again. Maybe it was planning our wedding that had something to do with it? I don't know, but whatever it was I was glad it had happened. I just have to show her love and let her know I'm there for her no matter what. Could it be that simple? I chuckled to myself, only time will tell I guess, it surprised me and made me happy all at the same time. I could hear Bella breathing slow and steady and I knew she was sleeping. Shortly thereafter I followed Bells of to sleep.**


	15. Chapter 15

**YOU MUST SURVIVE**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**THE PHONE CALL**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella was getting better with venturing away from me a little more each day. Granted not a lot but she had felt more comfortable being further away. We had headed down one day to the beach and on her own accord; she walked over to where Emily was and started talking about what she wanted for our wedding. Emily was telling Bella what she did with her wedding with Sam.<strong>

**Sam and I started walking down the beach away from the girls, we were almost out of sight before Bella started calling for me. I looked up and I saw them both coming toward us, but the thing of it was that she didn't run to me like she usually did, she took her time.**

**"How is she doing Jake?" Sam asked inquisitively. I looked at him and let out a deep breath. I then looked over toward Bella, seeing the girls coming closer.**

**"Ummm…actually she's getting better, you see how far away from me she is right now?" I replied, taking a look toward the girls, nodding his head.**

**"Yeah, but they're not that far away Jake," he answered bemused.**

**"You're right they're not, but there is no way in hell a few days ago that Bella would have been two feet away from me without going ballistic, much less 300 yards." I told him. He looked at me with his eyebrows pulled together.**

**"Was it really that bad?" he asked. I nodded my head agreeing with him.**

**"She clung to me like I was her crutch, and it wasn't due to her having a broken leg, but she seems to be getting better now, more so since she's been planning our wedding." I finished, with a huge proud smile.**

**We sat down in the sand; the girls stopped making their way to us and continued their conversation, once Bella had seen that we weren't going anywhere. Emily looked at me and giving me a sad understanding smile. I guessed that Emily had noticed Bella's unnatural attachment to me as well. I looked over at Bella and smiled lovingly, I didn't miss that she was keeping a watchful eye on me.**

**"How bad was it out there?" Sam asked quizzically," I looked at him and rolled my eyes and shook my head a bit.**

**"Well, it depends on what part you're talking about, if you asking about the crash, that was purely terrifying, and that's the part I think is what frightened Bella the most. For me, it was seeing all the dead bodies floating around in the ocean, But what made my heart stop, was when I couldn't find Bella." I told him with a shiver.**

**"But you did obviously." He stated.**

**"Yeah, I did. She was unconscious, for a minute or two. I thought she was dead, then I heard her whimper and that's when I heard her heart beating, slow but beating."**

**I continued to explain what I did for her, and how bad the storm was, how I finally got us to shore and how Bella didn't wake up for a week after the crash. I told him how frightened I was thinking I had lost her. I explained some of the positive things, while we were stuck there, how the island itself was beautiful, and although we missed home and all our friends and family, we were fine while we were there, up until we started running out of water to drink.**

**That's when I told him about, how the pilot of the helicopter found us, and who had sent him. That bit of information got his attention.**

**"Wait…wait…wait…Who sent him after you?" he asked shocked. I looked down at the sand and chuckled.**

**"You heard right…Jasper Whitlock and Alice Cullen." I answered.**

**"But, why? That makes no sense, unless they knew Bella or something?" He said puzzled.**

**"Well… it seems they did. She met them in Paris, but Bella was freaked out by them, she didn't know about what they are. She had said that she was still very uneasy around them, it seemed like they followed her around like a puppy. Bella hated it, and the whole time we were at their house in New York…Bella never left my side, never let me out of her sight. It was clear once she found out what they were, she was frightened of them even more so." I told him with concerned.**

**"You do realize we need to check this out right, Jake?" he asked suspiciously.**

**"I couldn't agree more." I told him sternly.**

**I was worried about what we would learn about the situation, we need to find out why they were following Bella around, they had to have a reason, what was it about Bella that a family of vampires would be interested in? It worried me a lot, and even if Bella wasn't stuck to me like glue, I wasn't about to let her out of my site until we had answers.**

**"I'm on it Jake, don't worry I'll take care of it!" He said positively.**

**"On what?" Bella asked as her and Emily walked up on us, we stood up and looked at the two beautiful ladies that stood behind us.**

**"Oh…it nothing honey, just some stuff Sam wants to take care of, pack stuff," I answered so as not to worry her. She nodded her head and smiled sweetly at Sam.**

**"So…did you ladies get some things straightened out for the wedding?" I asked excitedly more for Bella sake than mine, of course I was excited about marrying Bella, but she was more excited about planning it with the girls.**

**"Oh…well Emily was filling me in on things that her and Sam did for their wedding, and it sounded exciting…but I don't want to steal they're idea's." She explained.**

**"Well, I don't think they would think of it as stealing, honey." I told her. I looked over at Emily, hoping she would see the question I was asking.**

**"Oh, of course not Bella, If you like one or all of my ideas please feel free to use them, I would be honored if you wanted to use my ideas." She told us sincerely.**

**"Really…? Thanks Emily I just might take you up on that," she replied excitedly.**

**I pulled Bella into my arms, and kissed the side of her head.**

**Sam put his arm around Emily and told us he had some things he needed to take care of, glancing over at me, Sam nodded his head, to me letting me know that he was going to find out what the Cullen's were up too. We said our good-byes and they left us alone. I wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her close to me, kissing her passionately, then looked in those beautiful eyes and smiled.**

**"Have you decided what house you wanted?" I asked her.**

**We had gone house hunting the day after I spoke to Bells about finding a place of our own, we had looked at many, and fell in love with two. Both of them sat on the beach front, both were close to Charlie and Dad's, which was a plus for the both of us. Both houses had three bedrooms, an awesome sized kitchen, (Bella's words) they both were similar in appearance but arranged differently. One of the houses had the master bedroom on the first floor, but it had the kitchen Bella loved more than the other. Even though she loved both kitchens, but this one had so much more cabinet space, the counter top was vast, the pantry was much larger and could hold more items.**

**Bella was also thinking ahead. The master bedroom being down stairs, she was worried that when we did have children, we would be separated from them by a stairway, although we could use a baby monitor she didn't like the fact of being so far away from her children while they were so small. I thought it wasn't a bad idea, as they grew it would be a plus, we wouldn't have to listen to their loud music ect. So I left it up to Bells to decide which house she wanted, and she was going nuts trying to decide. We didn't have a lot of time; the agent had called us this morning to let us know we need to make a decision soon, because they had another offer on the house in question. I was pretty sure which house Bella would take, she just had to work through her fear of being separated from the children we don't even have yet!**

**You might wonder how it came about that we had decided to buy a house instead of renting one, well it went like this, after Bells and I decided to get married, we made a point to tell both our dad's about it. Bella volunteered to make a nice dinner for both our dad's, then break the news to them over dinner, and which we did. Charlie turned a little blue at first, but then said he wouldn't trust anyone but me to take care of his little girl, so after the big speech about what he would do to me if I ever hurt his daughter, (like that would ever happen). Once dinner was over and the dishes done, we sat in their living room. That's when to our surprise our dad's had offered to buy us a house as a wedding gift! After a little argument with us trying to tell them it was too much, they won.**

**That afternoon Bells and I were kicking back on the sofa with her in my arms watching some movie she wanted to see, it was actually cool and surprised with what she had chosen, they were more my kind of movie than hers. It was about these humanoid machines that came from outer space in search of this cube, the machines transformed into the vehicles and jets and such, the cars were the good guys where the jets were the bad guys, I don't remember the name of the movie but I loved it. Anyway the phone rang and Becca answered it.**

**"Jake phone," she called as I got up and picked up the receiver.**

**"Hello,"**

**"Mr. Black?"**

**"Yes this is he."**

**"Mr. Black this is John from Johnson Reality, I'm calling to find out if you and Ms. Swan had made up your mind about which house you wanted? Normally I wouldn't pressure you but there is another offer on the table and they are pressed for time. I'm afraid if you haven't made the decision yet that we're going to have to give it to these people, I am sorry but you understand my position I'm sure," he replied professionally.**

**"I understand John…ummm can you hold for just one second while I explain this to my fiancée'?" I asked.**

**"Sure, take your time," he replied.**

**I laid the phone on my chest and called to Bella who came into the room, I explained to her the situation and she was unhappy that she was forced into making the decision right then and there, but she did understand John's situation as well, if she didn't make a decision now she would lose the house.**

**She looked up at me and I could see how nervous and sad she was at making the wrong decision. This wasn't an easy decision for her, this is the house we would live in for the rest of our lives, as for me it didn't matter, I would live in a cardboard box as long as I had Bella by my side.**

**"Does it make a difference to you which house we take Jake?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled. God I loved this woman.**

**"It's entirely up to you sweetheart," I answered her sweetly. She clicked her tongue, taking a deep breath, sighing and looked at me once again.**

**"He's waiting Baby," I told her. I knew this was hard on her and I felt sorry that she had to make a decision right here and now.**

**I ran one of my fingers softly down her check to let her know I understood. She looked at me once again, and then she opened her mouth to speak.**

**"We'll take the one with the kitchen, I really don't like the idea of the bedrooms so far away from the master but we'll just have to deal with it when the time comes." she said.**

**I knew she would choose that one, but I had to hear her say the words which she did. I smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. She leaned into me and wrapped her arms around my waist as I put the phone back to my ear and held Bells with the other.**

**"John…"**

**"Yes, Mr. Black I'm still here," he replied.**

**"Well, I guess will take the house on Fox road," I told him.**

**"Great choice sir…so I will be in touch with you when the paper work is finished," he replied.**

**"That would be great, thank you, John." I answered.**

**"No sir…, Thank you," he said as he hung up the phone. I placed the receiver into the cradle of the phone and wrapped my other arm around Bella as I told her how sorry I was that she had to make a decision right away, she shook her head and told me she was happy with her decision, that actually she was excited about getting the papers signed so she could get in there and decorate so we could finally have our own place. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and her eagerness to begin our life together.**

**A few days had passed, and the paper's for the house was signed. Bells and I went shopping for furniture, which by the way the tribal council paid for to our surprise, another wedding gift. The furniture was to arrive today. A new development arose, to my surprise Bells was pushing me out of the house. Becca showed up and was helping her with a few things around the house. Sam had called and wanted to see me as soon as possible. Bells turned to me and told me to go see what he wanted but begged me to hurry back, don't stay to long; my mouth flew open in shock.**

**"Are you sure baby?" I asked surprised at what she had just said.**

**"Sure, sure, Becca's here she'll stay until you return, just please don't take too long okay?" she begged.**

**I couldn't do anything but stare at Bella, was it possible that she was getting so much better that she would let me go somewhere without her? I was elated and shocked all at the same time. I pulled her into my arms, pressing my lips to hers, kissed her hard and long only coming up for air. She smiled at me lovingly, she knew how happy I was that she was finally coming back to be her old self again.**

**"Alright you two…cut it out…Jake go on, I'll stay until you get back but don't be too long," Becca said as she took Bella by the arm and led her into the kitchen to put some things away that Becca had brought over. I chuckled and turned and ran from the house and into the woods and stripped off my shorts and tied them to my leg and ran to Sam's.**

**Man it felt good to run in wolf form it had been weeks since I could do this, having Bella with me all the time there was no way I could go out and run.**

**I ran hard and fast, digging my claws into the dirt for more traction, feeling the wind blow through my fur was exhilarating. I breathed in the salty air and I felt so glad to be home once again.**

**I arrived at Sam's; I phased back and slipped on my jean shorts. I walked into his house; the guys were all there, sitting around the living room.**

**"Where's Bella?" Sam asked. I smiled proudly at him.**

**"She's with Becca at the new house," I replied happily. Sam smiled happily.**

**"That's wonderful, Jake, that's really wonderful," he replied back truly happy for me and Bella.**

**"Okay…what's going on?" I asked as I looked around the room and everyone looked as confused as I was.**

**"It seems the Cullen's are back," he said sadly.**

**"WHAT!" I yelled shocked at what he had just said, "How do you know?"**

**I knew when I said it that I shouldn't have asked him that…of course he knew they were back or he never would have told me this, it was also evident that the pack didn't know of this either, evidently Jared was on patrol when he picked up their scent, he called Sam who joined him and he also smelled them, it was a fresh trail so they knew they were back. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before speaking again.**

**"I'm sorry Sam, I know you wouldn't have told me this if it wasn't so. Have you spoken to them yet?" I asked. I was worried and I knew they wanted Bella for something and we hadn't figured out what yet, what a time for them to show up, Bella was getting so much better and I hoped with everything in me that they didn't cause her to back slide and be afraid once again to be away from me.**

**"No…They haven't contacted us as of yet, the scent wasn't there yesterday when I did my rounds, so I would have to say it hasn't been long since they got back." he told me.**

**Just as Sam has finished, his house phone rang. I kept my eyes on Emily as she answered. This was the first time I had been away from Bella and I was afraid it was her or Becca calling to tell me to get my butt back to her, but to my surprise it wasn't either one of them, but one of the Cullens.**

**"Sam…its Dr. Cullen," Emily said nervously.**

**I slung my head in Sam's direction. Why were they calling him they knew I was Alpha? They should have been calling me, unless they knew I hadn't taken up my position as of yet, and how would they know that? This was getting more confusing by the minute. Sam walked over to Emily, placing a kiss on the scar on her cheek and took the phone from her.**

**"Thanks babe," he said as he put the phone to his ear. Sam must have known my eagerness in wondering why they called him.**

**"Why are you calling me when you know Jake is Alpha," he asked right off the bat. I could hear what he was saying due to my wolf hearing as well as the pack could, and we listened to their conversation.**

**"Hello Sam…We know that Jake has been going through a lot since he came back after the crash, it only stands to reason that it would take time for him to take his place once again, and as you being his beta it also stands to reason that you would be in charge. We wanted to let you know that we were back and that we would like to meet with you, Jake and the pack," he said calmly.**

**"The treaty still stands in effect first off, secondly why? What's so important that you need a meeting with us?" he replied, letting them know we were still in control.**

**"That is something we need to speak to you in person about," he proclaimed as Sam looked at me, I nodded my head to let him know that we would meet with him.**

**"Alright…when do you want to meet?" Sam asked.**

**"Now, if you can make it, at the treaty line," he said, I nodded again.**

**"We'll be there," Sam told him.**

**"We ask only one other thing of you," he said. I cocked my head in wonderment of his suggestion.**

**"And that is?" Sam asked wondering what it could be.**

**"We ask that you bring Bella Swan with you." I shot my head up in response to their request.**

**"No!" I screamed, "she will not be present, you either meet with the pack alone or we do not meet…your choice," I yelled. I knew he could hear me and I didn't care if he liked it or not!**

**Did they think because it was them that saved Bella and myself from that Island that they could make demands and we would accept them? I don't think so, Bella has always been leery of them from the beginning, and when she found out what they were she became afraid of those leeches. I meant what I said, Bella wasn't going anywhere near those bloodsuckers as long as I lived.**

**It became quiet on their end for a few minutes, then the doc spoke again.**

**"We really wanted to see Bella again, but if it is your wish for her to not be present, we will respect your decision. We will meet you at the treaty line in let's say twenty minutes?" he asked calmly.**

**"We'll be there," Sam told him sternly.**

**"We'll see you then," is all he said before the line went dead.**

**Sam hung up the phone and looked at me; I sighed and shook my head in disbelief.**

**"What is with them and their obsession with Bella," I said out loud with puzzlement. Sam shook his head.**

**"Well…I guess we're about to find out," Sam said optimistically. I looked at the pack.**

**"Sam and I will stay in human form the rest of you will phase into your wolf," I told them. I picked up Sam's phone and dialed Becca's cell phone.**

**"Hello,"**

**"Becca, its Jake."**

**"Oh hey Jake, how's it going?" she asked optimistically.**

**"Good, I guess…how's Bells?" I asked.**

**"Jake…she's fine stop worrying about her, were hanging the curtains I bought, we should be done soon," she said.**

**"Fine…look I have to take care of a few things before I can come home, will you be okay to stay with her for…let's say… an hour or so?" I asked, worried that it would be to long away from my Bells. It became quiet on her end for a few seconds. "Becca?" I said waiting for some kind of response.**

**"Jake are you alright?" she asked. I laughed to get her off of the sense of something was wrong.**

**"Becca, I'm fine, there's just something that needs my immediate attention, I swear I'll be there as soon as it's taken care of," I told her nonchalantly.**

**"Okay, Jake, take your time, we'll see you soon." She said sounding annoyed.**

**"Thanks sis…give Bells my love." I said as I hung up the phone. I looked at the pack…**

**"Let's do this," I told them as we got to our feet and exited the house, as Sam kissed Emily on his way out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**YOU MUST SURVIVE**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**THE MEETING**

* * *

><p><strong>Once we had reached the woods we stripped and phased, and running to the treaty line. Once we were close, Sam and I phased back to human form, getting dressed and walked towards the line, the rest of the pack stood behind us in a half circle. The Cullens stood watching as we arrived. There were eight of them, Carlisle and his mate, the pixie, Jasper the ones that sent John Miller to rescue us. One I didn't know, he was big, very muscular and his mate a blonde stuck up leach, then there was a tall lean leach with his mate.<strong>

**"There's more of you than I remember," Carlisle observed. We ignored his observation, there wouldn't be any more of us if they didn't exist, hell none of us would be wolves if it wasn't for their existence.**

**"What do you want leech?" Sam asked impatiently. Carlisle chuckled at his forbearance.**

**"It's good to see you again, Jacob. I hope you're feeling well and had no complications after you're terrifying experience," he asked coldly.**

**"I'm fine Doc…why don't you tell us why you've called us out here," I told him calmly.**

**He bowed his head and looked at his family as they looked at him. I followed his eyes as they lay mostly on the tall male leech; he was lean and had rusty color hair. I had seen him around Forks before, but he wasn't at the Cullens house the day Bella and I returned from the Island. They all were there or the one's I had seen a few years ago before they left town. There was a new one there with them, a female, she stood next to the tall lean one that Carlisle paid special attention too. Carlisle sighed, which worried me. To me that could only mean one thing, they were going to ask something of us or tell us something that we weren't going to like and he was searching for the words to begin this conversation, but I couldn't help noticing that he kept looking at the male leech.**

**"Jacob…I understand that you know my family and Bella had met while she was in Paris," he began.**

**"Yes…she has told me of her meeting with your family, mostly of the pixie and her mate. She said something of a male Edward and his mate Tonya," I replied. I wondered if the male Bella spoke of was this thin leech Carlisle seems to be more attentive to at the moment.**

**"That would be me," the tall one answered which answered my question, I thought to myself.**

**"My name is Edward and I indeed am the one Bella spoke of, and this is Tonya," he continued as he touched the shoulder of the female leech that stood beside him, "But she is not my mate, she is with me but she is not my singer," he finished.**

**"Singer? What the hell are you talking about and what has all this to do with why we are meeting?" I asked Carlisle.**

**"Forgive us Jacob, it will become clear to you in a moment," he said calmly.**

**"As I said, we did become acquainted with Bella in Paris, she is a very special woman, she has something how shall I put this…she has something that draws a very few of our kind to her, a scent if you will," he said still calmly. I didn't like where this was going, yes Bella was a very special woman, my woman, my imprint, my mate and I didn't like these bloodsuckers talking about how she has something that draws their kind to her.**

**"Let's finish this leech, Bella is mine, she is my mate, my imprint, she is the Alpha mate of this pack…tell me what it is that you have to say so we can end this," I told him sternly. I noticed Edward quickly turn his head to Carlisle as they stared at one another then Carlisle looked at me.**

**"Jacob, I don't understand…I know you and Bella were close, but…are you telling me that you have imprinted on her and she is the Alpha female?" he asked confused.**

**"Yes…that's exactly what I'm telling you, SHE IS MINE!" I told him in no uncertain terms. Carlisle looked at Edward again with fear in his eyes this time.**

**"What the hell is going on here?" I demanded, "Either you tell me what this is all about or we're finished with this meeting," I replied, getting really agitated now.**

**"Forgive us Jacob…it is our mistake, this meeting shouldn't have taken place," he said sorrowfully.**

**"NO!..." Edward yelled, "She is mine," he demanded. I shot my head to Edward not believing what I had just heard him say, what did he mean she's his? This has to stop now.**

**"Edward…" Carlisle yelled, "Be silent," he demanded.**

**"No…I won't, she is my singer and I will have her, she doesn't belong with these dogs, she is my mate not his and I demand they bring her to me now!" he stipulated.**

**The pack growled as I walked closer to the treaty line. I stared at this Edward, I didn't know who the hell he thought he was but he will not demand anything from me especially my Bella.**

**"If you even look like you're going to come anywhere near my mate, I will rip you to pieces, and burn your stinking ass, you got that leech!" I said sternly in a low serious voice growling.**

**Edward started to walk towards me in a threaten manner, the big leech grabbed him and pulled him back. All of them were mated, even Edward, I didn't understand how he thought Bella was his mate. He said he wasn't mated with the woman standing next to him, but why was she there if she wasn't his mate and she sure didn't look to happy with him calling Bella his mate. Hell Bella wasn't even a vampire how could she be his mate? I thought to myself, but I wouldn't think twice before ripping him apart if he even looked like he was going to come near my Bella.**

**"Jacob…forgive us…I don't know what is going on either, Edward claims Bella sings to him, usually when this happens it means they are meant to be together, but I don't see how this is possible if you have imprinted on her, if this is true, there must be something else going on, something I am not familiar with," he said trying to understand what was going on.**

**"What is this singer crap you're speaking of? What do you mean she sings to him?" I asked wanting to know all I can about what was going on encase they tried something to get to my Bella.**

**"A singer is what are kind calls their mate, but not just any mate, the singer is human and they have a certain type of blood that is very intoxicating to our kind, it draws us to them, but only their true mate can smell it. Edward claims Bella is his singer, it's very rare for our kind to find their singer that's why it was so important that we tell you of this, but if you have imprinted on her, then that makes this impossible, either Edward is mistaken or you are," he replied. This pissed me off how dare he think I was mistaken that I had mistakenly imprinted on Bella.**

**"Look…Bella and I are special as well…I imprinted on Bella at an early age, my father seen it happen, it was such a powerful imprint that a light engulfed us, infusing us together, although we were young when this happened, we both felt it, it has stayed strong all these years. So don't presume that I have made a mistake. Bella is my Alpha mate and she will stay that way until the day we die," I told him. "This meeting is over, Edward made the mistake not me," I finished as I turned and walked away as the pack followed.**

**"This isn't over…She's mine!" Edward yelled and we all ignored him.**

**I was fuming, my pulse was racing as I walked Sam was talking to me and I didn't hear a word he said. I walked up to a tree and punched it so hard it cracked and fell with a mighty crash. I stood there breathing hard, trying to calm myself, I couldn't go back to Bella in this state. Sam stood there talking to me trying to calm me down, finally I started to relax, I looked over at Sam.**

**"He can't have her Sam…I will kill everyone of them treaty or not, they will not take her from me," I told him firmly.**

**"They won't get her Jake, and if we have to we will get rid the lot of them, we're behind you on this!" Sam replied. I nodded my head agreeing with him.**

"**We're going to have to double patrols. I want a wolf on patrol around our house at all times, is that understood?" I demanded. Sam nodded his head in agreement.**

**"I didn't save her life on that fucking airplane just to give her to that bloodsucking leech, it won't happen," I told him. Sam patted my shoulder.**

**"You're not alone here Jake, you have the pack, we'll keep her safe. Are you going to tell her about the meeting today?" He asked. I sighed, trying to think of what to do.**

**"I don't know…I don't want to keep nothing from her, but she's been doing so well lately getting back to her old self, I'm afraid if I tell her this it might reverse everything she has worked so hard to overcome. I don't know yet. I have to see what happens. I need to get back to her, Becca's probably mad, it's taken longer than I expected. I'll talk to you later…if something comes up let me know…and start doubling the patrol right away, I don't want that leech sneaking on the reservation trying to get to Bella," I told him.**

**"Right away Jake, if anything comes up I'll let you know," he replied as I ran in the direction of our new home.**

**I didn't phase this time, I ran in human form all the way to the house. The thought of that leech putting his hands on my imprint, or what would happen if he did take her. For Bella to be his mate he would have to change her into one of them and that infuriated me even more! Bella as a vampire? What if I had to take the life of my own imprint, because her blood lust was too great to control? The thought of killing my own imprint was devastating to even comprehend. I had to stop thinking of this or Bella will pick up on my mood, she would want to know what was wrong and I couldn't lie to her, I had to protect my mate in any way possible.**

**As I approached the house, I tried to think of happy things like our wedding, the new house and how happy we will be here, living with Bella forever. I thought of Bella round with my children, snuggling up with her at night holding her in my arms and loving her, making love to her. Just those thoughts were enough to control my anger, and I was glowing by the time I got to the house. I walked in with a smile on my face and went directly to Bella, wrapping my arms around her and kissed her passionately. I pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes.**

**"I missed you," I told her as I softly brushed my nose across hers. She giggled.**

**"I missed you too, Jake," she said and gave me a small peck on my lips.**

**"So what do you think little brother," Becca asked as she moved her hands motioning around the house. I was so busy wanting to get to Bella that I hadn't noticed that the furniture was delivered, or that Bella and Becca had been busy put up curtains and put things away.**

**"Wow…was I gone that long?" I asked with a chuckle.**

**"Yeah, you were gone a while, what kept you so long?" Becca asked a little miffed.**

**"Sorry sis…Sam and I had to take care of a few things, if you hadn't noticed, I've been gone awhile." I told her sarcastically.**

**"Yeah…well you forgiven…besides Bella and I wanted to surprise you," she said.**

**"Are you surprised, Jake?" my angel asked me sweetly. I smiled at her and pulling her closer.**

**"Very surprised sweetheart, it's wonderful…what did you guys do move us in already?" I asked dismissively.**

**"Yes…we did," Bella said, I looked down at her and laughed.**

**"You're kidding, really? Were you in that much of a hurry to have me all to yourself?" I asked with a chuckle. Bella blushed and buried her head into my chest, I laughed. "This is amazing honey, you did a fabulous job…Thanks Becca for helping her with all this, I owe you big time," I replied.**

**"You bet you do little brother, and I hate to say it but I need to get home to my wolf, enjoy your home and I'm sure I'll see you too soon…love ya," she said as she walked out the front door. I looked down at Bella who was smiling at me.**

**"You really did do a great job honey, I can't believe you and Becca did all this," I told her in awe of how much work they did in such a short period of time.**

**The furniture looked great in the house, we had got a sofa, love seat and chair was a set and made of soft brown leather, it was big enough for pack meetings we also got a large glass round coffee table and the built in entertainment center held a 57" flat screen television and DVD/video player.**

**Becca brought curtains to fit over the huge picture window with the combination of colors matched the living room perfectly. They had hung pictures of our family on the walls and there was a painting of a wolf, the same color as my wolf, I was surprised they had found one that looked just like me in wolf form.**

**Just off of the living room was the dining room, there sat the dining room table. I was afraid at the time we purchased it that it would be too large for the area, but Bells told me it would fit and she was right it did perfectly it was big enough to seat twelve people. There was also a buffet that sat along the wall, another huge picture window also fitted with curtains that matched the room as well.**

**Then from there was the kitchen, Bella's domain, it housed every appliance known to man I swear, but it was her kitchen and she knew what she wanted and she had it all in this room. There was also a smaller table that sat in the breakfast nook, and off on the other side of the kitchen sat the laundry room. On the wall between the kitchen and the breakfast nook was a set of French doors that led out onto the deck that stretched all the way across the back of the house.**

**If you went down the hall from the living room you would find a full bathroom on the right and straight ahead, through the double doors was our room the master bedroom on the left of the hall way was another door that led back into the kitchen.**

**Our room held my king size bed with two side tables that would have never fit into my old bedroom. On one side of the room sat a dresser complete with a full size mirror and chest of drawers, on the other wall was a walk-in-closet one side for her and one side for me. Like I wore enough clothes to fill it, but I'm sure Bella will fill her side just fine. Next to the closet was another full bath complete with a Jacuzzi big enough to fit me and Bella both at the same time, I was dying to try that out. On the back wall in the master bedroom was a large set of windows that took up the entire space of one wall. The French doors led out to the deck that looked over the ocean. Watching the sunset will be so beautiful. It will be even more beautiful watching it with my angel.**

**The upstairs we weren't going to do anything with at the moment that was for later when our family begins to grow. But as for now that would have to wait, at least for a little while. This house was made for me and Bells; I knew we would be happy here.**

**"Are you hungry, baby?" Bella asked me, I smiled at her sweetly, god I love this woman.**

**"You've done so much work today honey, why don't we order a pizza or go out somewhere to eat," I told her, she smiled at me and walked across the room and picked up the phone, which I didn't know was connected yet and she called for a pizza. I chuckled and sat down on the sofa; I pulled Bella down next to me after she finished and clicked on the television and cuddled waiting for the pizza to arrive.**


	17. Chapter 17

**YOU MUST SURVIVE**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**THE ABDUCTION**

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning I awoke to the smell of bacon frying, and man did it smell good! I stretched out, looked around, remembering we were in our new home. I smiled at the reality that this was mine and Bella's home, one that we would share together for the rest of our lives, which made me ecstatically happy.<strong>

**I jumped out of the bed, slipping on my jean shorts and walked to the kitchen where Bella was busy cooking our breakfast. My stomach growled with the smell, I walking up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, giving Bella a kissed her neck.**

**"Good morning honey," I said happily.**

**"Good morning baby, are you hungry?" she asked and laughed at the silly question. I was always hungry and she knew it. Instead of answering I laughed with her.**

**"Sit down Jake and I'll make you a plate," she said. I kissed her one more time and took a seat at the small table.**

**She brought me a cup of coffee and a plate piled high with bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, biscuits and gravy, a meal fit for a king! My mouth watered just looking at it. I tore into it with a vengeance; it was as good as it looked. My angel could cook, it was awesome! With every mouth full I moaned with pleasure, enjoying every morsel.**

**I guess if Bella spent a bunch of money on that culinary school she would be able to cook, but damn she could cook!**

**After finishing every crumb of food on my plate, I sat back and patted my stomach.**

**"Thanks honey…that was awesome!" I told her, Bella smiled proudly, taking my plate and rinsed it off, stacking it into the dish washer.**

**"You're welcome babe. Jake?" she said wary.**

**"Yeah honey," I answered as she sat down next to me and looked at me.**

**"You didn't sleep very well last night did you?" she asked, with her eyes worried. I placed my hand over hers that lay on the table intertwined in a dish towel.**

**"I slept good as to be expected in a new house," I said to her in answer to her question.**

**"Did I keep you up honey? If I did I'm sorry I didn't mean to," I told her truthfully.**

**"No, Jake, I'm fine. I mean, yeah you kept me awake but only because I was worried about you," she sighed and bowed her head then looked back at me a few minutes later, "Jake, you were fighting someone in your dream, you called out to him." Bella said. I could feel the blood run from my face, God I was afraid of this, that she is going to find out about the Cullen's being back. I closed my eyes and sighed.**

**"Baby…why would you call out Edward's name, you've never met him…I mean he wasn't at the Cullen's house while we were there in New York, Have you met him?" she asked wary, and there it was…the question, the one I couldn't lie to her about.**

**I had to tell her now, and I prayed to god that this doesn't set her back, she was doing so well. Oh… why did they have to come back? I should rip them apart just for the principle of it. I thought to myself.**

**"Jake?" she said waiting on my answer; I looked over at her and sighed.**

**"I was hoping we…I mean the pack and I could handle this without you having to deal with this," I told her.**

**"Deal with what Jake?" she asked cautiously, I sighed again not really wanting to tell her any of this.**

**"The Cullens are back, they're here in Forks," I told her.**

**She gasped and the fear returned to her eyes. I grabbed Bella around the waist, and sat her on my lap. She buried her head into my shoulder and up against my neck.**

**"It's okay, honey, I won't let them get to you, they aren't allowed on the reservation, your safe here," I told her.**

**"Why did they come back?" she asked, after she had calmed down a little.**

**I tried to explain everything to her, the way they explained it to me, but she didn't understand any more than I did. Bella had thought as I did that Tonya was his mate. Bella began to wonder why she was so important to Edward when he had Tonya. She thought of him as creepy and didn't want him anywhere near her. I reassured Bella I didn't want him near her either. I tried to explain to her that she was safe here on the reservation and she seemed okay with that. I had said to Bella I didn't want her to go anywhere alone and that I had the reservation covered with wolves especially this house, no one was getting in without one of the pack knowing about it.**

**Actually Bells took it better than I thought at first, she was a little weird but after we talked about it for a while, she seemed to be at ease that the pack was on top of it, and she felt safe with me around her. I was really proud of the way she was handling this.**

**A few hours later the phone rang. It was Becca and she was irate! She demanded to know what was going on, I thought about it for a minute and deduced that Paul hadn't told her what had happened last night, but made it clear she wasn't to step foot off the reservation. I felt it wasn't my place to tell her, but Paul's.**

**When I didn't give in and tell her, she wanted me to order Paul to let her go off the reservation to do some shopping and to let Bells go with her. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up with her demands, was she nuts, to start off I wouldn't order Paul to do no such thing and secondly if she thought I would let Bella off the reservation at this time she had lost her mind! Becca has known about our secret for a long time, she should realize that if Paul doesn't want her off the reservation there is a good reason for it.**

**"Becca…I will not do no such thing and you've been privy to our secret long enough to realize if Paul doesn't want you off the rez there is a good reason for it in the first place. Now, if Paul won't let you off the reservation what makes you think I would let Bella go? You definitely need to talk to your man, I'll call him and tell him to explain it to you but never… ever…call me and demand I order any of my wolves to do something to suit you! Am I clear?" I told her clearly upset. It got quiet for a moment then I heard a sigh.**

**"I'm sorry Jake…your right, I had no right doing that, it's just he makes me so mad sometimes when he doesn't fill me in on what's going on, then orders me not to leave the rez…I know something's wrong, I'm not stupid, but what I did is wrong, I'm so sorry Jake," she said sincerely.**

"**It's okay sis, but you must understand that some of the things that go on here on this reservation is not up for debate, or whether you should be told or not, you have to understand this, if Paul tells you not to leave the reservation then there is a good reason for it. Do you understand?" I asked her. I wanted her to understand the seriousness of the situation.**

**"Yes…I understand Jake and I am truly sorry," she said sincerely.**

**"Okay…I'll call Paul and send him home," I told her and hung up the phone.**

**I stood and thought about what I had to talk to Paul about, this wasn't something he needed to hide from his mate and my sister. I needed to talk to him about this in person. Paul needed to understand he wouldn't have to fight so much with Becca if he would confide in her more.**

**I looked over at Bella who was busy cleaning the kitchen. I wondered if I should leave her here alone with all this going on around her. Thinking back to the conversation we had earlier at breakfast, assuring her she was safe here on the reservation and that the pack member are watching our house at all times, I felt that if I left, it would show her how sure I was that she was protected.**

**"Bells?" I said as I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.**

**"Yeah," she said placing her hands on my chest. I smiled thinking how well we fit together.**

**"Honey, would you be alright if I took off for a little while?" I asked, "I need to speak to Paul about something and I think I need to do it in person," I told her. At first she looked at me a little frightened, but then her eyes softened, and she smiled at me lovingly.**

**"You said that there will be one of the pack guarding the house at all time's right?" she asked confidently.**

**"Yes honey," I told her, "there no need to worry and I won't be gone long," I reassured Bella. She nodded her head.**

**"Then go…I should be fine," she said confidently. I smiled at my angel so tuff and smart and loving, she made me want to pick her up, carry her off to our bedroom and make sweet passionate love to her. But I settled for a passionate kiss before heading out to find Paul.**

**I needed to find Paul first. I remembered he was out patrolling so I headed out to the woods. Once I had phased, I found him. He was out patrolling the treaty line. Through my thoughts I told him to wait there I needed to talk to him.**

**When I had caught up to him, I explained how Becca called me ranting and raving. I told him he needed to start communicating with his mate, telling her what was going on, especially when there was a possible threat lurking around. I explained that if he was upfront and honest with Becca, she wouldn't be on his back as much.**

**At first he was resentful, accusing me of sticking my nose into his business, but after he understood that he could get along with his mate a whole lot better than he was at the moment, he decided to listen to me and I could tell it was sinking in. He said he would try and won't keep things from her any more unless ordered too.**

**I was glad that was over, now that I had discussed the issue with Sam, he could pass it on to the rest of the pack. I hated talking to the pack about their personal lives and their relationships, especially when it involved my sister, so with that being done I headed back to my Bells.**

**I remembered how I felt when I left her, the lust started building in me again the closer I got to home, the more I thought of what I wanted to do with her. I wanted to walk into the house, pick her up and carry her to our bedroom where I would make sweet passionate love to her. I knew my eyes where black as night with the thought of having my way with my imprint. I kicked the door open impatiently and made my way through the house in search of my angel, when I went to every room and couldn't find her I called out.**

**"Bells," I called and waited for a reply but none came, my breathing picked up, I could feel something was very wrong.**

**"BELLA!" I called again loudly and once again no reply.**

**I ran through the house searching again but nothing. I went outside thinking maybe she was doing some gardening out back, but she wasn't there either. I ran to the other side of the house, then into the woods and called for whoever was supposed to be patrolling the house. I was surprised when I seen Embry in wolf form.**

**"Phase!" I shouted, as Embry phased to human form.**

**"Where's Bella?" I asked sternly. He looked at me confused.**

**"Her dad sent for her, she left with some guy in uniform," he replied.**

**"Why didn't you follow her?" I asked perturbed.**

**I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and dialed Charlie's number.**

**"I didn't know I was supposed to, he is her father after all," he said nervously.**

**"Em…the man who picked her up wasn't her father…that could have been anyone," I told him agitated.**

**"Oh man…I'm sorry Jake, I know his scent if that helps," he said as I looked at him. I wanted to rip him apart for his insolence. I sighed as I waited for Charlie to answer his phone.**

**"Hello,"**

**"Charlie, its Jake, did you send someone to pick up Bells?" I asked holding my breath hoping he did.**

**"No…Why Jake? What's going on?" he asked nervously.**

**"Fuck!" I yelled.**

**I explained everything to Charlie who was mad as hell! Charlie cringed at the thought of what those bloodsuckers wanting his daughter and was pissed at me for not telling him right away. I explained to him it just happened last night and I hadn't had the time to fill him in or the council on what was going on. I had to get the pack together and find my reason for breathing, my imprint, Charlie's daughter. I hung up the phone and I looked at Embry.**

**"You said you got his scent, did he carry her off or did he have a car?" I asked sarcastically as I tried to stay calm and do what I knew need to be done as the Alpha of the pack.**

**"Yeah, he did have a car," he replied sadly.**

**"Was it a patrol car?" I asked him, knowing it wasn't.**

**"No…God what was I thinking?" he said as he smacked his self on the forehead with his hand.**

**"Exactly Em…what were you thinking, how are we to protect the people of this tribe if we don't use our heads?" I asked him disappointed that they didn't use their heads in dangerous situations. I realized that the pack needed some much deserved training and I would see to it when all this was over.**

**"Man I am so sorry, Jake, this is my fault," he said as he hung his head in shame. I sighed. I couldn't blame him for not being trained well.**

**"Look Embry…it's not your fault that you weren't trained well enough, and will take care of that later, as for now let's just find Bella and get her home safe," I told him, he looked up at me apologetically.**

**I stripped off my jeans then phased. I howled loud and long the distress call, then phased back, and waited for the pack to find me. It wasn't long before they were there, I explained what had happened and they were all afraid of what was happening to Bella. They had heard how Edward wanted her and knew as well as I did that he would stop and nothing to get to her.**

**I felt helpless; I paced back and forth thinking of what to do next, when Sam stepped up with an idea.**

**"Let me call the Cullen's maybe they know something?" he said, I looked at him and nodded my head. He pulled out his cell and called them.**

**"Hello."**

**"Hello, this is Sam, is the Doctor at home?" he asked.**

**"One moment please." The voice sounded like Jasper's.**

**"Hello, this is Doctor Cullen," he said.**

**"Look Doc, someone took Bella…is Edward there?" Sam asked. I heard a gasp and then Carlisle sighed.**

**"No…he and Tonya left a few hours ago, they were going to Alaska, to visit her family, their animal drinkers like us, we're kind of like family the same coven you might say, but I doubt very much if they took Bella. Sam, let me see what I can find out they should be there by now, I'll call you back." He said and the line went dead.**

**The sounded of his voice was a little nervous. Sam looked at me the same way I looked at him, in wonder. Both of us had thoughts racing around our minds. What if Edward paid someone to come to the house to trick Bella into leaving with them, and it worked? We were almost sure that Edward and Tonya had Bella, I was scared out of my mind, and we had to find her fast I was afraid that he would change her or try to change her before we got to her in time. Please god let her be okay, I prayed, hoping he was listening to me today.**

**We waited for Carlisle to call us back, it seemed like hours, hours that was wasted when we should have been searching for Bella, but in reality it was only a few minutes, when Sam's phone rang.**

**"Hello,"**

**"Sam…its Carlisle," he replied.**

**"Yes Carlisle, what have you found out?" he asked as we all listened. Carlisle sighed.**

**"It seems that Edward and Tonya hasn't made it there yet, but it doesn't mean they aren't on their way there, but…" He said then paused.**

**"What is it Doc." Sam edged him on. He knew that there was something he didn't want to divulge to us.**

**"My daughter Alice has this ability to see the future as you well know, as she was the one who helped Bella and Jake get off that Island they were on," he said and paused again.**

**"Carlisle, we are wasting valuable time here, if the little pixie has seen something please tell us so we can find our Alpha's mate," he demanded.**

**"Of course, forgive me, Alice had seen Edward with Bella in Denali but not with the family, they have her in some remote place up there, she says he doesn't intend to change her so you don't have to worry about that. Alice says she can find the place their keeping her, but we need to go with you... it would be faster," he said. Sam looked at me. I knew not to dismiss Alice's visions; after all she did find Bella and me when we were lost on that Island, and so I knew never to underestimate her visions.**

**"Fine, just let go, Bella's probably scared out of her mind, I have to get to her as soon as possible, we're going in wolf form if the Cullen's are coming, they will have to run along with us," I told Sam knowing they could hear me as well.**

**"Fine, will meet you just north of Forks, twenty minutes if not before," Carlisle said, as they hung up.**

**I looked at the pack let do this, I said as we ran to the edge of the woods stripped off our shorts and phased. We ran as fast as we could to the edge of Forks, the Cullen's were there and we didn't even slow down, we kept running towards Alaska where the Denali clan lived.**

**The whole time I ran I kept thinking of how I let Bella down, I told her she would be safe there on the reservation and I let him get to her, what she must be going through, wasn't it enough that she had to endure the plane crash, now she has to endure the blood lust of a delusional vampire.**

**I shouldn't have left her alone, and I promised myself when Bella was home safe once again I will never leave her alone during any type of danger again. No matter what, if I had to I will take her to one of the other imprints or have one of the other imprints stay with her, or have one of the wolves stay in the house with them. They won't even be allowed to answer the door and I don't care if god himself knocks on it, she will not be able to leave the house unless I'm there to go with her. This will not happen again. If even she trust me again after this. I kept seeing Bella's frightened eyes before me and I cringed at the thought of my angel so scared which made me run that much faster.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it...just wanted to let you know that there is only one more chapter after this one, it makes me a little sad to end this story, but you all have made me feel honored to be on this site...thanks you huggs...don't forget to leave a review...you know how much I love them...huggs<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**YOU MUST SURVIVE**

**A/N: If anyone reading this story is an Edward fan this isn't the chapter for you to read, in my story Edward breaks the treaty and is dealt with extensively…sorry…I mean no disrespect…thanks for reading.**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**THE RESCUE**

* * *

><p><strong>We finally made it to the Denali clan; they met us in their front yard, they watched us defensively. Carlisle assured them that we meant them no harm that we only wanted Bella and explained what had happened. They didn't seem too happy with the thought of Edward doing this especially with one of their own with him. Tonya was suppose to be Edward's mate, they were a little confused, and demanded an explanation from Edward when he was found.<strong>

**Alice stood in front of the house and looked into the forest. She closed her eyes, moving her head in different directions. Jasper stood by her side and held her hand for support, I thought how loving they looked together and wondered if it was even possible for a vampire to be that loving, wasn't their hearts as dead as well as they were, it was confusing to me how they mated.**

**Alice opened her eyes and whispered something to Jasper and he turned to us.**

**"She can see where they are," he said. What was he her mouth piece, he was always relaying messages to us from her, I thought that rather strange.**

**"Well let's go," I demanded.**

**He nodded his head and we took off in the direction Alice seen them go. I looked over and noticed two of the Denali clan running with us, I wondered what they were doing unless they wanted to protect Tonya from us wolves. I doubted if Tonya had much to do with what Edward was doing, not that they would know how I felt. I remembered the look on her face when Edward said Bella was his mate, if she was with him it was purely from wanting to be with Edward and nothing else but that still remains to be seen.**

**Alice stopped suddenly and yelled. "NO!" she looked to Jasper and whispered something to him, then turned to us and sighed, it was clear she was afraid to tell us something. I phased not caring to put on my shorts and looked at her.**

**"What is it Alice?" I asked waiting on an answer.**

**"Jake…he is feeding from her, we must get to her fast, he can read my mind he knows were coming," she said.**

**My heart dropped, that bloodsucker was making a meal from my angel, the anger I felt at that moment was undeniable, when I got a hold of him, I will rip him to pieces, and no one here or on earth was going to stop me.**

**I phased back as we took off we hadn't gone far when Alice stopped again and pointed to a large white building that sat in front of us surrounded by trees, backed up to the rocky side of a mountain.**

**I talked to the pack in wolf form.**

**_"Leave the woman for the Denali clan, I want to take care of Edward myself, protect Bella with your lives if you have to_," I told them.**

**They agreed as we made our way to the building and burst through the door, where Tonya, Edward and my Bella were. Tonya back into a corner when she seen us and stayed there, Edward released Bella and looked at us as the blood on his lips ran down his chin, his eyes glowed red as Alice yelled for him to move away from Bella.**

**"No…she's mine," he yelled back as I dove for him not giving him time to move and grabbed his neck and sheared it off with one blow, he fell to the ground, I heard Esme cry out in pain of losing her son. Carlisle grabbed her and held her to his chest while she shed bloody tears that flowed down her check. I felt sorry for her loss but not for killing Edward, he took my mate he broke the treaty and he paid for it with his existence.**

**The pack surrounded us as I pulled Bella into my arms; she opened her eyes to find me holding her and smiled as she buried her head into my chest.**

**"I knew you would find me," she said and fell into unconsciousness once again.**

**I heard Carlisle say, "Let me look at her, I can help her." I looked over at him, he placed Esme into Jaspers arms and stood before the pack, they growled at him the second he took a step forward.**

**"Please Jake, I won't hurt her I promise," he pleaded.**

**"Let him through," I told the pack, they parted and opened up enough room to let him through.**

**I laid Bella back on the bed and let Carlisle look her over. I looked around the room; the two Denali clan that followed us had Tonya in their arms comforting her. I knew I wanted to talk to her before we left to find out what Edward was up too and why it was so important for him to have Bella, I knew it had nothing to do with her being his mate she was mine, it had to do with her blood somehow and I wanted to find out just what was so special about Bella's blood.**

"**Take Edward and burn him," I told Sam, he phased to human form and carried out the body from the building, only coming back to pick up his head and took it out as well.**

**After Carlisle examined Bella, he turned to look at me.**

**"She's fine…he didn't drink too much of her blood to cause much damage, there wasn't any exchange of venom into her system, it looks like he only fed from her," which made me cringe. "She will be fine she just needs to rest to replace the blood that she has lost," he said in a professional voice.**

**I slipped on my jean shorts and bent over to pick Bella up. I wanted to get out of here; the Denali's offered a place for Bella to rest. I followed one of the women who led me to one of the bedrooms where I placed Bella on the bed; I kissed her forehead and ordered Leah to stay with her until I settled things with the coven. Leah sat down next to Bella and gave me a death glare. I stopped and walked back over to Leah.**

**"What is your problem Leah?" I asked her wanted to settle this here and now.**

**"It's not the time Jake," she said as she turned away from me with a disgusted look on her face. I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me, staring sternly at her in the eyes.**

**"You listen to me Leah, I don't know what your problem is but I am sick and tired of dealing with you. I have done nothing but try and be your friend for you to disrespect me in front of my mate," I told her.**

**"Your mate!" she yelled, "I was supposed to be your mate…but nooo…, you had to go and imprint on this….this pale faced human," she growled out.**

**She walked up to me and put her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her, "I love you Jake, we were meant to be together," she said confidently. I pulled her arms from around my neck and placed them at her side.**

**"No Leah, we were not meant to be together, I imprinted on Bella when we were young, it was a supernatural imprint Leah…Bella and I were meant to be together…I know you think you love me, but it's not love its only a crush, you needed someone when Sam broke it off with you, and I helped you, you fell in love with the idea of being in love, your love for me is not real love. Believe me there is someone out there made just for you LeeLee, but I'm not him," I replied using her nickname Sam gave her long ago. She looked at me and thought about what I said and lowered her head and nodded.**

**"Okay Jake…if that's how you want it, I won't bother you anymore, I promise…go…go take care of what needs to be done, I'll watch over your… imprint," she said sadly. I looked at her threateningly. "Don't worry I won't harm her," she said as she rolled her eyes at me. I nodded my head and left her alone with my imprint.**

**I went down stairs to find the clan hovered around Tonya; I walked over to her as the clan turned and hissed at me.**

**"I don't want to harm her, I just want to talk to her, that's all," I told them, Carlisle nodded at them to allow me to speak with her. They found a seat and sat down; I sat down next to Tonya.**

**"Are you alright?" I asked her to start off with. She looked at me with sorrowful eyes and nodded her head.**

**"Can you tell me why Edward wanted Bella so bad?" I asked sincerely. She lowered her head sadly then looked up at me.**

**"I didn't mean any harm to come to your mate, I just loved Edward and wanted him to be happy, Bella made him happy, well her blood did," she said tattered.**

**"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused by her words.**

**"I guess for you to understand I'll have to start at the beginning," she said, as I nodded understanding and wanting to hear it all.**

**"Edward and I ran across Bella while in Paris, he smelt her; he said she gave off this aroma that he couldn't resist. Some humans have this aroma, some smell better than most, almost like chocolate to humans. But our coven had found a way to overcome our cravings, but Edward had slipped a few times and feed from humans mostly when we were a way from his family. He didn't want them to know he would feed from humans now and then. He would always get his fill from animal blood before we returned to them so they wouldn't notice." She paused for a minute, and then continued.**

"**We didn't approach her then we only followed her. She went into this school, and that's where we left her. Edward said he had to have her, we fought about it but then he made me see that he didn't want her sexually he wanted to feed from her, slowly a little every day, he said he could have a taste of her every day for years and when she got too old and was ready to die he would drain her, get rid of her body and no one would be the wiser." I cringed at the thought of my angel being his prisoner for her whole life, only to be fed from every day till the day she died by his hand. I found it appalling and wanted to kill him all over again.**

"**Edward came up with a plan to get to her; he told his family that he had found his singer, you must understand for a vampire to find his singer is rare, and when we find her or him it is important that we have them, for them to be with us for eternity, to become one of us," she said, looking around to the rest of the bloodsuckers, and they all had agreed with her.**

**I nodded my head slight understanding. We are much the same way but with us, if our imprint or mate denies us we are the one who suffers not our mates.**

**But what is the difference with them I wasn't getting the idea of it, you have to feed from them to turn them to release venom into the human, to cause them to turn, what she was saying sounded similar. But from what she said, Bella sounded like she was indeed Edward's singer.**

**"Well the way you are describing this, to me it sounds like Bella was his singer and if not how is it different?" I asked her.**

**"The difference is when you find you singer you don't want to feed from them, you want to turn them and be with them in every way for eternity," she said. I nodded my head in understanding again.**

**"So what you are saying, Edward had no intention of mating with Bella he just wanted to feed off of her because her blood smelt good to him, better than most humans blood and because he fed from humans when he wanted to, he had no control as the other bloodsuckers had from the coven he came from," I said. She nodded, confirming that I finally understood then continued with her story.**

**"Edward explained to his family he had found his singer which they were ecstatic about, they were devising a plan to get the two of them together, so Alice followed Bella to this restaurant close to the college where she went to school and made friends with her. The next day Alice, Edward and myself met her outside of her school, we offered to take her back to the house and watch a movie with her. Edward was on cloud nine, I could already see how obsessed he was. His family just thought it was the singer calling to him, but I knew it was the blood he lusted for. We kept it up with shopping trips and other meetings with Bella. I could tell she was feeling a bit weird out about the whole thing. When we found out that she was from Forks that made what he had planned even better. We would wait until she was home and take her from there but then there was the plane crash. Edward was devastated and mad as hell at Alice for not seeing that coming," she said as she looked at me.**

**"You must understand also that Alice can't see anything when any of the wolves are involved, by you being on that plane, you blocked Alice's vision's of the plane crash so she didn't see it coming. Alice felt so bad that Edward had lost his singer that's when she heard that there could be a possibility that she was still alive, she began to search for her telepathically, she knew you had to be with her because she was having trouble seeing where you were located but once she got a good location she sent help," she said.**

**"Once she found you and the pilot brought you to house in New York, Alice called Edward and told him you were safe, which sent Edward into a tizzy, as for me I wished you had never came home," she sighed. "When we arrived at the house in New York, you two had already left for LaPush, and once again Edward was in a whirl wind trying to get to Bella. We left as soon as we could and arrived in Forks, the rest you know," she said.**

**"But what about when he found out she was my imprint, how did he convinces his family that she was still his singer?" I asked still curious. She sighed.**

**"He just told them that you were lying or mistaken, he told them there is no mistaking that she was his singer, he felt it. He smelt it. He had to have her and there was no one going to stand in his way of his true singer. Of course the family believed him because of how desperate he was acting to claim Bella," she said.**

**"But didn't that bother you, him wanting another woman?" I asked confused with her actions.**

**"Hell yeah, we argued all the time about it, of course the family thought we were arguing over the fact that Edward found his true mate, I hated that he wanted another woman, even if it was just to feed on forever," she said.**

**"Why didn't you tell the others what he was planning," I asked her agitated that she would let an innocent go through a kidnapping and being held prisoner for the rest of the humans natural life. It was taking everything I had not to rip her apart for allowing such a thing to happen, but my curiosity was more intense than killing her at the moment.**

**"I was blinded by Edward, I was so in love with him I would have done anything he wanted, but it was getting to be too much toward the end, I was pleading with him when you came in to let her go, but he wouldn't do it…he said he would kill me and Bella, he would glamour her into believing whatever he wanted her to believe. Edward said he would make her think she was head over heels in love with him that she couldn't live without him and he would have her forever. I had decided then that as soon as I could get away from him I would, I couldn't tell his family what really was going on. I knew all he would have to do is say that I was jealous and was trying to get rid of his singer. I knew that they would have believed him, so what was the point of even trying." She said, and I knew she was right, if his family believed Bella was truly his singer they would have put it down as a jealous female.**

**"Thank you Tonya for explaining it to me, I don't condone what you did, in love or not this shouldn't have happened, you could have come to one of us and explained this, but I understand family values especially since we are natural enemies, but this was a case of human survival, it should have come first and from what I've seen of this coven you do put humans safety first, well most of you do anyways. I'm sorry that you had to endure what you did, but like I said, this shouldn't have happened. My mate has seen her share of pain in the last year, she was making progress with the past for only this to happen, I just hope it doesn't cause a relapse on her part," I told them with a shudder. "We will leave as soon as my mate rests," I told them.**

**I went up to relieve Leah, who looked at me disgustedly and went down stairs. Sam brought me up a plate of food that Esme had cooked for the pack. I thanked Sam as I sat back and ate. Sam sat and watched Bella with me. Finally he got up and patted me on my shoulder.**

**"She'll be okay man," he said with a smile of confidence. I nodded my head in hope more than agreement as he left me alone with Bella.**

**I held her hand and lay my head on the bed next to her and I must have dosed off, when I felt a hand touch my head, I looked up to see Bella smiling at me.**

**"How are you feeling sweetheart?" I asked her in a worried voice.**

**"I'm fine baby…stop worrying," she said as she sat up and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked confused. I chucked.**

**"We're in Alaska with some of the Cullen's family," I told her and she cringe.**

**"When can we go home?" she asked with grimace.**

**I laughed this time, not that it was funny but the point of her not showing any fear this time but hated the fact that we were in a house of vampires and that was my sentiments exactly.**

**"When you're feeling better," I told her.**

**"Well I'm feeling better can we go now?" she asked and I laughed once again.**

**"Of course sweetheart," I told her.**

**I helped her to her feet till she stood on her own, she grabbed my arm as we went down stairs where the rest of the pack and the Cullen's were, we readied ourselves to go, we didn't thank the clan or the coven, for this was all their doing, we just left. I put Bella on my back as she got comfortable stroking my fur which felt awesome by the way. I ran fast and hard to get back home. Charlie met us at the house and was glad to see that Bella was okay, he stayed to make sure his daughter was truly alright, then left to go home.**

**Bella was truly okay, she didn't have a relapse. I think she was getting used to all the supernatural stuff that was going on, she would take it as a normal everyday thing and go on with life. I thought it funny and when I say funny I mean a weird kind of funny. Bella had more trouble excepting the aftermath of the plane crash than she does the supernatural world, she was meant for me and showed that she could handle anything supernatural.**

**Bella and I grew even closer if that was even possible, after a time she was able to almost read my mind, she knew when I was coming home before I entered the house, she knew what I wanted before I even knew what I wanted, whether this has to do with her being a Alpha mate I have no idea, dad says it does and who am I to dispute my father's knowledge of our heritage.**

**Within the next year Bells and I were married, and a year later we were the proud parents of a beautiful son. He had Bella's lips and nose but looked exactly like me. I couldn't have been happier. Of course grandpa Charlie and Billy are already trying to him spoil rotten.**

**Renee still held true to her word, Bella tried to tell her she was a grandma but she wanted nothing to do with a half breed, as she called him. Bella was fuming over that one. I just hope Renee does stays with Phil, and doesn't change her mind about being mother and grandma. I'm afraid she'll lose out; Bella was done with her mother, after her words about our son. I just hope Phil is worth it to her.**

**Dad retired from being chief, and in return it fell to me, and I gladly took on. I really don't have to do a whole lot, I just have to be at the council meetings and if anyone on the tribe has any problems they come to me. Life was good though, and there really isn't many problems here on the rez, the pack has more problems than the tribe does I still run the shop and fix cars or pretty much anything with an engine. We live a good life, we're not rich by no means but we get by, the little bit we get from the council for protecting the tribe helps.**

**Bella finally opened her restaurant, but she decided to open it here on First Beach. It turned out to be more of a resort than a restaurant, sure people come from all over to eat Bells food, but they also come to stay at the resort to see our sceneries and beaches, also taking in some of the culture. Charlie had to set up boundaries for tourist so they didn't disturb the residence. Bella put a lot of the wolves to work in the resort to give them extra money which was a plus. she also helps out the reservation with a percentage of what is made by the resort going to the council to help with whatever needs to be done on the reservation.**

**So life is good for the Blacks on our little reservation, and it all started from an airplane that went down in the Atlantic Ocean, that brought me and Bella together once again.**

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my little story, I hoped you enjoyed it and a special thanks to the greatest Beta in the world…JSH….Donna you rock girl…I love ya…big huggs to you and all my readers.<strong>

**I want to thank everyone for all your support in reading and reviewing this story, it truly means alot, and as they say, all things must come to an end, as this story has, thank you so much for being the amazing friends you are, I could never have found any better friends anywhere else... I love you all...I hope you enjoyed the story...bigg huggs Peggy**

**A/N: ALSO just wanted to let you know that I am in the process of writing a Jasper and Bella story and as soon as i get enough done of it to start posting i will post...so put me on alert of new stories...l hope you will enjoy the next story as well as you did this one...its called 'ONLY TIME WILL TELL' It starts out in the 1800's and proceeds into now days...thanks, look forward in hearing from you...huggs**


End file.
